Wings of Change
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: InuYasha is alone in his life, as is the norm for a half demon. One day he stumbles across something new; a young priestess in training with an emotional scar that has yet to heal, and her elder sister; the village miko. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her alone.**

**I do, however, own this fanfic. **

**Prologue**

A wave of pain hit the young woman. So immense was the pain. Her chest felt as if it would explode with the agony she felt. She wouldn't last much longer like this. Not if the bleeding couldn't be slowed.

She thrashed violently on the futon, clasping the wound tightly.

" Calm down lady Kagome! You shall only lose more blood by moving so much! "

Kagome managed to keep herself still as the village healer applied special herbs and water to help with the pain and clean the crimson blood away. Next, the healer carefully wrapped up the young woman's wound, needing to call upon several other healer's in training to hold Kagome down. The healer knew the horror of the true extent of the wound, and could only prey that her limited medical skills would be enough to save her.

" How is my sister fairing? " Came the feminine and almsot calm voice of a new woman to enter the hut.

While the healer ordered the rest of her assistants to keep Kagome held down, the healer looked up to meet the eyes of a very beautiful woman. She had long black hair, like Kagome's, if not a bit longer and far straighter. Her eyes were also a similar colour to that of Kagomes, if not a darker shade. She also wore the clothing of a priestess, miko to be exact.

" You may come in, lady Kikyo, your sister is coping with the wound, but for how long I cannot say. She will need comfort. " The healer informed the miko.

Kikyo nodded her head gravely, the slightest touch of worry creeping onto her face. She walked further into the hut and knelt down beside her younger sister, bringing a wet cloth to Kagome's forehead and dabbing it lightly. Kikyo looked rather grimly down at the wound inflicted upon her sister's shoulder. It was bleeding still, though it had notebly slown down since the young girl had first been found in the forest. The wound stretched across the length of her shoulder and chest, ending just above her right breast. It consisted of three long gashes, all deep and red.

The mark of a demon...

Her sister was lucky enough to still be breathing.

Kagome gasped in pain again.

Kikyo made the slightest wince but did her best to hide her fear. She had to be strong for her younger sister. She shouldn't show such emotions.

The healer, Keiko, continued to apply the herbs and wrap up Kagome's wounds. She was lucky that Keiko was skilled in this area of care. Keiko wrapped up Kagome's wounds firmly, so as to keep the blood that escaped from soaking through.

Once she had Kagome wrapped up and stable, Keiko ordered the rest of them except Kikyo to leave the hut. The elderly healer then turned to the village miko.

" The wounds are horrific but I think I may have stopped the bleeding for now. If she is able to make it through tonight she should be okay, though she will bare a scar. We must keep an eye on her should a fever develop. "

Kikyo nodded and continued to dab Kagome's forehead. The young woman was breathing in rather deeply, occasionally choking a little on an intake of air, but always managing to even it out again.

" Lady Kikyo, do you have any idea who could have done such a thing to lady Kagome? " Keiko asked the miko.

Kikyo bowed her head slightly in thought. She knew the wounds were the work of a demon, but she knew not what type. There were many demons in this area, but never any that would dare attack her sister without reason to. Kagome, fithteen years of age, was training to become the next village miko after her sister, and she possessed great spiritual power like Kikyo did to. The spiritual power of a miko was greatly feared by all demons. No one would dare...

Unless...

There was _one _possibility.

Gazing at the now wrapped up wound on Kagome's shoulder, the older miko considered the possibilty. It seemed absurd, but still not entirely unlikely...

No. Kikyo would not rush to conclusions just yet. She would wait until _after _her sister had recovered to find out who attacked her. Her sister's wellfare came before that. After Kaede, Kagome was the only family Kikyo had left.

And Kaede...Kaede was _dead._

Kikyo told Keiko that she would wait until Kagome was well again before finding out who had attacked her. Keiko nodded, and after Kikyo had reassured her that she would watch over Kagome, Keiko reitred to the next door room of her hut.

Kikyo kept watched over her sister, and silently preyed to the Gods for her life. Kagome was still young, and had her whole life ahead of her, like Kaede had. Kikyo was only a few years older than Kagome, and had been forced to take the post of miko of the village when their parents had died. She had vowed though, that her duties would never get in the way of taking care of her family, no matter how little of it she had left. When Kaede had died, both sisters had been devastated, but had still kept going, finding the comfort in the fact that they still had eachother. Kikyo had been training Kagome as a miko for the past two years, and would one day take over as _the _village miko, like Kikyo.

The older miko could only hope that Kagome would live to see that day. As she watched her younger sister finally start to relax through the pain, Kikyo made a vowel.

She _would _get revenge on whoever did this to her sister.

_Somewhere far North..._

InuYasha ran with as much speed as he could muster. He had to get away from the castle guards that were persuing him. It had been one of his..._vulnerable _nights, and with severe wounds from an attack before, the boy had been forced to seek human help from within the castle he was now fleeing from. They had welcomed him with open arms the night before, accepting him seemingly as one of their own. Then the sun had risen the next day...

InuYasha hadn't planned on staying the whole night, he had just needed some help covering his wounds, then he had planned to leave. They had given him something in his food, he realized that had caused him to fall asleep. They believed they were helping his body to gain the much needed rest it desired, but they had awoken to quite a shock the next day...

InuYasha didn't dare look back as the castle finally vanished from sight. It was always like this. People just couldn't accept him for what he really was. When he had been first left on his own, it had hurt knowing how the world saw him. A tainted creature, not worth the air he breathed. He had, however, learnt to cope. He was able to lock away his emotions, keep his heart safe from the outside world. He would never show fear, never sadness or hurt. You couldn't survive as he was in this world with a kind heart and good intentions.

Since his mother had died, InuYasha had lived following the rule that survival was of the fitest. Being kind or showing your kindness didn't get you anywhere in the cruel world of fuedal Japan.

InuYasha's golden eyes glinted in the rising sunlight that consumed the mountainous landscape. His silver hair almost reflected it, glistened in it. His running figure was a dark sillohette in the sunrise. Despite the obvious beauty of the new morning, InuYasha's face held stern and his eyes fierce, a protective barrier around his soul.

He was alone in this world. No one would ever accept him.

He was a half demon, after all.

**Please review! They always make my day!**


	2. Kikyo and Kagome

**Thank you to those that have reviewed this story, it's much appreciated!! **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Kikyo and Kagome**

The villagers bowed in deepest respect as their village miko passed by.

" A good morning to you lady Kikyo. "

" I hope today fairs you well lady Kikyo. "

Kikyo simply bowed back, or aknowledged their presence with a simple nod or slight smile. The villagers greatly respected their miko. She was kind, beautiful and very skilled at her post. She was a master of archery and rarely missed her target. She protected the village from demons, patrolling the village outskirts and keeping the villagers safe. The villagers loved Kikyo.

They also had great expectations from Kikyo's younger sister, Kagome. Kagome was different from Kikyo is many ways, but similar in few. They both possessed spiritual power, they looked fairly alike, but this was as far as the similarities went. They were _very _different in personality.

Kikyo was calm and secure, keeping her emotions at bay. Kagome was full of emotions, and had always seemed so happy and feeling towards others. She openly expressed how she felt, while Kikyo tended to keep her feelings locked up inside. It was true, that being a fully trained miko like the elder sister, meant keeping your emotions under control. Emotions could easily distract a miko, or weaken their power, so it seemed lady Kikyo merely followed the rules that were layed down for her. Kagome however, was only a miko in training, she didn't have to worry so much. There would come the day though, when Kagome would have to take over from her sister, and she would know by that time how to control her feelings.

Kagome didn't openly express her emotions all the time, she was just more open and easier to talk to than Kikyo was. Both sisters had special qualities that made them unique from eachother, but both cared for one another very much. They were a small family, and only had eachother in the world. Their parents had died when they were young, and their youngest sister Kaede had been killed when an unexpected demon had attacked their village once. The sisters pulled through though.

Kikyo walked up the dirt path to the village fields. She had felt a slight demonic aura in the area, though was only faint. It wouldn't be a very powerful demon but it would need checking out.

The village miko paused for a second, glancing back over her shoulder. She sighed.

" Where are you Kagome? "

At the river far on the other side of the village, a young teenaged girl bathed in the morning air. Boy did it feel good to have a bath in the cool, refreshing water. It soothed all her muscles, caused all her worries to float away. She felt completely relaxed and at peace with the world...

Kagome sighed heavily.

Times like this wouldn't last forever. One day, she would become the miko of her village, and morning baths would become far less frequent and scarce. Her older sister Kikyo had been training her harder than usual lately, informing her life wouldn't always be a simple breeze. It would get harder. Kagome didn't really like the thought of taking over as village priestess, but what choice did she have. She would rather live life as a normal girl, not having to worry about fighting and slaying demons...

Slaying demons...

_Slaying __**demons...**_

_" Shoot! " _

Kagome sprinted out of the river, drying herself quickly and hastily pulling her miko garb on. She was supposed to have met Kikyo in the fields ten whole minutes ago! Today she was supposed to help Kikyo patrol the village for demons! How could she have forgotten something so important?!

Quick as she could, Kagome sprinted back to the village, picking up her bow and arrows from her hut as went. She got waves from the villagers, while some shook their heads.

" Late again lady Kagome? "

Kagome would wave hasitly to them, silently wishing them well and sprinting down the dirt path which Kikyo had taken earlier.

She hoped her sister wouldn't be to angry with her...

The villager farmers sighed as they watched Kagome gallop through the fields, not naerly as gracefully as Kikyo had done. This was just the typical nature of Kagome. She never meant to doze off or be late for her training sessions with Kikyo, she was just always to preocupied with something or other. That girl loved having time to herself to think, and sometimes she simply became lost in her thoughts...

The girl...had dreams...

There was nothing overly wrong with that. She deserved to have time to herself to think every now and then, she did work hard to pleade the villagers and her older sister. It only became a problem when it interfered with her duties as a miko in training. Still, they had to admit, she had gotten much better this last year at getting to her sessions on time, and spacing out less. The villagers didn't know exactly why this year had been so different, but they figured it had something to do with what had happened to Kagome a little over a year ago...something terrible...

They would always feel great sympathy for Kagome because of that, and knew, that as much as she did her best to hide it, Kagome still carried the hurt from that event. It might never leave her, and it had notebly changed her attitude. Not alot, but enough to be recognised by those who knew her before that event.

Kagome skidded to a hault infront of Kikyo. She looked up at her sisters stern face.

" I'm so sorry Kikyo, I swear I didn't mean to be late! I just...I guess I just lost track of time..."

" Hmmhmm. Kagome, you must learn _not _to lose track of time like this. Time is an essential key in your training, if you lose track of it, you can easily make errors..."

Kagome listened silently to her sister's lecture. She did want to please Kikyo, after all Kikyo had done to take care of her, but it was still all to easy to become distracted. Training as a miko did keep you on your toes, but Kagome still found it rather unenjoyable. She was more willing than she had been to become one now however, at least more willing than she had been a year ago...

Kagome shook her head violently, causing Kikyo to turn back and look at her, a questionable expression on her face.

" Are you alright, Kagome? "

Kagome nodded and followed after her sister.

_" Just don't think about it..." _Kagome told herself, but winced slightly when she manouvered her quiver onto her shoulder. It still hurt every now and again...

The pain from that day _was _still fresh in her mind, and no matter how much she tried, she could never truly forget it. Since that day, over a year ago now, Kagome had become more willing to train as a priestess, a miko, to please the village and her sister. It might take her some getting use to getting better control of her emotions, but she would accomplish it.

She didn't want to fall into the same trap she had done a year ago...

Kikyo knew her sister was troubled. Her sad expression was evident, as was the hurt in her eyes. Nothing could be done about it. As well as the physical one, Kagome had an emotional scar that would never heal.

It was better for her to become a miko, Kikyo concluded. At least it would be far more difficult for Kagome to become attached with someone like she had done before. She wouldn't have to go through that pain again, not if the younger miko kept her emotions under control...

Kikyo sighed once more, stopping to allow Kagome to catch up with her. Her long black hair was tied up with a white ribbon, and she handed Kagome a ribbon to tie her own hair.

" Target practice. " Kikyo stated.

Kagome nodded once more, the sadness still in her eyes. Kikyo placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, giving it a light, comforting squeeze.

" I know it's hard Kagome, but it will get better, trust me..."

Kagome put on a small smile, her face brightening a little.

At least she would always have her older sister to turn to...

**Please review! The next installment will be up shortly.**


	3. Half demon and Kitsune

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to reply to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters, my computer won't let me look at my e-mails at the moment but that should be fixed soon enough. **

**But a VERY big thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed!! **

**Half demon and Kitsune**

InuYasha sat on the branch of a tree, high up from the ground. His eyes were shut, his hands behind his head, creating a soft sort of pillow for him to lay his head on. The sun was still high in the air, night time had yet to come about. The few demons he had to worry about were no where around, and the half demon had taken this small opportunity to relax and take a light snooze in the afternoon sun.

It had been an enitre year since he had last had proper contact with humans. Not that he cared, though. Humans despised demons, and with his demon inheritage, they despised InuYasha. The half dog demon didn't care though, he didn't. He was far better off alone, shut away from the world that could never accept him for what he was. He didn't need anyone else either.

InuYasha's ears suddenly perked up when he heard a yelp from somewhere in the forest. His white dog ears twitched in the direction of the yelp he had heard, trying to figure it out. More yelps could be heard, and cries...cries for help.

InuYasha keh'd. What did he care?

Without warning, something came running out from the trees and into the clearing where InuYasha rested high above from. With his inquisitive eyes, InuYasha spied a young demon running towards his tree. The kid had flaming red hair tied up in a blue bow, a puffy tail and in-human paw like feet. His clothing was a mix of different shades of blue, in sharp contrast with his green eyes.

A Kitsune.

The young Kitsune appeared to be running away from something, hiding behind the trunk of the tree that InuYasha was perched upon. InuYasha had one eye open, staring down at the Kit. The kid was panting heavily, completely out of breath. InuYasha payed him no mind, and closed his eyes once more, drifting off back into sleep...

" WHERE ARE YOU KITSUNE?! "

InuYasha nearly jumped with surprise with the sudden shriek. A look of utmost annoyance crossed his face. He looked down to the ground again to see a sluggish looking badger like demon baring its teeth in the direction of his tree. He could vaguely hear the Kitsune whimpering in fright.

The badger like demon seemed to hear the whimpering, and came up close to the tree trunk, sniffing it thoroughly.

" I know you are hear Kitsune...I will make you pay for stealing my food..."

Feh. So the Kitsune was a thief huh?

InuYasha couldn't care less about the stolen food the demon claimed the Kitsune had stolen, but both the Kit and the badger demon were making _way _to much noise for his comfort. He could see the badger demon was close to sniffing the Kitsune out, and the little Kit continued to whimper...

InuYasha rolled his golden eyes.

_" Whimpy runt..."_

The half demon jumped down from his perch on the tree, standing between the Kitsune and the badger demon, hiding the Kit from view.

" You have business with me, boy? " The badger demon growled, " I don't have the patience to be dealing with you..."

" Keh! I just came down to tell ya to stop making all that bloody noise! It was givin' me an earache! "

The badger scoffed. It was over half the size of InuYasha, and could see that the half demon was thoroughly annoyed already.

" Look boy, I _do _have business in this part of the forest. I will only leave when I find the young Kitsune who stole my food! My nose is not as good as it use to be, so it's harder to sniff the brat out! If you have seen him..."

InuYasha keh'd once more. He considered just telling the demon that the Kitsune was hiding directly behind the tree they were standing infront of, but then the Kitsune let out a small moan of fright. InuYasha could feel the Kitsune's gaze on his back from the ground, he could almost _feel _its plea...

_" Please...Please don't tell him I'm here..."_

InuYasha sighed heavily.

_" Stupid fox..." _

InuYasha tunred to look down at the badger demon.

" I ain't seen any damn Kitsune, and believe me, I'd know if I'd seen, heard or smelt one. So you can just get lost, " The half demon growled.

The badger demon seemed to be running things over in his head, before turning away from InuYasha and walking back in direction it had come, muttering curses under his breath. When the demon had disappeared, the young Kitsune finally came out from its hiding place.

" Hey...thanks for that..." The small Kit said, looking up at the tall form of InuYasha.

Said half demon keh'd one final time before crossing his arms and walking past the Kit and making his way out of the forest. The Kitsune raised an eyebrow, and galloped after InuYasha, his feet trudging along behind the half demon.

InuYasha stopped abruptly when felt the Kitsune's presence following him. He whirled round to stare him down, bearing his fangs a little.

" You got something else to say to me runt? Why the hell are you following me? "

The Kitsune remained quiet, staring up at InuYasha with his emerald eyes. InuYasha scoffed and turned round again.

" Stupid Kit. Don't you have somewhere to be? You know, away from me? "

" Actually...no..."

InuYasha's eyes widened a little when the Kit actually spoke, before impatience crossed over them when the Kit spoke again. _Man did the Kit have an annoying voice..._

" My father was killed by a pair of demons, and I only stole food from that badger demon because I was hungry! I'm starving on my own! _So..._You can look after yourself...could I...can I stay with you? "

InuYasha nearly fell over.

" WHAT?! "

" Please! I promise I won't get in your way! And it'll only be 'til I'm sure that badger demon won't come back after me! "

" Look kid. I _don't _want some pesky little Kitsune to have to look after! I travel _alone _okay? It's your own fault for stealing from that demon anyway! Just get lost runt..."

" My name's _Shippo. _" The Kit stated.

" Whatever...just leave me alone, kid. " InuYasha finshed before turning back wound and heading back along his chosen path, grunting and muttering aload of words about pesky Kits and annoying little brats.

Shippo huffed. That half demon sure had a temper, and he was definately stubborn. But then...

...so was Shippo.

That half demon _wasn't _about to get away with calling him _pesky _and a _runt._

InuYasha kept walking down the path, his arms tucked in the sleeves of his haori. His eyes narrowed in annoyance once more when he felf the Kit's presence again. Was that Kit _asking _for a beating? InuYasha wouldn't go easy on him just because he was a little guy...

The Kit seemed as stubborn as the half demon though, running behind InuYasha, hiding behind the trees when InuYasha turned round. The half demon huffed.

_" The brat's __**still **__following me..."_

He sighed.

Maybe he could ditch the kid when they reached the end of the forest. Despite them approaching the end of the vast cover of trees, it would still be a good day or two before they came to the end of it.

He'd just have to put up with that Kitsune until then.

**Review! :) I'm going to update as often as I can, since I'm in spring break!**


	4. Chance encounters

**PriestessOfHelmsDeep: ****Really big apology for not replying to your reviews! My computer still won't let me read my e-mails, I have 26 to reply to and can't! It's a real pain...I would send you a message but your profile won't let me do that either so...Thank you so much though! I always look forward to reading your reviews !**

**(And I'm also really sorry to anyone else I may have missed out, but I think I was able to send you all messages)**

**But anyway, on with the story... **

**And please, keep reviewing!**

**Chance encounters**

" How long will you be gone? "

" It depends. A week at the most I believe. The demons troubling the northern villages may prove quite a challenge to get rid of..."

Kagome nodded. Her older sister, the village miko, Kikyo, had to leave the village and take care of some demons attacking the northern villages. While she was gone, Kagome would have to temporarily take the place as village priestess.

The following day, Kagome waved goodbye to her sister with the other villagers as Kikyo set off on her horse to the north. It would be lonely without her sister, and Kagome had never been on her own before. Still, she was old enough to take care of herself now, and her sister would only be gone a week at the most. Kikyo had promised she the trip would be as short as she could make it.

So this was where Kagome had found herself. She was patrolling the village outskirts, watching out for any wondering demons as her sister had showed her. She had her bow and arrows, ready to strike any demon, and her hair was tied up in a low pony tail, like that of Kikyo's. The villagers had complimented her, stating she looked every bit a miko, as good as her sister. Kagome had politely smiled back and thanked them, but their words were far from comforting.

Kagome was the next miko in line, but she hardly felt like one. Sure, she had the spritual power of a miko but she hadn't fully mastered using them yet, unlike Kikyo. Kagome's archery skills were not half bad, but they still couldn't live up to the skills of Kikyo. She felt forever overshadowed by the expectations the villagers had of her, afraid she would not be able to live up to them.

Looking like a miko and actually being able to use the skills of a miko were two different things. Kagome only hoped she would be ready if a demon were to attack.

Much to her relief, no stray demons had entered the village. The past two days she had had as a temporary miko had been rather bland, actually, and uneventful. Demons never came within a miles range of the village. Still, if any did, Kagome wouldn't let the villagers down. She would suck up her fear, and do what she had to do as a miko. She would prove she was worthy like her sister. Kagome had slayed some demons before, though they had been rather small ones.

As the sunset of the third day crept nearer, Kagome found herself sitting on a hill, high above the village fields. Today, had once again been very uneventful. She had patrolled the outskirts, but had not sensed any demons nearby. The miko in training simply watched over the village from the hill she sat on, musing to herself, and keeping an eye on everyone below. The last time she had sat on this hill, had been when she'd spent a day training with Kikyo. Kikyo had left to retire for the night. The same night, Kagome had met someone new. That someone had changed her life forever...

Though wether for the better or worse, Kagome wasn't sure. That experience had, however, taught her to train harder, and further master her spiritual powers.

" Lady Kagome! "

Kagome turned her head and smiled gently at the village child who had appeared beside her.

" Hello Sakura, what are you doing up here on your own? It could be dangerous you know..."

" I know lady Kagome, but you looked so lonely up here all by yourself..."

Kagome smiled. Sakura was right. She _was_ lonely up here on her own. It was just another sacrifice a miko had to make. Kagome would just have to get use to it. She wondered how Kikyo had managed it all these years. Still, it was nice to have some company...

Sakura sat down beside Kagome, and held out a hand to her, clasping some lilly flowers.

" Here, I picked these for you lady Kagome, they're really pretty, like you! "

Kagome blushed at that but took the flowers from the child, breathing in their sweet scent.

" I don't know about that Sakura, but these lillies look beautiful, thank you so much..."

" It's no problem lady Kagome! I'll see you back in the village! "

The girl gave Kagome a small hug, before skipping back down the hill to meet her parents who waited for her at the bottom. Sakura's parents waved to Kagome and smiled to her, and Kagome waved back. At least she didn't have to prove herself to be accepted by _everyone..._

Suddenly, Kagome felt something, something inhuman.

_" A demonic aura..."_

Quick as lightening, Kagome got to her feet and ran in the direction she had felt the aura. It was comming from the far side of the village fields. It was a weak demonic aura, and probably wouldn't be to hard to get rid of, but it could still prove a danger to the villagers.

As Kagome ran, she suddenly felt a new aura. There was a demonic feel to it, stronger than the one she had felt before, and fierce. There was something missing from it though, and not entirely demonic...

Kagome began to worry when she heard the screams from startled villagers up ahead. Something bad was going on, and Kagome could only hope she'd reach the scene in time. The villagers were counting on her to protect them...

_The edge of the forest..._

InuYasha huffed heavily. It had been a full week since that Kit had first started following him. The brat sure was stubborn, and refused to leave the frustrated half demon alone. He'd recieved harsh words and a couple of poundings from the half demon, but the fox still stuck to him like glue. Finally, InuYasha had begun to accept that the pesku Kitsune might be with him to stay...or at least planning to. What ever happened to just staying with him until that badger demon was gone? They had left the forest well over a day ago...

The Kitsune was sitting in the tree above him, where he rested against his trunk. The half demon guessed, over all, the Kitsune hadn't been as bothersome as he thought he would be. Sometimes, he did step over the line of his personal space, but other times, he knew when to stay away. At least the Kit respected that...

The Kitsune seemed to be frutrated with something or other, and it was starting to annoy the half demon with the wines the kid made.

" Hey brat, what the hell are you trying to do?! Stop whining already! "

" Mind your own business! And I told you before, my name's _Shippo_, not _brat, _or _runt, _just Shippo! Get it right! "

InuYasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together tightly, a stress point clearly visable on his head. _" Who the hell does that kid think he is?! Telling __**me**__ to mind __**my **__own business! Who's the one invading personal space here?! "_

" Listen _here __**Shippo, **_if you think for one minute that you're gonna get away with telling me--! "

" Shh! "

_What the hell? _

Did that brat just tell _shh _him?

The kid was _seriously _asking for it...

" I smell a village! "

" Huh? "

The kid said he smelt a village? As in, a human village? InuYasha didn't like the sound of that...

He retorted back to the Kitsune.

" So? It's just a village, probably full of humans that would try and slay you without a second--"

InuYasha was cut off again when the Kit jumped down from his perch on the tree and sped off away from him, following the river along. InuYasha raised an eyebrow. _" Well, good ridance..."_

He sat back against the tree trunk. That annoying little brat was finally gone!

Where the hec was the kid off to in such a hurry anyway?...

InuYasha opened one eye and looked in the direction which the Kit had sped off to. The half demon sniffed the air, taking in the smell comming from that direction...

The village...

A _human _village!

Stupid runt!

InuYasha jumped up from his spot on the ground and sprinted after the Kitsune. What the hell was he thinking? Just to wonder aimlessly into a village where they wouldn't hesitate to kill a young Kit like Shippo? He'd be dead meat! Literally!

InuYasha only hoped he could reach the Kit before he got within a metres range of the village...

Not just for the Kit's safety, but also for his own. He would never touch humans, his own _mother _had been human...

But, humans wouldn't think twice about sparing a _half _demon...

Or any demon for that matter.

The young Kitsune wondered to the very edge of the village. He had smelt the village, and also the food it provided.

_" Okay, so maybe food is all I can really think about now, but I need my strength! I'm just a little guy! And that jerk InuYasha or whatever is never exactly that willing to lend me any of the fish he catches...it wouldn't hurt! Just a little bit of fish! "_

Shippo was desperate at the moment. He would have to properly fend for himself now, and if that meant stealing from human villages...

Hmm...His father might not be that proud of him, but Shippo was rapidly running out of options. He couldn't hunt, his father had never had the chance to teach him. He would need some supplys to help him sharpen his numerous gadgets aswell, they were becomming really blunt and unaffective...his spinning top especially...infact, the only thing he had at the moment that was the least bit affective was his fox fire! And on its own, that didn't do much either...

Shippo made up his mind. He would have to take a few things from the village, and maybe some food. He wouldn't do any harm to the humans, just take what he needed and go. It would be risky though, even he knew what the consequences might be if he were to get caught...

The young Kit shrugged his fear away, and sped off into the village fields, doing his best to keep in the shadows and out of sight.

Behind the Kit, InuYasha spied him head off into the fields.

_" Arggh! How stupid can this kid get?! " _

Wasting no time, InuYasha followed after Shippo into the village fields, following a long line of trees to keep himself hidden. If he was lucky, the humans wouldn't spot him. Shippo on the other hand...

That brat probably didn't even know the first thing about keeping properly hidden.

Though, InuYasha supposed, while Shippo might startle the villagers, InuYasha would probably _terrify _them...

He was much bigger, had razor sharp claws and fangs, and stood taller than any measly Kit ever would.

" DEMON! DEMON! "

_" Shit..." _

InuYasha looked through his cover of shadows to see a young human girl squealing out loud to her mother, the girls mother screaming 'demon! ' and ' thief! ' as Shippo ran inbetween their legs, narrowly dodging the numerous spears that were being thrown at him. Stupid Kit...

Shippo ran as fast as he could, the bag of herbs he held over his shoulder bouncing heavily across his back. He yelped as an arrow landed directly infront of him, missing him by inches. Shippo took that as a good idea to turn back and try running away in the direction he had come, but that path was now blocked by angry villagers.

" Hault demon! How dare you steal from our fields! "

Shippo skidded to a hault, fear filling his heart as he realised he was trapped.

_" Stupid Shippo...stupid, STUPID! " _Shippo inwardly cursed himself. It had been a long shot, but he had really believed he would make it out of the village unscathed...

Now, as Shippo watched who appeared to be the village headman holding a long sword above his head, he could barely move. The immense fear he felt kept him glued to the spot. He had no where to run now, nothing to do but await the death blow...

The headman brought his sword down, yelling " DIE PEST! " as he brought it towards the Kitsune's body...

CLANG!!

Shippo looked up to see the sword come flying out of the headman's hands, splitting into two. The villagers gasped in surprise and fear as they gazed at the one who had stopped the headman from killing the Kit. Shippo looked up and gasped himself, hope lighting up inside him...

_" InuYasha! " _

Said half demon had jumped down from his perch in the shadows of the trees, using his claws to sever the sword the headman held in half. He couldn't let the Kit die such a terrible death. As annoying as the kid was, he still didn't deserve to die like that. And, in the week InuYasha had known Shippo, he had grown a sort of...fondness for the Kit. A fondness kept hidden _deep, __**deep **_down inside him. The kid, though not a half demon like himself, was all alone in the world, like him.

InuYasha now stood infront of Shippo, his claws at the ready. He wouldn't hurt the humans, but he could threaten them, warn them to stay away.

The fact that InuYasha was protecting the Kitsune, only seemed to anger the villagers more.

They saw him for what he was, a half dog demon, stuck in partial transformation...a half breed...

The scum of the earth.

" KILL THEM BOTH! DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO LIVE! THE HALF BREED HAS COME TO PROTECT THE KITSUNE! KILL THEM BOTH!! " The headman ordered.

The headman and numerous other men came at InuYasha and Shippo with spears and swords. InuYasha managed to block most of the blows, and those that did hit him wouldn't do him much harm, with him being a half demon. It was just difficult to fight so many weapons off at once. He couldn't watch them all at the same time...

" ARGGH!! " InuYasha yelled outloud as a villager came up behind him, unnoticed by him, and thrust his sword through the half demon's torso. It hurt, InuYasha would not deny. One wound might not kill him, but another...

InuYasha knelt back infront of Shippo, hunching over a little, cringing, and clutching the new stab wound that was now leaking blood from his stomach. It was deep, and it hurt more than the half demon would like to admit...

He would definately have some trouble fighting the humans off now.

" InuYasha! " Shippo yelled, yelping as the half demon cringed once more.

The humans were now rounding in on the two, weapons held at the ready. InuYasha's movements would be much slower now, and the Kit couldn't hold them all off on his own...

So this was how InuYasha would die, beaten to death by the hands of humans. InuYasha made one last attempt to fight off the humans, but it proved futile as the humans were ready for him now. InuYasha dropped down to his knees, covering Shippo with the sleeves of his haori. He closed his eyes and awaited the many death blows that would come at him...

" STOP!! "

Both InuYasha and Shippo's eyes widened when they heard the voice shout out to the villagers. InuYasha couldn't see properly, the pain he felt in his torso was blinding his vision. He could just make out though, a red and white claded figure, with flowing black hair tied up in a ribbon, their bow and arrow held at the ready. InuYasha gave up on trying to figure out what this new villager was trying to do, and finally collapsing to the ground.

" InuYasha! " Shippo shouted, running round the half demon's wounded body and pulling slightly on the forelocks on either side of his head, " InuYasha wake up! "

Shippo knew he was done for now, the villagers could easily kill them both...

...but no blows ever came.

Shippo looked up to see the female who had entered the scene before, stepping infront of the Kit and InuYasha, holding out her arms over them, stopping the villagers from proceeding any further.

" Leave them alone headman! " The woman ordered the said headman, who was now looking very perplexed at the female, as if he couldn't figure something out. Shippo recognised the clothing that the female wore...

_" That girl is...a miko! And she's __**helping **__us! Why?! "_

" I order you, as the next miko in line, to leave these two alone! Lower your weapons now! "

The miko ordered once more, and slowly, one by one, the villagers lowered their weapons. They cringed slightly at the ferosity of the miko's voice.

One man spoke up.

" But lday Kagome, the Kitsune was _stealing _from our fields, and the half breed was _protecting _it! They have violated our laws as humans! They do not deserve-- "

" _I _will say if they do or do not deserve to live master Keseke, and I can tell you you all lack proper judgement...since when do you kill for stealing? Even if the Kit is a demon, the Kitsune was doing no harm! The other was merely trying to help his friend, I saw it all comming down from that hill..."

" But lady Kagome-- "

" Enough Keseke! _I _will decide what to do with them, you will leave that judgement with me, period. Now, will you all please go back to your duties and leave these two be! "

The villagers looked hesitant, but eventually they turned and walked back to their huts and fields, occasionally glancing back at their miko, worried and questioning glances on their faces. After all that had happened to their miko in the past, she was _still _willing to protect demons?

Hadn't her relationship with that other demon taught her anything?

Shippo watched as the miko who had saved both him and InuYasha turned and knelt down beside them both. Shippo flinched and spread out his arms infront of the unconscious InuYasha.

" Don't come any closer miko, I know what _your _lot are like! "

The miko sighed.

" I apologise if I come across that way, Kitsune, but I can asure you I mean no harm to you or your friend. Your friend is in need of help, and I know where I can get him some, somewhere you will both be safe..."

Shippo looked dumbfounded up at the miko. She really was helping them! Or at least she said she was...could he really trust such a human? One whose duty it was known by far and wide was to protect their villages and slay demons? Miko's were raised to _hate _demons...

But, there was an unsual kindness in this particular miko's warm, brown eyes, and something told Shippo he could trust her.

Finally, Shippo nodded and accepted the miko's help. She smiled gently at him and manouvered the half demon to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder to hold him up straight. Shippo, seeing the difficulty she would have getting him to any help, quickly transformed himself into what looked like a giant, round pink ball with big eyes.

" So it seems Kitsune's like yourself really are shape-shifters..." The miko declared, and with the help of the Kit, was able to lift the half demon onto Shippo.

" Take him to the far east side of the village, there's a lone hut hidden by trees. You will find help, and I will get there as soon as I can. "

The pink ball like Shippo nodded and floated through the air in way the miko had directed him, InuYasha bobbing along on his back. Sure enough he came to a lone hut, hidden from view by a few trees and cut off from the rest of the village. Shippo spied an elderly looking woman mixing some herbs over a fire. A healer.

Shippo glanced back behind him.

Maybe that miko really could be trusted...

He'd heard that villager say the miko's name.

Kagome...

The transformed Kitsune suddenly gulped.

What would InuYasha's reaction be when he awoke?


	5. Awakening

**YES!! I CAN LOOK AT MY E-MAILS!! **

**I will now reply to ALL reviews!**

**Awakening**

InuYasha stirred and tossed. His side felt sore, but not quite as bad as it had been earlier. He remembered what the humans had done to him, him trying to protect Shippo from the villagers and then...a red and white cladded figure with flowing black hair? After that, darkness had consumed his vision.

His thoughts went straght to Shippo's wellfare. Was the Kit alright? Did he make it out of there unscathed? How was it that he himself was alive? Those humans had been ready to beat him to death.

A scent suddenly caught his nose. It was unfamiliar, and smelt vaguely like herbs...

Another scent came to his nose...grass and forest trees...Shippo.

Good. So the brat was alive.

InuYasha could tell from the smells that he wasn't in his usual open air habitat, and it startled him.

Where the hell was he?

InuYasha's eyes shot open. His vision was blury, a mixture of moving shapes and shadows, until it finally started to focus.

" He's waking up! InuYasha! "

That was definately the Kit's voice, he'd know that high pitched squeal anywhere. His vision was still focusing, and he couldn't make out the face of the one who pushed him gently back down against what felt like soft padding.

" Young Kitsune, please help me fetch some water from the stream, he will need that wound properly cleaned again in a little while, " Said an aging, and unfamiliar voice.

He heard the padding of feet, as Shippo left with the figure who had spoken. Was he alone now?

InuYasha's vision finally came into focus, and his eyes widened. He sat up. He was a medium sized hut, a small pit fire brewing in its centre. Various herbs had been spread out across the floor, and a bowl of red tainted water lay next to him, a wet cloth resting in it. His haori was spread out next to him, and his white undershirt had been removed.

Why the hec was he here? What had happened?

Why was he in a _human's _hut?!

" You'll do well not to move so soon..."

InuYasha whirled round at the new voice. There, standing in the doorway of the hut, was the red and white cladded figure he had seen before, holding a stash of fresh flowers in their arms.

A female. A human woman.

Almost immediately, InuYasha sprung to his feet and prepared to defend himself. This girl...he could feel the spritual aura that sparked off of her...

She was a **miko.**

Miko's _despised _demons.

" Who the hell are you?! " InuYasha growled at her, flexing his claws, " Why am I _here?! _"

The miko flinched slightly when he flexed his claws at her, but soon found herself again, an unreadable expression on her face. No...it wasn't unreadable...it looked...sad...concerned?

_" What the hell? "_

The miko stepped in the hut, standing closer to him and reaching a hand out to InuYasha's shoulder.

He backed away and snarled.

" Don't touch me bitch! I know you plan on purifying me! "

The miko looked taken aback.

" Why? " She asked.

InuYasha was the one taken back this time. What did she mean why? Was she thick or something? He was a half demon! Demon blood ran through his veins! Didn't she realize that? Wasn't it part of a miko's job to _purify _demons?

InuYasha snarled at her again.

" You know damn well why bitch! You're a miko! A _priestess! _Isn't it a miko's job to slay demons?! Or has it escaped your notice that I _am _one?! "

The miko answered calmly, though InuYasha did not miss the look of annoyance that crossed her face briefly.

" I am only a miko in training, _half demon._ I can tell you full well that it is a miko's job to slay demons, yes, but only those that pose a threat to the village that that miko protects..."

" How do you know I don't pose a threat then? How do you know I'm not gonna just walk out this hut right now and kill every last human in your village?! Children and all?! "

" I don't think you're the sort to do such things..."

InuYasha recoiled, a look of surprise on his face, before he recovered himself once more, glaring back at the miko.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? "

The miko sighed.

" I saw you protecting your little Kitsune friend, Shippo. You only stepped in to protect him, and at no time did you hurt any villagers, only guarded your friend...perhaps you threatened the villagers, but still you didn't hurt them, even when they hurt you..." The miko motioned with her head to InuYasha's bandaged torso.

InuYasha's snarl disappeared but he still continued to glare at her.

" I could see it on your face from where I was, you were determined to protect the Kit, but also determined not to hurt the villagers, you wouldn't fight back...What the villagers were doing to you and Shippo was uncalled for, so stepped in and stopped them before they could do anything else to you. Your friend then helped me take you to this hut, which belongs to the healer of the village, Keiko, " The miko concluded.

" Keh! I _would _have fought back if that guy hadn't plunged his sword through my stomach! What would ya have to say about that, huh miko? "

The miko laughed half heartedly.

" You still refused to hurt them before hand, and for that, I won't deny you the help you need with that wound. I'm ashamed that the villagers sore it fit to take matters into their own hands and do something so...barbaric...I apologise for their actions. "

" KEH! I don't NEED you to apologise and I DON'T want your help bitch! I don't care wether you saved me or not, but there's no WAY I'm gonna let some puny human like you help me! "

The miko's calm deamonor changed quite drastically. She visably gritted her teeth, her fists shaking slightly.

Good. InuYasha wanted her to hate him. That way maybe he could finally get away from this village! He wouldn't admit it, but a small part of him _was _thankful to the miko for saving him and Shippo. She was a human still though, and humans, as far as he was concerned, couldn't be trusted. Human's should _hate _him.

The miko finally spoke through her slightly gritted teeth, a stress point visable on her forehead. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while speaking to him, the look of agitation still there on her face.

" Look here you grateful jerk! I'm not _asking _you to accept my apology but I _am _offering you my help! I _know _you don't trust me, and after what the villagers did to you, I can't blame you! But that wound _needs _treatment and don't you deny it! I saw how you winced when Keiko wrapped it up for you! "

" Keh! It's just a scatch! "

" It's NOT just a scatch! Someone plunged their _sword _straight through your stomach! You need to have it treated! "

" I'm a HALF DEMON wench! It'll heal perfectly on its own! "

To prove his point, InuYasha took a step forward, prepared to jump past the miko and escape, but fell back, clutching the wound and cringing heavily.

The miko rolled her eyes.

" Idiot! You've gone and opened it up again! "

She came forward, trying to get InuYasha to sit back down, but the half demon was stubborn. He rolled out of her way and and tried to stand once more, biting back a pained moan, wincing at how surprisingly painful the stab wound actually was. It had only come from a human! It shouldn't have been this painful!

InuYasha suddenly let out a yelp of pain and fell to the floor, but still refusing to admit defeat, trying to stand and get away from the miko once more. Said miko simply huffed and before InuYasha could react she placed her hands on his shoulders, easing him back down. He growled at the contact and shoved her away, and it ended up with him kneeling on top of her, baring his fangs threateningly. Her eyes widened, and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at how close they were, but she shrugged it off.

InuYasha smirked triumphantly down at her, preparing to stand and make his getaway now. As he moved to stand back up from on top of her, something stopped him...

...and it wasn't just the pain of the wound.

It was the miko...she blushing...but only for a moment. He himself found he was blushing, quickly shrugging it off and cursing under his breath, hoping she hadn't noticed. Why would he blush any way?

A smirk from the miko took him by surprise. She used her free hand to reach up to InuYasha head and yanked onto one of his soft, white dog ears. InuYasha immediately felt himself go slack, and he fell back down beside the miko. She took her hand away and leaned over him, her knees keeping his legs from moving and her hands gently applying pressure to his arms, so as not to hurt him any further. She smirked in victory.

" Hmm...I thought that might do the trick, dogs tend to calm down like that when you rub their ears...out of pleasure I'd say..."

InuYasha, realizing what she was implying, growled and bared his teeth at her once more. How _dare _that girl do that to him?! It was humiliating to say the least, but what was worse...

He _had _actually enjoyed it.

Now, he couldn't move, she had him trapped under her body weight, but being careful still of his wound. He gave up, his growling intensifying.

" Bitch..." He snarled.

Kagome eased herself off of him, but still keeping her hands on his arms to hold him down.

" My name isn't _bitch, _it's _Kagome..._" The miko stated, setting to work with re-wrapping his opened wound.

" Keh whatever _wench..._" InuYasha said cooly, enjoying the look of annoyance on her face.

" It's not wench either, _dog-boy..._"

Said dog-boy frowned and turned his gaze away from her as she peeled his past bandages off of him. Despite her apparent annoyance with him, she was very gentle with his wound, being as careful as she could when she wiped it down with a damp cloth, applying the fresh herbs she had picked. He bit his lip to keep him from moaning, he wouldn't give this miko any further satisfaction at seeing that she was right about the wound hurting him.

" Hold still for me, I'm going to re-wrap it..."

The miko, Kagome, wrapped a bandage around his torso carefully, but tightly to stop any more blood from escaping. InuYasha cursed himself, but still couldn't help but take notice on how gentle the girl was being with him.

No one had ever been so gentle with him before...

No one except his mother.

He'd almost forgotten what it felt like, to have someone care for you like this. Why was a human helping him? Not just any human, but a miko in training? He frowned at Kagome, thoroughing his brow as if trying to work her out. He looked at her face, waiting to see if she'd give off some kind of silent answer to his question. Nope. It honestly seemed like she just _wanted _to help him...

" Am I interupting anything lady Kagome? "

Said miko visably flinched at Keiko's voice, her eyes widening and a light blush appearing on her face.

" Er...No lady Keiko, I was just re-wrapping his wounds, the idiot went and opened them again..."

" Who you calling idiot bitch?! "

Keiko nodded her head, a small smile on her features.

" Very well, but you should be leaving now Kagome, I will see to his wounds later on. You have miko duties to attend to, no? "

InuYasha didn't miss the sadness that came across Kagome's face. The miko nodded all the same at Keiko, finally finished with InuYasha's wound and standing up before him.

" Your Kitsune friend, Shippo I think, will be wanting to make sure you're alright. He's been very worried about you ever since you passed out, poor little thing..."

Kagome made her way to the entrance of the hut, pulling back the flap to leave. InuYasha stopped her.

" Hey...thanks...Kagome..."

A small smile appeared on the miko's face. InuYasha was traumatised to find he was blushing yet _again._

" You're welcome...InuYasha..."

She stepped out of the hut.

So, she'd known his name all along huh? He guessed that Kit had told her...

That miko had certainly puzzled him. She had been...almost..._kind _to him, you could say. She had helped him...she'd _saved _him from the villager's wrath, both him _and _Shippo. She'd told him she didn't think he was the sort to hurt humans, that he didn't derserve what those villagers had done to him...so, did she only help him out of pity?

No. That wasn't it...was it? Human's on the whole hated demons, but they weren't unfeeling. Maybe Kagome just felt guilty because of what the villagers had done? She just felt sorry for him?

No. Still, InuYasha didn't think that was it. There had been something else there in her eyes, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She had looked almost concerned, he was sure, when she had been treating his wounds again. It wasn't pity...she had looked, well, annoyed with his attitude, but still _worried _for him. For _him. _For _InuYasha..._

No one, no human or demon had ever looked at him like that, with worry or concern. His human mother had, but no one else had ever even given him a look that said anything other than _scum. _Sure, Shippo didn't seem to mind being with him, but he had only been looking for someone to be his body guard.

The way that girl had looked concerned for him, worried...it gave him a nice feeling.

He shook his head violently. Humans were humans. No human would ever give such a worthless creature like himself a second thought, unless they planned on killing him. He must have imagined the look in that miko's eye, there was no other explanation for it. It wasn't _possible _that someone would feel for him, or look at him with concern or worry.

InuYasha slumped down against the futon. Okay, he'd accept this healer's help for now, he couldn't move with his wound anyway. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to fall to sleep and just forget about everything that had happened to him over the past few days.

But still...InuYasha opened one golden eye to once again stare at where Kagome had exited through the hut entrance. He couldn't help but wonder...

...would he see her again?

**Okay, please, please review!! I'm begging you!! I'm kinda looking to get more reviews on this one than I have on any of my other stories, so I have 50 to beat! Please review! **

**Next chapter will be up ASAP, promise XD**


	6. Further thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**Review please!**

**Further thought**

Kagome made her way through the village centre the next morning. She didn't miss the wary glances the villagers gave her as she walked past. There was an awkward silence as she passed the headman's hut. The headman himself gave her a slight nod in aknowledgment of her presence, which she returned.

A few villagers waved good moring to her, or bowed and curtseyed in respect, but Kagome could see that were all eyeing her suspiciously, and giving her worried looks. A few of them came up to Kagome and began speaking to her.

" A good morning to you lady Kagome, I trust you slept well? "

" Wonderfully thank you. "

" So...what ever did become of those two demons in the end? "

Kagome sighed. She should have known this was comming. The villagers seemed to find it very hard to accept she'd actually let not one, but _two _demons go free...and had saved them from death.

" The two demons will not harm this village, Aiko, nor did they intend too in the first place. One was hungry while the other was merely protecting his friend. "

" But lday Kagome! You cannot honestly believe that--"

" I do! I have spoken with the two of them, and I can asure you they mean no harm. "

" How can you trust what they tell you?! They could have bewitched you for all you know! "

" I highly doubt that. The Kitsune is just a child, and the other was severely injured by Sora's hand..."

Kagome gave Sora a frown.

" Now, all of you, you will drop the matter as it no longer concerns you. I will keep a close eye _should _they attack this village, but I'm sure there will be no reason to..."

" Lady Kagome, " The headman came up to her, " Have you honestly forgotten what happened with that _other _demon you layed your trust in? What the consequences on _your _part were? "

The headman was trying to get to her, Kagome knew. The villagers certainly didn't approve of what she had done to help InuYasha and Shippo yesterday, but that didn't mean she needed reminding of her _past _mistakes. She knew full well better than any of them the pain she had gone through the last time she had allowed a demon to live, but when she knew they meant no harm to the village she couldn't just stand back and them get slaughtered...

" You don't need to remind me of my past errors, headman, it is not your place. I'd advise you to carry on with your normal duty and leave the matter of those demons be..."

Kagome turned away from them all and walked out of the village, trudging up the same hillside she had been sitting upon yesterday.

Down below, the villagers got back to their duties and chores. They were concerned for Kagome. What if she was being led astride again? Into a false sense of security like before? Kagome didn't seem like she could be wavered though, and the look she had given the headman at his comment was more than enough for them to keep their mouthes shut about yesterday.

They would wait until lady Kikyo returned, she was the only one who could really talk sense into Kagome. Kagome would listen to her older sister.

_Keiko's hut..._

" You should not be up so soon child, those wounds will re-open yet _again..._"

" Keh! I'm a half demon woman, you know, _demon _blood? One little stab wound ain't gonna keep me from getting a little fresh air is it? "

" I am merely warning you..."

" Whatever old hag..."

Keiko tried to reason with the half demon but he would not listen. His wounds were not entirely healed, so the healer was not keen on letting him get up so quick. She had treated _one _single demon in the past, so she had a little experience with treating them. She had never come across a _half _demon before though, and certainly not anyone as arrogant as InuYasha.

InuYasha gave in, a little.

" Look, I'll be back alright? I'm just gonna get a little air, I've been couped up in that smelly hut of yours for a whole night and day! I need to stretch my legs! "

" But...you will come back, right InuYasha? " Shippo asked from his perch on Keiko's shoulder. The Kit had become quickly accostumed to living with the healer and helping her collect herbs and fresh water from the stream in the forest. He wasn't as keen as InuYasha was to leave the place.

InuYasha on the other hand, still found it strange staying in a _human's _hut and recieving _help _from one. The wound he had still wasn't completely healed, but he planned to leave as soon as it was. He just wanted to get away from this village, he had to many unpleasant memories with humans, memories that had deeply scarred him.

InuYasha promised the Kit he would be back and went for a run. He kept to the very furthest sidelines of the village, away from the view of village life, where he knew he'd be better off. His stomach constantly pulled with each movement he made, but it was nothing that the half demon couldn't bare or live out.

The sun was still rising in the sky of an early morning, and birds were singing somewhere far off. He watched the sun rising, its warm glow seeming to relax his mind a little, allow him to think. He was surprised, to say the least, to find his thoughts had wondered off to the miko he had met yesterday.

Why the hec would he be thinking about her?

Still, since she'd left to go back to the village yesterday, she'd been in the back of his mind at all times. He figured it was just because she'd actually bothered to help him. Sure that healer Keiko had helped him, but he had a nagging hunch it had been because Kagome had asked her too. There was something seriously odd with that miko. He'd barely known her five minutes and he already felt...

He pushed that thought aside. No one had hepled him before like that, that was all. It was just something...new to him. He wasn't sure wether he liked it or not, or wether it was something to be avoided in the future.

InuYasha came to a hill top that towered high above the village. An amazing view of the landscape could be seen for miles, and the horizon was dotted with mountains. It was quite a view, not that InuYasha was one to take in the scenery. It just caught his notice. It was very...peaceful up here on the hill.

" Enjoying the view? "

InuYasha jumped and whirled round. There, sitting on the grass beside him was the miko who had saved both him and Shippo yesterday, Kagome. She was sitting with her legs brought up to her chest. the long sleeves of her prietess yakuta covering her body as she held her arms across her chest, supposedly keeping herself warm. She was smiling slightly up at him.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He was sure he'd been alone up here! He hadn't even sensed that miko's presense!

" Keh when the hell did _you _get here?! You sneak up on me or something?! "

" Nope, " the miko shook her head, " I've been up here all morning so far. "

InuYasha suddenly caught the scent of salt. Had...had she been...crying or something?

InuYasha looked at her face. There were the faint trails of dried tears on her face.

_" So she has been crying..." _

Keh! What did he care if the girl had been crying or not?

But still, he was...curious as to why...

But it wasn't because he was worried! He hardly knew this miko!

" Have...the villagers been asking you about yesterday? "

InuYasha was surprised at his own question.

Kagome looked surprised aswell. Maybe the half demon was on better terms with her than he had been yesterday...

" Of course it's not like I'm bothered or anything! "

Kagome sighed. Apparently not completely better terms...

But then why would he ask such a question?

" Yes. The villagers did not really approve of me saving you and your friend, but then they shouldn't have had such poor judgement about you two as they did...but still, you can't blame them entirely...rogue demons have attacked this village before...I guess they thought they were just ensuring their own safety..."

InuYasha looked away.

" Yeah...I guess..."

Something else had been bugging him all night. What was the real reason this girl had for saving them? She didn't know them, didn't even know if she could trust him or Shippo...

What made her so sure she had done the right thing?

Kagome seemed to know what he was thinking.

" I saved you both yesterday because, as wrong as perhaps Shippo's intentions were, they were not completely without reason. He had stolen some herbs, yes, but only because he was hungry...the Kitsune told me himself he had been desperate, and he apologised for his actions too...and then, when I saw you leap in and knock the sword from the headman's grasp...you still made no move to attack the headman or any of the villagers...You could have if you'd wanted to, but you didn't...

" I guess that was when I knew you truely meant no harm, you were defending a friend from a terrible fate, and in turn risking your own life not fighting back against the villagers...I couldn't just stand back and watch you both take the blows for something you hadn't done..."

InuYasha sat down next to her, looking at her through his fringe.

" But you're a miko...miko's are brought up to slay demons...miko's...or any human for that matter despises demons..."

Kagome looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

" Is that what you think? "

InuYasha looked away again.

" It's just from experience..."

Kagome's eyes saddened a little. InuYasha must have had a hard life...not everyone was as accepting or understand as some were...

" InuYasha...not everything is as it appears, there's always more to things than what you see first...you should know that everyone views the earth and its creatures differently...some accept you for what you are, others don't...some miko's are brought up to hate demons, some see past that...some know that just like humans, there are good and bad demons..."

InuYasha listened carefully to what she was saying. He supposed...from the life he had had, he had only ever met humans that seemed to hate him, and for that, he'd grown a sort of stereo-typical view of them...but now, as he took in what Kagome was saying...he realized that maybe he had overlooked humans a little...not all of them were accepting, but they, like demons and half demons alike, were all different. Everyone had different views on life.

" Keh...maybe you're right...but you still don't know for sure that you can trust me..."

Kagome was suddenly reminded of something. Over a year ago, on this very hilltop, she'd had a similar conversation with a demon...he'd asked her the same question, and in the end, she'd found the demon hadn't been as trustworthy as he'd first appeared.

But then again, that had been under different circumstances.

She spoke again to InuYasha.

" It's true, I _don't _know wether I can trust you completely yet, but neither do you know if _you _can trust _me..._It's something we're both going to have to earn from one another, isn't it? But I can say right now, that I...I do like you InuYasha...I'm not sure why, but I do, and I don't think you mean any harm to me or anyone else...It's just a feeling I have..."

InuYasha's eyes widened as she spoke that last part. She...liked him? Why? She hardly knew him...they had only just met...he was a half demon..._and _she was a _miko_.

But still, Kagome _**liked**_ him. For that, she seemed certain.

InuYasha wasn't sure why, and he knew he might possibly regret it later, but...

He liked Kagome too.

It was just...a feeling he had. Something was telling him this miko _could _be trusted.

The two sat watching the last of the sunrise together, simply finding eachother's presense enjoyable.

It appeared, after that, the two had formed a special sort of...(unusual)...bond...

...a friendship.


	7. Kikyo's return

**Next chapter!**

**Read, review and enjoy.**

**Kikyo's return**

Over the course of the next few days, InuYasha had been meeting up with Kagome on the same spot on the hill, sitting with her, watching the sun rise with her.

Keiko had noticed the half demon had been disappearing every morning, claiming he was going off for a...'run'.

Shippo had began to wonder where InuYasha was going too. He always came back, like he had promised, but he took _hours _almost. It was a curious happening, but the Kitsune didn't pay too much thought to it. He must have just enjoyed those runs...

Though, in the few weeks Shippo had known the half demon, it was starting to take his notice that InuYasha appeared a bit more..._happy_ around Keiko and himself (or something like happy). He was arrogant and rude to the both of them, but in the first time since Shippo had met him, he was...relaxed.

Keiko remembered that the half demon had stated that as soon as his wounds were healed, he would be leaving. His wounds _were _healed now. Yet still, the half demon always returned after one of his so called _runs..._

" Keh! Someone gotta make sure that Kit's gonna be alright here with you! We still don't know if you're entirely trustworthy! " Had been the half demon's excuse.

Keiko knew that maybe that was _part _of the reason, but definately not his _major _reason for staying...

Something else was up.

" InuYasha! Have you met Kagome again at all? You know, the miko from the village? I didn't get the chance to properly thank her for saving us and I haven't seen her since she came and re-wrapped your wound the day after, " Shippo said, looking up at InuYasha.

The half demon dropped the log he had been carrying, blushing furiously. The Kit didn't notice, but Keiko certainly did...

InuYasha regained himself, picking up the fallen log and growling back at Shippo.

" You actually think _I've _seen her! What makes you think I would even _want _to see her again! She's a **miko **for crying out loud! I hardly trust humans, what would make you think I'd even _talk _to that girl again?! "

" I didn't _ask _if you wanted to see her, just if you had, " Shippo retorted.

InuYasha frowned, whirling back round from Shippo and muttering under his breath. He placed the log down on the ground, wraking his claws across it, sharpening his claws. He was still muttering to himself. Shippo raised an eyebrow but didn't think much on it.

Keiko had a small smirk on her again face. She had had years of experience, and knew when a person was trying to hide something like this. After Kagome had left the hut the other day, Keiko had noticed a slight change in InuYasha's aura. He was...calmer, almost. Something had been different about him after the miko had left.

She would meet up with Kagome, Keiko decided, and see if her hunch was correct. No sense trying to talk to that half demon, even he was more 'relaxed'.

The following day, InuYasha and Kagome found themselves together on the hilltop once more. They would talk to eachother, share things with eachother. Kagome found herself opening up to him more, and InuYasha found himself doing the same thing. They wouldn't reveal much about one another's past, it was just the little things. InuYasha explained that he had been on his own most of his life, fending for himself while growing up. He was pleased that Kagome listened so intently to him, giving him all the time he needed to speak, and if something got to painful for him to explain, like a bad memory for instance, she'd tell him it was okay. She'd tell him he didn't have to talk to her about those painful if he wasn't ready.

InuYasha wouldn't show it, but he greatly appreciated that. Kagome seemed to know when he felt pain in what he was explaining. He would usually grumble and say it didn't feel such emotions, letting his pride get in the way. He was, after all, still getting use to having someone to talk to, someone to open up to. It felt strange, but InuYasha had found himself opening up to Kagome more and more over the past few days, sharing with her things he would have never dreamed of sharing with anyone else.

She shared a few things with him too. She told him about her worries that she would not live up the expectations the villagers had of her as a miko. She told him how her older sister had been training her as a proper miko for the past few years, preparing her for when she took over as the next village miko. She also told him of the hopes she'd had of living a slightly different life, a life where she could travel Japan, have adventures, meet new people and such.

InuYasha would always listen so intently to what she was saying. He wasn't perfect, very occasionally scoffing or calling her dreams far fetched or stupid, but Kagome could see this wasn't what he really thought, at least not all the time.

Listening to one another's hopes, their dreams...it was something neither of them were completely accustomed to. Kikyo would listen to Kagome if she had a problem with training or a worry, but never would Kagome feel relaxed or not concerned about telling her of her doubts of being a miko, her old dream of leaving the village and travelling the land. Kikyo, as good as a sister as she was, just wouldn't understand. She expected Kagome to become a miko, like her, as did the entire village. They would take her dreams as nonsense.

With InuYasha, she didn't have to worry about that. She didn't have expectations to live up too, rules to follow.

She could just be herself with him.

The next day, InuYasha set off for one of his 'runs' again, and came to the hilltop where him and Kagome sat with one another every day. Only this time, she wasn't there.

_" Where the hell is that wench? " _

He ran back to Keiko's not daring to venture into the village and look for her. He mused to himself. Had he really grown so accustomed to having Kagome around?

When he returned, he found Keiko had changed from her normal pale kimono, to a light green one. She was stepping out of the hut, and making her way along the path that led up to the village. He caught her just as she was about to disappear from view.

" Hey! Where are you off too?! "

Keiko aknowledged his presense, turning round to meet the half demon.

" Ah, InuYasha, you're back early today... Lady Kikyo is returning today, the_ entire _village is busy preparing for her arrival. I am going into the village to offer what help I can give to them."

InuYasha noticed the way she emphasised the word entire. So, did that mean Kagome was busy preparing for her sister's return aswell?

Probably.

She could have told him!

InuYasha watched as Keiko walked along the dirt path that led to the village. He sighed, deeply.

He couldn't very well walce into the village and speak to Kagome could he? Not after what had happened before...

He guessed he was stuck in Keiko's hut with the brat for today...

He cringed. On second thought...

InuYasha jumped into the tall trees and followed them into the village. If he kept to the shadows of these trees, he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. The only reason they had seen him before was because he had leapt out to help Shippo.

He found Kagome in the village fields, surrounded by children who were pulling at her clothes, asking her to go in multiple directions. She wasn't wearing the normal miko garb, but rather a simple green yakuta and long green skirt.

The parents of the children surrounding Kagome called them over, telling them that lady Kagome probably had enough to deal with without them pestering her all the time. The children left reluctantly, smiling and waving at her as they left. Kagome smiled brightly and waved back them. She had seemed very happy with them, InuYasha noticed, and didn't miss the slight loneliness that crossed her eyes as she was once again left alone. InuYasha frowned.

It felt odd to him admitting it, but when she had smiled like that at the children...he felt...happy.

He liked seeing a smile on her face. Now, she looked so alone and secluded from everyone, picking numerous herbs from the fields. He leapt closer to her, so he was directly in the tree above her. A strong breeze crept up around them, blowing Kagome's bouncing raven hair around her. She giggled a little, tucking her hair behind her ears and smiling to herself once more. InuYasha noticed for the first time since he'd met her that her hair was down, not tied up in a white ribbon.

At the moment, Kagome was still enjoying the way her hair whipped around her, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. InuYasha smirked. She seemed to be enjoying herself...

" Having fun, wench? "

He still loved calling her that. As kind and caring as Kagome came across as, InuYasha had quickly learnt she had a temper to even that out, maybe rival his own. It was...amusing to see her face flush red, her lips pouting at him. She looked kinda...

Kagome jumped three foot into the air when she heard InuYasha speak from somewhere behind her. She whirled round, searching frantically for him. Why hadn't she sensed his aura? She spied him up in the tree above her.

" InuYasha what are you doing here?! " Kagome hissed at him.

He hissed right back.

" Yeah well you were the one who didn't turn up today! I wondered where you'd gotten too... "

Kagome mouthed an 'oh'.

" I'm sorry about that InuYasha, I didn't know my sister was comming back today until this morning, and I couldn't leave the villagers to do all the work themselves...it is my job as a miko to help them out with chores and such. I would have come and told you but I had no time...I'm sorry."

InuYasha keh'd. " Doesn't bother me wench! I was just curious is all..."

Kagome nodded knowingly, a small smirk on her face.

" I _am_ glad you came InuYasha, really I am, but what if you're caught out here? I don't know what I would be able to do to stop the villagers this time! They would see it as an attack or something ridiculous like that..."

" And the idea of me attacking the village is so totally ridiculous? I didn't think you trusted me wench..."

" I didn't say I didn't trust you, I just said you were right that I had no reason to. I also said that trust had to be earnt. As far as I know, you haven't tried anything troublesome or unnecessary with the villagers...what reason would I have to think that you would now? You're not a bad person InuYasha, and I can tell that from little over a week of knowing you..."

" But you don't trust me? "

" I didn't say that..."

InuYasha was going to keep questioning her but he was stopped when he heard a squeal from one of the village girls.

" It's lady Kikyo! Priestess Kikyo has returned! "

Sure enough, Kagome could make out a figure riding a horse comming up the dirt path that led into the village. A few other figures could be made out travelling with her, but Kagome couldn't tell who they were just yet.

Kagome turned to InuYasha.

" InuYasha don't come out alright? Make sure you stay hidden! "

InuYasha keh'd but nodded in response as he watched Kagome run over to the growing crowd at the entrance to the village. This Kikyo person must have been a highly respected and well loved miko. It looked as if everyone in the village as turned up to welcome her home.

Kikyo rode into the village on her horse, easing herself off as she was bombarded with children hugging her feet, and other villagers welcoming her.

" How did your trip fair lady Kikyo? "

" Were there alot of demon's to slay? "

" Who are these visitors you have brought with you lady Kikyo? "

Kagome tried to get through the crowd of villagers to greet her sister, but she was finding it rather difficult. She to wanted to know who the visitors were. From where she stood, she didn't recognise them.

Kikyo gladly introduced her companions to the villagers, before looking across the crowd to try and spy out her younger sister. She finally spotted Kagome near the back, unable to make her way through the crowd of excited people. Kikyo made her way through the crowd instead, gently pushing a few people aside until she reached Kagome.

" Hello Kagome..." Kikyo smiled as she brought her younger sister into an embrace, which Kagome happily returned. It was nice to have her sister back, though admitedly she hadn't been as lonely as she usually was...

Kagome smiled at that.

InuYasha watched from his perch on the tree. Kikyo and Kagome...they looked quite similar, both had long black hair and brown eyes. Kikyo looked a bit more solemn, perhaps more matured than Kagome was. Though, when Kikyo had smiled, it had been a different one to that that Kagome would always give him when she met up with him. Kikyo's face was stern like, and unreadable emotion wise. Her smile was small but kind, though it still didn't show the same warmth Kagome gave in her smiles though.

Kagome turned to see the new visitors were making their way through the crowd and over to her and Kikyo.

A man and a woman...

The couple stopped infront of the two sisters, and the woman looked directly at Kagome. She looked very familiar...

Just as the woman was about to speak, the man stepped forward, clasping Kagome's hands tightly in his own.

" Ahhh such a lovely young woman you have become lady Kagome, would you so me the honour of bearing me a son? "

Kagome sweat dropped. _" Huh? Who is this pervert? And how does he know my name? "_

The woman came forward and wacked the man over the head with an abnormally large boomerang she carried. Kagome was glad that the sound of the whack blocked out the noise of the rising growl she could hear comming from the tree behind her...

_" InuYasha! Please don't come out! " _

The growling subsided when the man moaned in pain. Kagome turned her attention back to the couple, the man now sporting a large bump on his head.

" Sorry about that Kagome, the Monk never seems to learn..."

" Err...that's alright, and...you are? "

The woman laughed.

" It has been a while I guess? Maybe this will help you remember..."

The woman brought her giant boomerang out again and held in the air, preparing to throw it. She let it go, aiming for some fruit that grew in an apple tree.

" Hiraikotsu! " She yelled, swinging the weapon forward.

A memory inside Kagome clicked: Two young girls sitting by the river, splashing eachother playfully, a young nekomata nipping affectionately at their heal, a young boy who wouldn't stop following the girls around...

" Sa...Sango? " Kagome stuttered, realisation striking her.

" Mi..Miroku...Sango! "

Both the demon slayer and the Monk smiled widely at her.

In the next second Kagome had leapt forward, wrapping one arm round either of the two's necks, hugging them tightly to her. _Sango and Miroku, _hugged her tightly back.

" I can't believe it's been eight whole years since I last saw you both! " Kagome exclaimed happily.

" Yes I know! It's been so long hasn't it? It feels like forever since we last saw you Kagome! "

Kagome nodded to her old friends, smiling all the way.

Over the next few days, Kikyo watched as the three friends began sharing lost time with eachother. Her sister, Sango and Miroku had been childhood friends, and had once been unseperable. Growing up as a demon slayer, Sango had frequently visited Kagome with her family, who had been good friends with the miko's parents at the time. When Kagome's pareants had died, Sango had been there for her best friend, giving her as much support and comfort as she needed. Miroku, the lecherous Monk, had never been far away from them, following them all the time, and eventually becomming good friends with them aswell. When Sango and Miroku were ten, and Kagome nine, the three friends had had to go their separate ways. Kikyo, who had only been about eleven at the time, had watched their sad goodbyes. Sango was forced to leave to become a proper demon slayer like her father, and Miroku a Monk. They had never seen eachother again.

While Kikyo had been helping the villages of the north slay some demons, Sango and Miroku had leapt in to help her. It was a complete coincidence, and Kikyo hadn't recognised them at first, but when she did, they insisted on comming back to her village with her, in hopes of seeing Kagome again.

As Kikyo watched the friends talk one morning, Kagome suddenly stood up to leave.

" I'm sorry, " Kikyo heard Kagome say, " I have to meet someone, I'll see you two later! "

" Er...Okay Kagome! We'll talk later! "

Kagome replied back.

" Count on it! The springs later tonight Sango? "

" Sounds great! "

Kagome left her two friends, disappearing off into the far outskirts of the village.

_" Where could Kagome be wondering off to? Who is she meeting? " _Kikyo thought to herself. She considered following after Kagome, but thought the better of it. It wasn't really any of her business after all...

" Lady Kikyo? "

Kikyo turned to meet the eyes of the village headman.

" Yes good headman? What is it? "

" May I...speak with you alone? I have some..._matters_ to discuss with you, concerning lady Kagome..."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow slightly.

" What concerns may I ask? "

" If you would please come with me lady Kikyo, I shall tell you all..."

The headman walked off back to the village, beckoning the priestess to follow him.

Kikyo looked hesitant for a moment, but did soon follow after him.

What concerns could the headman have about her sister? Did something happen while she was gone?

**--**

**So, what do you think the headman wants to discuss with Kikyo about Kagome? Could it be about a certain half demon, perhaps? Hmmm...**

**Review please! They do generally help me update quicker...**

**Just a question, does anyone think I've made Kikyo to...'saintly' like? Nice? Just in case anyone does think that, the Kikyo in this story is supposed to be a similar person to what she was like in the anime/manga before she died. She really wasn't a bad person then, but InuYasha's supposed betrayal and her revival changed her drastically, so I may change the Kikyo in this story's attitude a little later on. I'm not clear on how yet, but it will come to me! I do have a rough idea...**

**But anyway, once more thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! Please keep them comming!**


	8. Concern

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Oh and has anyone here seen Elfen Lied? - NEVER AGAIN! **

**Concern**

" Who exactly _was _that lecherous creep? "

" _Miroku _is an old friend of mine InuYasha, him and Sango. "

" How could you be friends with a guy like that!? "

" He may seem like a pervert...well he is, but he's still not a bad person entirely. Him and Sango helped me through alot when I was younger, back when I first lost my parents..."

InuYasha's accusing eyes softened a little. Kagome's face had saddened at the mention of her deceased parents, much like his own did whenever he mentioned his mother. He didn't like to see Kagome sad.

" Of course, we were separated when we were older..." Kagome began again, " Both Sango and Miroku had duties they were expected to follow, responsibilities their families expected them to follow...much like me I guess. "

InuYasha nodded once at her then looked back over the hill. From his spot, he could see Kagome's old friends sitting with eachother in the fields, talking with one another. He looked back to Kagome and was pleased to see her smile once more.

" It looks like they have gotten alot closer since the last time I saw them too..." Kagome explained, a tint of pink on her cheeks as she watched her two friends getting rather...close.

InuYasha wondered what had brought on her sudden embarassment but soon found out why when he saw Miroku and Sango exchanging a hug and chaste kiss on the lips before they stood and walked off. InuYasha felt his cheeks turn hot and looked away adruptly.

" Keh! Do they _have _to do that in public? " InuYasha stated, still bright red.

" Well we shouldn't really be spying on them, should we? Still, I'm glad they finally got together, I can remember Miroku following Sango around alot when he was little...Sango would never have admitted it back then, but she liked him too..."

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. Did she _have _to talk about that? InuYasha was red enough...

Kagome turned and saw him trying to hide his obvious embarassment over the subject. She giggled at him. InuYasha's eyes widened and he desperately tried to shrug off his blush before she could see how red he had become. Kagome stopped giggling and smirked at the half demon.

" What's the matter InuYasha? Haven't you ever been...you know...in _love _before? " Kagome teased him, effectively batting her dark eyelashes at him.

The half demon scoffed and turned away from her, determined not to make eye contact with her.

" As if I've ever had time for mushy stuff like that! " The half demon snapped, hoping to sound convincing and firm.

Looking at the back of his silver mane, Kagome's face softened and she smiled sweetly at the back of him. She shook her head slightly.

_" From all the time we've spent together so far, I can tell InuYasha doesn't find it easy to talk about his feelings..." _

" Hey...Kagome? "

The miko looked back at the half demon who apoke her name, as she waited for him to continue. His fringe covered his eyes on shadow, and a tinge of red covered his cheeks. He looked as if he were trying to speak, but he was unable to get the words, out, stuttering on them.

_This wasn't like InuYasha..._

" Ka..Kagome...have you ever been...you know...in..."

Kagome waited patiently for him to speak. He finally got his words right.

" Have...haveyoueverbeeninlove!? "

Well, almost right.

" Excuse me? "

" Have you ever been in love!? " InuYasha almsot shouted at her, ashamed at himself for asking her such a question. His eyes were shut tight, fearing her reaction.

Kagome was taken back by the question. It had not been what she was expecting, at least not from a person like InuYasha. Had _she _ever been in love?

Kagome's face became slightly downcast. A flashback entered her mind...

_**Flashback**_

_**A 15 year old Kagome ran along the forest outskirts, glad that her miko training was over for today. Training was never fun, even if her sister Kikyo was her mentor. It felt good to finally be free of it for today. It felt good that she could relax and unwind a little...**_

_**Kagome plopped down against a tall tree, just on the edge of her village. She closed her eyes and leaned back, relishing the evening air. The evenings always smelt nice, like the burnt wood that the villagers used...**_

_**Kagome flinched, snapping her eyes open. She sensed something unfamiliar around her...**_

_**A demonic aura.**_

_**" Well, well, well...what do we have here? " **_

_**Kagome's body instantly stiffened as a figure dropped down infront of her from inside the tree she had been leaning on. A man...**_

_**Well, not quite. He had long black hair tied up high on his head, along with a band that ruffled his dark hair. His body was covered in grey armour and brown fur, a tail to match. His ears were pointed and erect, his eyes a cold blue... **_

_**Kagome felt entranced by those eyes. They were cold and unloving. They were inhuman and wild. They were hungry and full of desire. They were so many things...**_

_**At the moment, they looked down at her with amusmant at her reaction to his appearence. They flashed as she slowly moved to stand up before him, a strange...eagerness about them. **_

_**Kagome stood tall, determined as a miko not to be phased or frightened by a demon. The male demon infront of her smirked, grinning at her, daring at her to do something, revealing his sharp and glistening fangs. **_

_**Kagome found her voice at last.**_

_**" Who...who are you? "**_

_**The demon's grin widened even further, a mischeivious glint in his cold blue eyes.**_

_**" I am Koga of the wolf demon tribe..." **_

_**End flashback**_

Kagome shook her head violently, trying to drown that memory. It hurt her too much to recall it, it pained her to think of _him..._

" Kagome are you alright? "

Kagome was brought out of her troubled state when InuYasha spoke. She turned her head to look at him and was surprised to see genuine concern written on his face. His golden pools studied her intently, peering straight into her very soul...

Kagome couldn't look away. She felt trapped by his eyes...the eyes that were so different from the ones in her memory. Those cold eyes had been just that when she'd first layed her own upon Koga's. InuYasha's eyes...they were like protective barriers around his soul. They rarely let emotions escape through him, but when they did, like they were now, his golden pools became windows to a whole mix of emotions...a window to his _own _soul.

The way he was looking at her like that, the rare display of worry and concern swirling about them...it made Kagome's heart beat increase ten fold. The miko's and half demon's gazes were locked, unable to look away from eachother.

Before she became lost in his gaze, Kagome stood rather adbruptly, finally breaking the contact.

" I'm sorry InuYasha...I should be getting back to the village now, I have training with my sister soon..."

With that, Kagome began to walk away. InuYasha stepped out of his bewilderment and stood to his feet, reaching forward and clasping Kagome's shoulder. His heart ached a little when he saw the pain in her eyes.

" Kagome...I..."

He couldn't find the right words to say. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he had a nagging suspiscion that the miko's current distress had been his fault. Why did he have to ask her a question like that!? For whatever the reason, that one question had caused Kagome alot of pain, and he inwardly cursed himself for it.

" InuYasha...I really have to go...I'll see you tommorow okay? " Kagome said, giving him a warm smile and lightly squeezing the clawed hand in her shoulder, before letting it drop and walking off at a steadier pace back to the village.

InuYasha continued to stare after her. What had just happened? They'd both been fine just a few minutes ago, and now...things had changed. What was more perculiar, was when his and Kagome's gazes had met like that. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her, he'd felt trapped by her warm, brown iris's. The way his heart had leapt at the way those eyes were locked with his...he had never felt like that before. Never had someone done that to him with just a look. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest, a fluttering feeling...

What did it mean?

Kagome had disappeared from his view now, and InuYasha turned reluctantly to head back to Keiko's hut. He'd apologise to Kagome tommorow for his question. He hadn't meant to hurt her in any way...

Since when did he start feeling bad about hurting a person's feelings!? He never cared before how other people though or what they saw of him! It had just been one of the ways he protected himself from the crueltys of this world. This earth didn't side easily with half breeds like himself.

Still...he had felt felt hurt seeing Kagome upset. A twinge of sadness in his heart had surfaced.

If Kagome had been so affected by his question...did it mean she _had _been in love before?

The half demon couldn't help the small growl that formed in the back of his throat. His stomach tightened a little aswell, a sort of hot sensation from the bottom of his torso. It hadn't been like the warm fluttering feeling he'd had before when he was with Kagome. His stomach had felt warm and lighter than air then...

InuYasha's eyebrows crossed as he leapt through the air. What the hell!? Was he actually _jealous _of a guy he didn't know for sure existed!? Why would he even be jealous at all!? He **WAS NOT **jealous! He wasn't! He didn't get jealous about things like that! He **WASN'T **jealous!

InuYasha continued to convince himself that this was the case, that he didn't feel jealousy towards the fact that Kagome may have been in love before. It didn't bother him!

What did he care if she had!? He didn't _feel _that way about Kagome! He didn't _feel _like that about anyone! Period!

Still...he felt bad about making Kagome upset. He would try and apologise to her later...

Kagome walked back to her and Kikyo's hut. She found her sister waiting for her outside the hut's flap entrance, her long bow and quiver hung over her back. She met Kagome's gaze.

" You're late Kagome, where on earth have you been? " Kikyo stated rather blankly. It took Kagome by surprise a little.

" I'm sorry Kikyo...I guess I just lost track of time again..."

" So it would seem..."

Kagome and Kikyo set off together, into the village and then walked along the outskirts once more together. Kagome wondered to herself wether she should tell Kikyo about InuYasha, and how she'd been meeting up with him every morning.

_" InuYasha..." _

Kagome felt bad about being so blunt with back there. It wasn't InuYasha's fault she'd had that flashback. Sure, he'd asked the question but he didn't know it would sadden her so. It was something she didn't want to think, something she desperately wanted to erase from her memory. Just thinking about Koga made her want to...

She shook her head once more. She wouldn't let Koga forever be a looming shadow in her mind. She wouldn't let what happened between the two of them ruin her chances of leading a happy life.

The scar she had was enough, but it would heal...eventually.

Kagome decided that she would go and apologise to InuYasha later on for her behaviour. He didn't deserve to be treated the way she had just done. He'd lived a hard life, being on his own with no family. The Kitsune, Shippo, had been with him, but for no more than a few weeks now, as the Kit had told her. Kagome really enjoyed her time with InuYasha, and was glad he had decided to stay with Keiko for the time being. She'd be sad if he ever left...

It was settled. After her training with Kikyo, she would go and find InuYasha, talk to him, apologise to him. He was her friend, wether he saw her as his or not. He made her feel happy, and she always looked forward to meeting him up on that hill every morning. Infact, she hoped they could do more together than just that. It might be a bit tricky with the villager's current view on him and Shippo, but maybe she could help him gain the villager's trust. If they got to know him, like she did, they might start to see past his half demon heritage, see him more as a person, a living being, rather than a tarnished and tainted beast.

Kagome's heart suddenly leapt. InuYasha...the way he had looked at her before. It had made her feel so small and trapped, but at the same time so safe and...protected. She wasn't sure what it was she saw in the half demon's eyes, but it was something she had never seen in them before, and it enchanted her. She blushed unknowingnly. No one had looked at her like _that _before...

Not even...

" Kagome, I want you to concerntrate on hitting this mark. Project your energy into it..." Kikyo told her, motioning towards the target on the tree with her bow in her hand. Kagome did as she was told, aiming her arrow and firing at the target.

As Kagome practiced, Kikyo eyed her sister carefully. The conversation she had had earlier with the village headman had not been the one she had been expecting...

_**An hour earlier...**_

_**" Lady Kikyo, I regret to inform of some rather...troubling news..."**_

_**" Troubling? " Kikyo questioned, blinking once.**_

_**" Yes, " The headman replied, " Your sister, lady Kagome, she..."**_

_**" She what? " Kikyo prompted.**_

_**" A few weeks ago, back before you returned from your trip, two demons attacked the village..."**_

_**" Demons? "**_

_**" Yes. A Kitsune and a...a half demon. "**_

_**" Hmm...an odd couple...you do not see to many half demons now days..."**_

_**" Well yes, it was. We managed to stop them before they could hurt any of the women or children, we were nearly able to slay them, but then..."**_

_**" But then what? "**_

_**" Lady Kagome stepped in. She prevented us from slaying the demons, told us they meant no real harm. Sora had already managed to injure the half demon, and I was about to finish him and the Kitsune off when your sister stepped in. It was most...unnerving, lady Kikyo, to see a miko in training protecting demons...**_

_**"...and the day after, a villager spied your sister with the half demon she saved. He appeared to be back to full health, though we know not how, demonic powers we assume...Every day, lady Kikyo, your sister is seen spending time with him, I tried to tell her otherwise, but she would not listen to reason, still sticking up for the half demon and Kitsune...It is our worry that the half demon...may have possessed lady Kagome...or perhaps bewitched her with some form of trickery..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**" Lady Kikyo, what if young Kagome is falling into the same trap as that like before? "**_

_**Present time...**_

Kikyo was slightly nerved by this news. So...her sister had saved not one, but _two _demons? Kagome had also been spied spending time with one of them...

This sounded all too familiar to Kikyo. Concern for her sister filled her heart.

She doubted Kagome had been bewitched by the two demons, but she must have been the one to help them after they had escaped the villagers. Kagome had done this on her own free will, Kikyo was certain.

As Kikyo watched her younger sister continue to practice, she wondered...

Would Kagome be falling into the same trap as before? The trap that very nearly cost her younger sister her life...

Surely Kagome could see sense, surely she wouldn't let something like that happen to her again, she wasn't stupid.

Still, Kagome did have a very forgiving and accepting heart. That same heart was easily hurt, and her will to live had nearly been destroyed the last time she got close to a demon...

Kagome would forever be scarred by that event, she might never heal. Maybe it was her old feelings for the Wolf Prince that she stopped the villager's from slaying the demons...or maybe she felt pity for them...

She would have to talk with Kagome. She didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings, but she didn't want to see anything like that day before happen to her little sister again. She had already lost Kaede, her parents...she couldn't lose Kagome to.

Maybe her small relationship with this half demon meant nothing, it might just be talks they shared, and nothing else. Just small conversations they had with eachother that probably didn't last long. At the most, they were probably just...friends.

At the end of their traing together, Kagome went off on her own once more. Kikyo watched her go, watched as Kagome headed up to a high hill above the village. Kikyo decided to follow her. She didn't like doing this, but she wanted to know what the nature of the relationship between Kagome and this half demon really was.

She watched where she could still hear the conversation, hiding her scent and aura with her powers.

Kagome called out InuYasha's name. To her surprise, he jumped down infront of her straight away.

" Kagome? I was...just gonna come looking for you..."

" InuYasha...I'd like to apologise for the way I acted earlier..."

InuYasha blinked twice. _She _was apologising? Wasn't _he _the one who was meant to be?

" Er...that's okay, you don't have to apologise...I just wanted to say that...I'm...I'm sorry Kagome...I never should have asked you that stupid question anyway, I would never have asked it if I'd have known it would cause you pain..."

Kagome looked up at him with widened eyes. He was apologising? And since when had he ever said something so heart felt to her? He didn't want her to feel pain...

The fluttering feeling came back into Kagome's chest as her and the half demons' gazes met once more. InuYasha could feel the heat rising once more...

" InuYasha? I know it's a bit short notice, but would you like to go out with me to Nezumi village tommorow? I have to go there on my own to get some supplys that they have for us..." Kagome asked InuYasha, smiling sweetly at him.

InuYasha twitched his ear, making sure he had heard her right.

She _wanted _him to go with her?

" Err...sure...why not? " He finally answered, breaking the awkward silence. Kagome smiled widely at his answer, her eyes twinkling.

Her smile...

Kagome leapt forward and gave him a lose hug around his neck with one arm, pulling back seconds later.

" That's great InuYasha! I'll meet you here tommorow at noon, okay? I'll see you then! "

With that, Kagome wondered back off to the village.

InuYasha stood, perplexed. Kagome had just...hugged him? She _hugged __**him. **_Kagome _**hugged **_him...

He couldn't help it, and before he could stop himself a bashful smile had appeared on his usually stern face. As soon as it appeared, he masked it, inwardly cursing himself once more.

Still, Kagome had asked _him_ to go with her tommorow. No one else. Not even her sister, or those old friends of hers. She had asked _him._

He found himself smiling again.

Kikyo had seen the whole thing, heard every word spoken. So the half demon was infact a _dog _half demon, named Inu...Yasha?

Kikyo sighed. She had seen the way the half demon had looked at her sister, seen the way Kagome had looked at him, smiled at him.

Kikyo hadn't seen Kagome smile like that in a long time...

This relationship between that half dog demon and her sister...

Could her sister possibly be?...

Maybe there was some cause for concern.

_" I hope you know what you are doing, Kagome..."_


	9. Nezumi Village

**Disclaimer: I do own InuYasha.**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Nezumi Village**

" Kagome are you sure you don't want either Miroku or me to go with you? There could be demons lurking along the path..."

" Trust me Sango, I'll be fine. I will not exactly be alone either..."

" Your _friend _from before? "

" How did you know? "

Sango sighed.

" Well you seem to keep disappearing off with this friend of yours alot. Kagome...I'm worried...the villagers have been discussing some demons...demons that you saved..."

" Oh? "

" They say...that you have befriended a half demon, one of the demons that attacked the village...is it true? "

Kagome looked at her friend. Did Sango see her friendship with InuYasha like the villagers saw it?

" Sango...please, InuYasha is _nothing _like how the villagers describe him. He's my friend..."

" He is still part demon Kagome, doesn't that mean anything to you? "

" No. InuYasha _is _part demon, that's true, and it's because of that inheritance that he has been alone all his life. Humans and full demons alike have shunned him for as long as he can remember, no one has ever truely accepted him for what he is..."

" And you do? You're a _miko _Kagome..."

" I do accept him! And I'm a miko in _training _Sango, not a proper one yet. Besides, it will be my job as a miko to protect my village from any evil that may bring harm to humans...if they mean no harm, I have no reason to object to their presense do I? InuYasha...he wouldn't hurt any of the villagers...you weren't there Sango...he stepped in to save a young Kitsune, but the whole time, he refused to hurt the villagers, but they had no problem in hurting him...I couldn't just stand there and let them tortue him like that..."

" I see...but still, how do you know if you can really trust this half demon Kagome? What if...what if he turns on you? "

" He's had plenty of opportunities to do that Sango, I think if he had truely intended to hurt me or anyone else, he would have done that by now...the villagers...they don't know him like I do...if they got to know him... they'd see him like I see him, a kind and gentle soul shunned by society because of his demon inheritance, something he can't help..."

" You trust him then? "

" I wasn't sure at first, but I think...I do. I just have this feeling that InuYasha _can _be trusted...he's different from..."

Sango's face saddened as Kagome trailed off from finishing that sentance, though she knew how it would end. Kagome meant to say that InuYasha was different from _Koga._ Sango had heard of the sad tales of Kagome and that Wolf prince. How Kagome had layed her trust in the demon, but in the end it had nearly cost her her life. It was a wonder Kagome would even _interact _with another demon again...

But still, Kagome seemed sure about trusting InuYasha. Sango had never met him, or spoken with him, so she guessed she didn't really have a right in saying he was untrustworthy. For the moment, Sango would have to trust Kagome's words, live in hope that this time round, things would be different.

The demon slayer placed a hand on the miko's shoulder.

" If you say he can be trusted Kagome, then I believe you...just, be careful alright? I don't want to see you hurt..."

Kagome smiled and gave her friend a small, grateful hug.

" Thank you Sango..."

It was noon later that day, and Kagome had set off along the path that would take her to Nezumi village. She waved goodbye to Sango, Miroku and Kikyo and continued to until they were out of sight. She approached the edge of a small thicket of trees, stopping and waiting for a certain someone to appear. She didn't have to wait long.

InuYasha popped down infront of her, his arms tucked in his haori sleeves and his usual gruff exspression on his face.

" Ready to go InuYasha? "

" Keh..."

Half demon and miko set off together.

Back at the village, Kikyo had sensed the half demon's presense, knowing that InuYasha was travelling with her sister.

She narrowed her eyes, deciding she would have to keep an eye on the two of them when they got back, and monitor their relationship closely. She would have words with that half demon...

Kagome walked briskily along the dirt path while InuYasha leapt through the trees above her. They didn't talk much along their journey, they simply enjoyed the fresh air and eachother's company.

Kagome was glad InuYasha had decided to come with her. She enjoyed being in his presense. He always made her feel calm and safe, like she didn't have anything to worry about. The way he jumped up above her from tree to tree...

...it almost felt like he was watching over her, keeping an eye for any danger, protecting her...

It was nice to feel protected, to feel safe with someone like that.

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled. He probably didn't see it that way at all, and she doubted her presense had the same calming effect on him that his had on hers. Still, he did seem to like being with her at least...

Why else would he have agreed to come with her?

InuYasha watched Kagome down below as she walked along. She seemed to be musing to herself, and he would occasionally catch her snaeking glances up at him, at which point he would look away quickly, brushing off the red on his cheeks.

He wondered if Kagome knew it...if she knew the strange effect she had on him, on his attitude. He felt...calm when he was with her, he felt relaxed and happy. He had never felt like that with anyone ever before, and it was new to him. He was a half demon, and by law, he shouldn't be allowed to feel all happy and cheerful. That was the life of a half demon. Still...

Did this girl have any idea what she was making him feel? Such strong emotions that he would rather keep hidden...emotions he didn't know he could feel...

The pair arrived at Nezumi village later in the evening. The half demon was reluctant, but Kagome managed to convince him to go in with her. They walked together through the village centre, and InuYasha did not miss the worried glances or glares he got from some of the villagers. He simply glared right back, doing his best to ignore the whispers he was getting...

A tingling sensation crept up his arm. He looked down to see Kagome had clasped his large in her small one, ever so gently. She glanced back over her shoulder, giving him a small reassuring smile, letting him know she was there for him, that he wasn't alone. It took him a little while, but eventually clasped her hand back with his clawed fingers, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin against his. He smiled to himself, and, as if by magic, the cruel whispers and glares from the villagers disappeared from his mind. It didn't matter to him, wether these people accepted him or not, what mattered was that he had Kagome. She accepted him whole heartedly, that much he knew.

What did he ever do to deserve someone like Kagome? Someone who accepted him?

Kagome lead him to the herd stool where she took and paid for some supplies, smiling and talking with the villagers as they greeted her. They were hesistant around InuYasha, but some of them actually did smile up at him, or offer him a small greeting. He'd never had that before either...

If a _miko _was friends with him, then he couldn't be all that bad...

" Take all you need lady Kagome, " The supplier informed Kagome.

" Thank you. "

An hour later, and Kagome had virtually all she needed, three baskets full of supplies and food for her home village. InuYasha carried the heaviest ones for her. She smiled and glanced at him.

" You think we bought to much? "

InuYasha glared at her over the abnormally large basket he carried.

" I think that's an understatement! "

Kagome smiled and continued to walk along the dirt path with InuYasha trailing alond beside her, occasionally muttering to himself about the basket he carried...

" AHHH!! "

The half demon and miko stopped still in their tracks and looked back at Nezumi village. There were people running around frantically, screaming like mad. Kagome suddenly sensed the new demonic aura, and InuYasha smelt the foul smell of...a spider.

He _hated _spider demons.

Without a second thought, Kagome dropped the basket she carried and ran back to the village.

" Kagome where do you think _you're _going!? " InuYasha yelled after her.

She turned back and pulled on his sleeve, causing him to drop the basket he held.

" Come on! We can't just leave them to fight off that demon on their own! "

She continued to pull on his sleeve, and he was forced to follow after her. This was typical of Kagome, he had found out, that she was always so willing to help people, even if it was beyond her.

_" Stubborn wench..." _

They came to the front of the village to find several men firing arrows and spears at an overly large spider demon. He had eight hairy legs, two sharp pincers at the front of his mouth and dozens of peering red eyes on its head. It was twice the size of any of the village huts. Kagome grimaced.

She wasn't to fond of spiders either...

InuYasha pulled back a little, covering his sensitive nose with his sleeve.

" Arghhh...It reeks of death! It must have been attacking other villages too! "

Kagome suddenly becamed determined. She was a miko in training, this was what she _trained _for.

" Then this demon won't take any more lives! " Kagome declared, drawing her arrow to her bow. The men infront stood back when the miko took aim, keeping their weapons ready should she need any help.

Kagome pulled her spiritual powers into the arrow, taking aim at the spider's head and finally firing. The arrow whizzed through the air, letting off a trail of pink energy as it flew. It hit its mark, and the spider screeched in pain.

_" Yes! " _Kagome thought.

The spider was now truely angered now, and it's attention now on Kagome. It screeched loudly, causing the villagers to cover their ears. Then, the spider hauled its head back, bringing it down again and spraying a silky subtance from its pincers that headed straight for Kagome.

InuYasha saw this and leapt into action.

" Kagome! " He yelled as he leapt forward and carried Kagome out the way bridal style. He placed on the ground away from the spider's reach, whirling round and facing the ghastly demon.

" Hey you eight legged freak! You wanna fight!? Then let's fight! I've been itching for some action for weeks! " InuYasha declared, leaping forward and bringing his claws at the ready.

" Lady Kagome! " The villagers yelled as they came to her aid, " Are you alright!? "

Kagome nodded to them but her eyes were on InuYasha as he launched his attack.

" IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!! " InuYasha bellowed as he sent his claws across the spider.

It reeled back in pain, and several of its limbs came flying off, strewn across the field, its blood splattering the landscape.

The spider demon rolled on it few remaining legs, trying to balance itself and shooting multiple strands of thick, sticky silk in all directions.

Kagome knew one more blow might just do it. InuYasha landed and turned round to face Kagome, and he saw her getting ready to launch one last arrow to finish the spider off once and for all. He quickly leapt in and cleared her way of any limbs and flying silk with his claws, leaving a suitable path for the arrow to fly through.

" GO! " Kagome yelled as she let the arrow fly. It sped through the air, surrounded by a pink spiritual aura. It sliced straight through the spider's centre, finally destroying the great demon. Pink, purifying light consumed it, and its body disapated into the light. When the light vanished, any evidence of the spider having been there was gone. InuYasha jumped back and took his place beside Kagome.

" You okay? " He asked her.

Kagome smiled back at him.

" Hmhmm, how about you? "

" Feh! Takes more than a creepy spider demon to run me out. "

From behind them, the people of Nezumi village cheered. A crowd gathered around the pair.

" That was amazing! A fine joint effort we must say! "

InuYasha stood perplexed as the villagers continued to praise him and Kagome. What really got was the fact that they were praising _him_ aswell. Before, they had seemed so wary around him. Now, they were thanking him and flowering him with cheers of gratitude, something he wasn't use to having from any one, especially humans.

Later that night, InuYasha sat outside one of the village huts. Him and Kagome had decided to make their way back to her village tommorow, for now, they would take advantage of the hospitality the Nezumi villagers offered them as thanks.

Kagome was asleep inside the hut, but InuYasha rarely sleapt at night. He would occasionally doze for a little while, but he was used to staying alert all the time, listening out for any trouble that might befall him during the night. This was the time, after all, that most demons came out to hunt for prey.

He gazed up at the moon, and the twinkling stars that dotted the night sky. He used to gaze at the stars alot when he was little, when his mother was still with him. She would pull him into her lap, wrapping her long sleeves around him to keep him warm, holding him close to her. He'd always felt safe with his mother. No one on his old village had accepted him for what he was. They would taunt him, call him names and such. InuYasha didn't understand what the cruel words meant at the time, with him being so young, but he was sure his mother had known. She would hold him tight, whisper words of comfort and security to him. She would assure him that know matter what everyone else said, he was not worthless. He wasn't tainted, he was pure. He wasn't evil, he was good. No matter what the world threw at him, she would always love him for what he was. He was her son, and she thought the world of him. She would never stop loving him.

InuYasha had been devastated when she died, when she left him. It hadn't been her fault, he knew, but with her gone he really was all alone in the world. No one could ever accpet him for what he was. He was forced to grow up fending for himself, errecting a protective barrier around his soul, so no one could hurt him. He grew up stern and fierce, alone and cut off from the world. It was the only way he could keep himself safe, it was all he knew.

It hadn't been the life his mother had wanted for him, that much InuYasha knew.

But what could he do?

" InuYasha? " He heard the voice of a certain miko calling him as she stepped out of the hut.

" Aren't you tired InuYasha? " Kagome asked as she sat down beside him, dressed in a long white night kimono.

InuYasha turned away from her.

" Keh! I don't _need_ sleep unlike you weak humans! If you lot had your way, you'd be sleeping in until sunset the next day! "

Kagome sighed and pursed her lips together. This was so typical of him.

_" Always putting on an act, figures..."_

Nonetheless, Kagome didn't leave his side, something InuYasha noticed. She stayed sitting with him, looking up at the stars like him. He heard her sigh sadly.

" Oi! What's gotten _you_ so upset wench!? "

She looked up at his face, her eyes flashing with anger.

" Well you know your blunt attitude isn't exactly helping to the brighten the mood is it!? "

InuYasha shrugged off the look she was giving him by muttering his trademark " Keh! ".

Kagome huffed and looked away from him again and back at the stars. An awkward silence passed between the two.

" Hey...InuYasha? "

" What is it wench? "

" What do you think of? When you look at the stars? "

InuYasha doubled back. What kind of question was that? He looked back at her face once more, she was serious.

" I...I dunno...just...well, lots of things, mainly my...my mother..."

" Your mother? "

" Yeah..."

InuYasha looked away again, ashamed.

" You really miss her don't you? "

He whirled back round again.

" What would you know about it wench!? "

" More than you think apparently...I lost my parents when I was young aswell remember? My sister too..."

InuYasha winced. Why did he always have to go and say the wrong thing?

" I'm sorry Kagome...I know it must be hard for you to..."

" Hmmm..."

They were silent for a little while.

" InuYasha...would you, tell me about your mother? "

InuYasha didn't answer her. Kagome took it the wrong way.

" It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it..."

" No, it's not that..."

" What is it then? "

" I've just...never spoken to anyone about her before...no ones ever asked me about her before for that matter..."

Kagome waited patienty.

" She was...a really kind and beautiful woman...she always knew how to make me feel better, how to make me smile and laugh...how to comfort me if I was hurt or cried...she was a very unique woman, she had a special accepting quality about her I've never seen in any other person..."

InuYasha spoke the next part quietly.

"...no other person, that is, except..._you..._you remind me so much of her Kagome..."

" ... "

" You're kind and you listen, like her...but you're different to, you're stubborn and fight back...but...I like that...you're your own person...you've been the first person to ever properly talk to me, treat me like I _mean _something in a long time...Not even Shippo accepted me at first, he was just looking for someone to protect him from other demons...but you..."

Kagome waited.

" Why? Why do you accept me Kagome? Why don't you run away like all the others? No one except my mother as even spoke to me before...no ones touched me like you have, listened to me...cared for me like you did after you saved me and Shippo from those villagers...why? I'm nothing but a dirty, tainted half demon...no one _should _care for me..."

Kagome reached a hand to his cheek and brought his head round to face look at her face.

" InuYasha, listen to me. You're not tainted, and you're not dirty by any standards. You're just you. You have a good heart, something people would see if they got to know you like I have...you have a rough attitude and outlook on life, but it's only because the way you've been treated...when I see you, I don't see as just a rough, arrogant half demon...I see past that, I see the kind and caring young boy that you really are...I knew that from the first time I saw you, when I saw you protecting Shippo, but still refusing to hurt those who had hurt you...that's something rarely seen in any human...you have you're own special qualities that make you unique...that make you _you..._good and bad, they all even out as good in the end..."

They met eachother's gaze for a moment. InuYasha couldn't believe it. After so long, he'd found someone who truely accepted him. She told him she beyond his harsh attitude and demonor, she saw kindness in him in. She saw past all the hurtful words and taunts that had secluded his soul from everyone else...

_" Kagome..."_

He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome shivering.

" Oi, you cold wench? "

" A little bit, but I don't want to leave you out here on your own..."

Without a word, InuYasha pulled off his haori and draped it round Kagome's shoulders. She looked up at him in and could see him trying to hide his blush. He looked so cute when he did that...

_" Wait? Cute? " _

Since when did she see him like that? But then again, his cute little white dog ears...the way he always tried to mask his emotions from her, but always failed miserably...

She'd never felt like this about anyone...

...not even Koga.

What was this feeling though? What did it mean?

She wasn't sure, neither of them were. All they knew was that they had never felt so happy being with eachother, just being in one another's presense. They weren't sure entirely why, all they knew was they had both found someone who accepted the other for what they were, and wanted nothing more.

Kagome leaned her head on InuYasha's shoulder, closing her eyes.

InuYasha was surprised at the gesture, but he eventually leaned his own body against hers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders shyly, and continued to stare up at the stars.

He'd never felt less alone in his life at that moment.

**--**

**Okay, very...happy ending to that chapter I have to say. Sorry if this bothers anyone, but i've just been watching the film 'Millions' and it had such a feel-good ending, kinda like a disney film...**

**Next chapter will be up soon! Review please! **


	10. Vanished InuYasha

**Next chapter. I'm BEGGING you, read, enjoy **_**and **_**REVIEW!! **

**Doesn't everyone love getting reviews? Good or bad I know I do...**

**Big thank you to those that do! I know who you are!**

**On with the story...**

**Vanished InuYasha**

It had been weeks since Kagome and InuYasha had finally returned from their trip. The half demon seemed to be becomming more and more confident about comming out in the open with Kagome. The villagers would watch in astonishment and bewilderment as the half demon and their next miko in line patrolled the village together, walked with one another. When ever Kagome came out to do some chores or simply strolls in the fields, that half demon was always with her. What surprised the villagers the most, was that Kagome herself didn't seem to mind one bit. Half the time, it was Kagome inviting InuYasha to join her, and he pretty much always accepted.

Little Sakura had stumbled across the two sitting together one afternoon. She had been shy of the half demon, apologising to Kagome and turning away. InuYasha had dimply said he would go if she wanted to speak with Kagome, but the miko herself had insisted they both stay. Both had reluctantly agreed. InuYasha didn't really have a way with kids, Shippo was living, breathing proof of that. Sakura was also still wary of InuYasha, taking into account to what she'd heard the other villagers saying about him. She had been pleasantly surprised however, at what she discovered.

The villagers had said that a half demon, or any demon for that matter, was unfeeling and uncaring. They didn't have emotions, they only cared for themselves and desired to kill all humans. InuYasha, Sakura had realised, was nothing like that. Sure he was a bit rude and arrogant at times to Kagome but he was far from unfeeling. The young girl had found it quite easy to talk to him, asking him numerous questions and other things. Sakura enjoyed talking to him, beginning to understand why lady Kagome enjoyed it so much.

As for the half demon, he felt a bit awkward talking with the young girl. She was a bit nosey, naive and very expressive with him, but on the whole she was okay for newly born village whelp. He could do without her constant questions for sure, but he it was a pleasant change compared to the usual insults and galres he got from everyone else.

After Sakura had gone back to the village, Kagome turned to her almost constant companion.

" I think she likes you InuYasha, you had a positive effect on her. "

" Keh! What do I care..."

Sango and Miroku took note on Kagome's current relationship with InuYasha. At first, they too had been wary of him. Miroku was a Monk, and Sango a demon slayer, it seemed unethical to them to interact with the half demon. Kagome had insisted they speak with him though, give him a chance. For Kagome's sake, they had done just that. They too, like Sakura, had been surprised.

He was blunt, arrogant and distant with them, but Sango and Miroku had found him okay company wise. Kagome had been with them aswell, so that helped a little. At first, they weren't sure what to make of InuYasha. Over the course of the next few weeks however, they had begun to see something they hadn't noticed in InuYasha before. It was rare, but he would occasionaly show deep emotions and acts of kindness, mainly towards Kagome, but sometimes with them aswell. Slowly, they had started to trust him, seeing whisps of a kind soul he tried to keep shut from the world.

They started to value him as a friend.

Sango had been out in the fields one day with Kikyo. She had been carrying a heavy basket load of supplies, and Kikyo had had her own fair share of things to carry. The elder miko and demon slayer had heard a scoff from above them and the next thing they knew InuYasha was standing before them, offering to carry the baskets for them in one of his most convincing ' I don't really care ' kind of tones. Sango wasn't fooled though, and she allowed herself to smile warmly at the half demon, taking him by surprise. He took her basket and carried it back along the path with her. Kikyo, notebly, had been reluctant to accept his help.

The villagers themselves were starting to become more accustomed to InuYasha's presense. He would still gain weary looks and glances from some of them, but after hearing of how he had helped Kagome slay the demon the had plagued Nezumi village they had begun to accept him more, and the whispers, taunts and glares had become far less frequent. Even the headman himself seemed to have changed his primary view on InuYasha.

Kikyo was the only one that had not changed. She didn't trust demons. Period. It wasn't just Kagome's incident with Koga over a year ago, it was due to her own past experiences too.

The elder priestess had watched the way InuYasha and Kagome grew closer and closer to eachother every day, and it worried Kikyo. Kagome seemed to have really forgotten what had happened to her before. What an untrustworthy demon had nearly done to her. How could Kagome have forgotten that?

Still, despite what she thought, her sister and the half demon did seem to care for one another. She'd watch how the half demon would help Kagome out with her chores and occasional miko duties, never leaving her side, protecting her. They worked as a team, getting through the days obstacles together. Kikyo would catch InuYasha staring at her sister, almost...longingly. He would blush when him and Kagome made contact, smile when she smiled or laughed, like he enjoyed seeing her happy.

A stray demon had nearly attacked Kagome without her notice one day, and Kikyo had just been about to step in and kill it. InuYasha had beaten her to it though. With one single swipe of his claws, the demon that had been stalking Kagome was dead, leaving the younger miko safe from harm. InuYasha, Kikyo had noticed, had developed a fierce protectiveness of her younger sister. Kagome herself had a unique affect on him. She calmed him, tamed his rash and fierce demonor.

Kikyo did not miss the way he would stare at Kagome, or the way her sister would stare at him. InuYasha would turn as red as his haori, swiftly wurning his head away from her, frowning and stubbornly insisting it was _Kagome _who had been looking at him. Kagome would usually shrug it off, but occasionally an arguement would erupt between the two. Their arguements were never full of hatred or resentment though, they never lasted long.

As Kikyo watched them grow closer and closer every day, the question became unavoidable...

Was InuYasha...falling in love with Kagome?

Was Kagome...falling in love with him?

_Falling in love __**again?...**_

Kikyo felt a sudden pang in her heart. She stepped back, wondering where it had come from.

Kikyo had spoken with InuYasha once before...

_**Flashback**_

_**" Half demon? I wish to speak with you..."**_

_**InuYasha grunted but jumped down from his perch in his tree, landing rather ungracefully infront of her.**_

_**" What the hell do you want miko? "**_

_**Kikyo jumped back, startled by the intenseness of his gaze. His eyes transfixed her, enchanting her, luring her to look deeper. They were golden pools, but not quite the protective barrier she had first seen when she had first laid her eyes on him. They were a little more open, allowing some rare and long hidden emotions to escape.**_

_**Was this the affect her sister had on this half demon?**_

_**Kikyo tried her best, but found she couldn't help it. It was as if his golden iris's were peering right into her soul...**_

_**She...blushed.**_

_**" Are you just gonna stare at me like that or do you have something to say!? " Came the voice of the impatient half demon.**_

_**Kikyo regained her suitor quickly and focued back on her original intention. She preyed he could not hear how fast her heart had been beating just then...**_

_**" How do you see my sister? "**_

_**" What kinda lame question is that!? " InuYasha asked, taken back.**_

_**" It's not a request demon, tell me, how do you see my sister!? "**_

_**" How am I supposed to know bitch!? She...well she...we're **_**friends**_**..."**_

_**" I've realised that much half demon, but how do **_**you **_**see her really? "**_

_**InuYasha turned away, red tinting his cheeks as he muttered to himself.**_

_**" I don't have to explain myself to you! It doesn't concern you how I feel! "**_

_**" Half demon..."**_

_**" Keh! It's none of your bloody business **_**Miko**_**..."**_

_**Kikyo could tell he was stubborn from just two minutes of talking to him. Never mind, the red tint on his cheeks said enough...**_

_**Kikyo narrowed her eyes at his back, as he was currently turned away from her, his arms tucked away in the sleeves of his haori.**_

_**" You had better not hurt my sister, half demon..." **_

_**With that, Kikyo walked away, leaving a very confused half demon in her wake.**_

_**End flashback**_

InuYasha sat outside Keiko's hut, running over the same memory that Kikyo had been thinking of.

_" What the hell did that bitch mean? I would __**never **__even __**dream **__of hurting Kagome..."_

Kikyo had also asked how he felt about Kagome. How he saw her...

It didn't matter to him much at the time, but now he couldn't think of anything else?

How _did _he see Kagome?

She was his friend, he knew that much. That was it...right?

Deep down, InuYasha had an _almost _answer to that. His heart had accepted it, but his mind was to stubborn.

InuYasha knew, in the three or so months he had now known Kagome, he saw her as..._more _than just a friend...

He always felt happy with Kagome, he always felt calm and wanted. He felt **cared **for...

He didn't see her as just a friend, he saw her as more...but what did that mean? What _did _he see her as?

He replayed over some of the time he had spent with Kagome.

He liked seeing her smile...he felt happy when she was happy...if she was sad, he felt sad, and only ever wanted to make her happy again...if she was in any kind of danger, his heart would fill with worry and concern, his inner demon growing a fierce need to protect Kagome, to keep her safe...

It would always feel nice, when he carried Kagome in his arms...his inner demon would purr with contentment...

InuYasha hit his head with his fist, caught completely off guard by that sudden thought.

_" Where did __**that **__come from!? "_

He cursed himself for even thinking about Kagome like that.

Then again...

InuYasha shook his head. He wasn't a perevert! Unlike that lecherous friend of Kagome's...Miroku, the so-called 'Monk'...

He had been so furious when he had _dared_ to ask Kagome to bear him a son!

He had been ready to slice and dice that Monk...

InuYasha growled and looked up at the darkening sky. His emotions were always much stronger on _this _particular night, his senses always much weaker...

" InuYasha? "

Said half demon leapt up into the light covering of trees, hising himself from Keiko and Shippo.

" Where did you think he's gone Keiko? He was here a minute ago..."

" I do not know Shippo, but let us go inside and wait for his return, it is far to chilly out here..."

Shippo hastily agreed.

InuYasha sighed in relief.

Good...they hadn't seem him.

He didn't want _anyone _to see him like this.

He glanced back in the direction of the village. He had been avoiding Kagome because of this all day...

She was the _last _person he wanted to see him like this.

_With Kagome..._

Kagome wondered around the village, looking out for InuYasha. Where was he? She hadn't seen him all day...

" Kagome? "

Kagome turned to meet the brown eyes of her older sister.

" Yes Kikyo? "

" May I...have a word? "

Kagome nodded, following her sister into their hut.

Kikyo faced Kagome, a solemn look on her face.

" Kikyo?..."

" Kagome...please know that I only say this because I care for you, because I am your older sister first, not the miko you will take over from...but..."

Kagome waited.

" I must express my concern, for your relationship with the half demon, InuYasha..."

" What do you mean? "

" Kagome...have you truly forgotten what happened so long ago?..."

Kagome felt a sudden brief wash of pain across her right shoulder. It startled her, but the pain went as quick as it had come. Kagome felt a deep sadness fill her as memories of her and a certain Wolf demon passed through her head...

She lowered her eyes from Kikyo's accusing gaze.

" Of course I haven't forgotten, I can never forget...but what does this have to do with me and InuYasha? "

" Are you so blind Kagome? "

" What are you talking about Kikyo!? "

" I have been watching you and InuYasha for some time now, and I have realised something...I've seen the way you look at eachother, how he stares so _longingly _at you, and how you stare right back...he protects you, and you accept his protection without a second thought...

" You are always with eachother, almost _inseparable..._it astonishes me so that you can even trust another demon ever again...but, my worst fears have become confirmed..."

Kagome stood in silent fear as Kikyo spoke her next words.

" Kagome... you _love _InuYasha...don't you? "

Kagome stood still as a statue, unable to move. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, she couldn't speak.

" You are in love with him, and he is love with you also..."

Kagome clasped her right shoulder tightly. She shook her head slowly mouthing Kikyo's words.

" I...what do you...no! NO! That's not true! I don't love InuYasha! I could never love again after..."

" Kagome I know this when I see it, and I see it in your eyes every time you look at him..."

Kagome backed out of the hut, still clutching her shoulder absentmindedly.

It wasn't true, Kikyo was wrong! She didn't love InuYasha! She cared for him deeply yes, but...love? She couldn't!

She..she didn't love InuYasha...

...did she?

She always felt safe with him, protected and cared for. Just his presense could drive away any sad thoughts she had, all her worries went away when she was with him...it was like she was at peace, there was no one else in the world, just her and InuYasha...

He had saved her a few times, kept her away from danger, her heart would leap when she saw the concern he had for her well being in his eyes...her own heart would always pang with deep worry and concern whenever he had been hurt...

She had felt a strong longing to be by his side in her chest, and her heart fluttered madly whenever he looked at her with those golden pools...like he was staring straight into her soul, peering into its deepest depths...

Love?...It...it couldn't be...

_" No! "_

Kagome shook her head furiously, running out of the village as fast as her legs would carry her, determined to get as far away from the village as possible. She ignored the calls of her worried sister, running straight into the forest.

She didn't love InuYasha! She couldn't love him!

She just _couldn't..._not _again..._she couldn't have fallen in love _again..._

...but the deep pang and longing in her heart told her otherwise.


	11. Night of the New Moon

**Next chapter!**

**I apologise for not updating yesterday, by the time I actually got to my laptop late last night I just didn't feel up to writing a whole new chapter. **

**I will make up for it! I'll post two chapters today! Promise!**

**Night of the New Moon**

Kikyo darted out of the hut, wildly searching for Kagome.

" Kagome! " Kikyo called, " Where are you!? "

Kikyo didn't think Kagome would have taken what she'd said as badly as she had. She knew it would upset Kagome a little, but her younger sister needed to know the true nature of her relationship with InuYasha. She seemed oblivious to it, but Kikyo _knew _Kagome had fallen for yet _another _demon.

Even if only half.

It was fact. Kikyo had seen it many times in her life. Her sister loved the half demon, though she didn't quite seem to realise it herself. It must have come as quite a shocking realisation to Kagome. It must have been difficult to take in...

Kikyo was regretting more and more her decision to tell Kagome. Being her older sister, and her only remaining family, Kikyo didn't want to lose Kagome. Ever. It was that, and wether InuYasha could be fully trusted or not. Kikyo did not trust him, or any demon. She feared her sister would let her mind become clouded again with the feelings she felt, that she'd fall into the same tragic situation as before. She told Kagome out of fear for her life, fear she wouldn't be able to handle such heartbreak again. It had nearly destroyed her heart and soul before, who knew what would happen if the man she loved ever betrayed or left her again...

Kagome had needed to know before her relationship with InuYasha got to far, to deep. Maybe Kagome would see sense and realise the dangers of such a relationship...

Apparently though, it had only caused her sister pain. Reawakened pain that Kagome had been trying to rid herself ever since she'd last seen Koga.

Kikyo had been worried when she had seen Kagome clutching her shoulder like that, as if the pain from the old wound there still hurt her, as if it had reawakened once more...but it was nothing more than a red scar now, Kagome shouldn't feel pain there at all...

It was night, and rain had begun to fall, soaking Kikyo clean through. She cared not though, still searching for her sister. Kikyo went into the hut that the Monk and demon slayer had been staying in.

" Lord Monk! Demon slayer! Have you seen my sister!? "

Sango and Miroku stood up, alarm beginning to race through them. Kikyo looked afraid, the fear etched clearly on her face. It was strange, because Kikyo rarely allowed herself to show fear, even if she felt it, the elder priestess always kept it well hidden. She was doing nothing of the sort now.

" We haven't seen her lady Kikyo...did something happen? "

Kikyo told them briefly of her talk with Kagome earlier, and Sango and Miroku immediately agreed to go out and search for Kagome. Sango knew a place Kagome might be...

Miroku and Kikyo alerted the villagers, as a few of the village men went out to join the search aswell. Most of them stayed behind in case Kagome came back to the village.

It was times like this Sango wished she had her faithful nekomata companion, Kirara. She had ordered Kirara to stay back at the slayer's village though, telling the two tailed cat to take care of her younger brother, Kohaku.

While Kikyo and some of the village men searched the village premises, Miroku and Sango wandered off to Keiko's hut. They figured that maybe Kagome had gone here, maybe to seek comfort from Keiko or even InuYasha himself. They burst through the trees that kept Keiko's hut separate from the village.

" Lady Keiko! " " InuYasha! "

From above them, InuYasha heard them call his name. He had recently become friends with the Monk and demon slayer, courtesy of Kagome. He wasn't sure if he could trust them entirely yet though, and he wasn't sure what their reaction would be to his current appearance. He didn't even allow himself to stay in Keiko's hut tonight, unsure of what her and Shippo's reaction would be also. He decided to listen to Sango and Miroku from above in his cover of trees. It was raining pretty hard now, and without the moon, the area around them was pitch black.

InuYasha cursed his current state again. Through the rain, he couldn't properly make out what the two below were saying to Keiko.

He strained his ears, doing his best to hear the conversation. What could have brought Sango and Miroku out here so late anyway? Something so urgent they'd come without any cover from the rain?

InuYasha listened in again, able to see thr two standing in the doorway of the healer's hut, Sango holding her Hiraikotsi above her, Keiko's and the Monk's head, safe from the rain. They all looked alarmed now, and he saw Keiko's eyes widening as the two spoke to her.

If only he could hear what they were saying...

It was comming out like whispers through the rain.

Then, he heard it. Two single words that rang through his ears in the rain.

Kagome... Trouble...

InuYasha completely forgot about his fear of their reaction to his current state. The only thing he could think of was Kagome as he jumped down infront of them, earning gasps of surprise from the three of them and a yelp from Sango as InuYasha took hold of Miroku by the scruff of his kimono, hoisting him up against the wall of the hut.

" Where's Kagome!? " He growled at him.

Sango, Miroku and Keiko all gasped, and Shippo chose that moment to come out of the hut. He stood beside Keiko and Sango, also gasping at InuYasha, his small hands clutching Keiko's blue hakama.

InuYasha had black hair. He had no claws or fangs. His eyes were no longer golden, but infact a deep brown colour, darker than anything he had seen before.

" InuYasha...your- "

" Human? Keh! I don't give a damn about what you guys think about me right now, all I wanna know is where Kagome is! Monk! " InuYasha tightened his grip on the Monk's collar, his dark eyes demanding and fierce.

_In the forest..._

Kagome ran blindly through the forest, still clutching her right shoulder tightly. So many memories were running through her head. Memories she had kept hidden and forgotten for so long...

_**Flashback**_

_**" You had better stop getting in my way woman! Me and my wolves are gonna devour every last one of your villagers! You can't stop us! "**_

_**" That's what you've been saying for the past week Wolf. However, every time you come back and tell me this, you never actually get round to doing it...perculiar eh? "**_

_**" Shut up! I WILL destroy your village! My brothers and I have been starving for weeks on end without any food! There's no way we're just gonna pass up an oportunity when it comes! YOU are not gonna stop me this time! "**_

_**" Hmm... Well, I never actually do alot to stop you do I? I merely talk to you like I am now, and you soon forget about all that...then you come back the next day and the same thing happens all over again...I don't want my villagers eaten and devoured, but I don't see the point in worrying as you clearly would have done it by now if that was your true intention..."**_

_**Koga stomped his foot, and angry but amusing expression on his face. This woman always did this to him! Ever since he'd first met her sitting against that tree in the forest! She'd stopped him then aswell!**_

_**" I WILL be back miko! " **_

_**Kagome simply smiled.**_

_**" Until again then wolf..." **_

_**Flash**_

_**" Koga? Why do you keep comming back here? You seem to have abandoned your previous intention of destroying this village for meat long ago..."**_

_**" ... "**_

_**" Koga? Do you want to sit with me? I could do with some company while my sister is out on her miko duties..."**_

_**Koga looked down at her for a minute before sitting down beside Kagome. He kept staring at her, wondering what she was up to. A sly glint sparlkled in his blue eyes.**_

_**" You actually want MY company? Even after what I nearly did to your village? "**_

_**" You never came close Koga, you're not as bloodthisty and harsh as you would like to think..."**_

_**" What are you up to woman? You're a miko in training! You're not supposed to be sitting down and inviting DEMONS to keep you company! "**_

_**" It will be my job to protect my village from demons that pose a threat. With you, I ruled out that possibility long ago..."**_

_**Flash**_

_**" Kagome...why do you stay with me? You're a human, humans don't frantinise with demons and demons don't frantinise with humans..."**_

_**" I enjoy your company Koga. We're all just simple living beings in this world aren't we? We live under the same sky, the same stars, what really makes us so different? "**_

_**" You have a point, like always..."**_

_**Kagome smiled and Koga turned to look back at her once more. He smiled back, not one of his cocky, confident smirks he usually gave but a true, genuine smile full of...**_

_**Kagome found herself lost in his usually cold, blue eyes. She was drawn to those demon eyes...**_

_**Koga looked deep into hers, lost in her deep, warm brown iris's. He too felt drawn to them...**_

_**Kagome's eyes closed briefly, before she opened them again, leaning up on her tip toes and up close to Koga's face.**_

_**" Koga..." Kagome started, " Will you...stay here with me? "**_

_**" You really wanna...stay with me? "**_

_**" More than anything..."**_

_**" Kagome..."**_

_**They leaned in and their lips brushed...**_

_**End flashback**_

Kagome shook her head wildly, her hair and miko garb now soaked from the rain. Her shoulder throbbed once more, but not as painfully as her heart did.

Those had been some of her better memories with Koga. She had grown fond of him fast upon meeting him, and it had seemed he had grown fond of her. She had asked him to stay with her, to live with her...and he had agreed, promising to stay by her side, even as a Wolf demon Prince. He told her he was even willing to leave his tribe for her, just to live with her...

Then, they had shared their first kiss. It made Kagome feel wanted, like she had somone who would care for her, who saw her as someone other than just a miko in training...

But after that promise had been made, things had gone drastically wrong between them.

If she thought her shoulder had been throbbing before, she knew it was nothing compared to the pain she felt now. The scar on her shoulder felt as if it would burst, and it caused Kagome to stumble and she almost lost her footing. She struggled to stand upright.

_This _was why she found it difficulting accepting that she cared for InuYasha. That she loved him. The pain she had from her experience with Koga was still fresh in her heart. It had happened over a year ago, but the emotional scar that had been left might never heal. Koga had broken her heart, as she meant nothing to him, at any time.

Kagome didn't ever want to go through that kind of pain again. She was afraid to love again, to give her heart to another once more.

She was afraid to love InuYasha.

She realised now though, that she _had _let it happen again. At first, she hadn't thought anything of it, convincing herself she was just gald to have the comapany InuYasha brought, to have his friendship. Friendship she could handle.

But not this...

Somewhere along the way, without her noticing, Kagome had started to fall for InuYasha. She liked him upon first sight, but never could have dreamed she would grow to like him _this _much. She didn't know when it had happened, there were so many times it could have. Maybe the first time they had fought together...

Maybe even before that...maybe when he had first said her name.

Kagome didn't know, but she couldn't deny the truth any longer. She was afraid, but she knew now Kikyo was right.

_" I love him...I love InuYasha..." _

With that, the pain in her shoulder exploded, and she let out a cry of pain as she finally collapsed onto the wet and muddy forest floor. Rain continued to fall, drops falling heavily to the ground and around the young miko, soaking her even further. Her hair was sprawled out around her, curling slightly at the wet rain that pelted it. Her wet fringe was plastered to her forehead, curling slightly at the tips. Her breathing was raspy and strained. She still clutched her right shoulder tightly.

Alarmed dark eyes darted all around the forest, searching frantically around him, calling out a single name.

" Kagome! Kagome!! "

When InuYasha finally spotted her, he felt his heart wrench with more pain than he had ever felt before, complete worry and fear filling him whole. It was as if time had stopped. He stood frozen on the spot.

Finally, he found his voice.

" KAGOME!! "

**--**

**Okay, the next chapter will be up shortly as I am posting two today.**

**Please review!!**


	12. Realizations

**Next chapter, as promised.**

**Realisations**

" KAGOME!! "

InuYasha awoke from his frozen state, racing to Kagome's form as fast as his now human body would allow him to run.

In just seconds, he was kneeling down beside Kagome's body, lifting her head into his lap. She groaned in pain, and InuYasha noticed for the first time that blood was now pouring freely from a wound in her shoulder.

_" What the hell happened to her!? Was she attacked!? " _

InuYasha couldn't think of that now though, he had to focus on getting Kagome back to Keiko's hut. The blood was comming out fast though. InuYasha was afraid to move her, in fear that yet more blood would escape. He didn't have much of a choice though.

" Damnit! "

He took off his red haori and gently wrapped it round Kagome's body, amking sure he covered the bleeding wound. His inner demon growled from within him, angry beyond hell at whoever did this to Kagome. He carefully pulled Kagome up into his arms, looking briefly down at her pained face.

She was soaked, and would probably get a fever if she wasn't gotten out of this rain quickly. He did his best to shield her from the rain with his haori, but it could only do so much. It astonished him, how still stangely beautiful Kagome looked, even in this state...

Wait? Beautiful? Where did that come from!?

He couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to get Kagome back to Keiko's hut! The others were still out searching for her, but Keiko had stayed behind in case one of them found her or Kagome returned.

He started running back towards the healer's hut, with as much speed as he could muster. He was human, so he wasn't quite as fast as he normally was. Kagome suddenly squirmed a little in his arms, and he felt relief wash through them when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" Inu...Yasha? "

" Shh! Don't speak Kagome, just hang on okay! I'll get you back to the healer's hut in no time! Just be strong a bit longer! "

Kagome thoroughed her brow a little, InuYasha noticed. He realised she was noticing his human state for the first time, and a small fear swept through him at the thought of rejection. He was surprised, to say the least, when Kagome gave him a small, weak smile, sighing and closing her eyes once more. She said one last thing.

" I'm glad... you came for me InuYasha. "

She now slumped once more in his arms, and fear spiked through him once more. Her breathing was ragged as she struggled to take in air. As he ran, InuYasha briefly leaned his forehead against Kagome's, silently preying with her, or anyone that would listen.

_" Please...please don't leave me Kagome! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I don't know what I'll do without you by my side! I need you Kagome! You hear me wench!? I NEED you! Don't you dare leave me! I'll be lost without you...please, if there is a God, don't take her away from me..."_

He realised it now, if he lost Kagome, he truely would be lost himself. He hadn't known it before, how much he relied on her, how accostumed he'd grown to having her with him. She had been the first person since his mother had died to ever truely accept for what he was. She wasn't asking for anything in return from him, she just really loved his company, enjoyed being with him. He enjoyed being with her aswell. When he was with her, he felt truely happy, his heart and inner demon content and purring. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He had never felt anything like it before either. No one had given him a chance, no one but Kagome. She had offered him friendship, saved him from certain death. She had given him other friends aswell, like Sango, Miroku and Keiko. Even Shippo.

The feelings he had for her...they mad him want to shout out to the heavens, let the whole world know. He had never admitted it to himself before, his pride and stubborn nature always got in the way. He wasn't use to having such feelings either.

It had taken his human night, and Kagome's current condition, but InuYasha finally admitted to himself what he had been silently denying every time it came up. Every time Kagome spoke with him, touched him, cared for him. There was no use denying it now.

_" I love her..."_

Sometime later, Kagome was laying on the futon in Keiko's hut. When InuYasha had finally returned with her, he hadn't missed the immediate alarm but familiarity that had swept through the againg healer's eyes. He tried not to think anything of it though. Kikyo had been waiting in the hut with Keiko, and she had immediately came forward to take Kagome from InuYasha, to lay her down. InuYasha had growled at her, his inner demon reluctant to let Kagome go. His human side, though also reluctant, did see sense, and he allowed Keiko and Kikyo to lay Kagome down gently on the futon. They examined Kagome and the wound she had on her shoulder. Kikyo looked very solemn as she whispered words to Keiko that InuYasha couldn't make out.

The Monk and demon slayer had returned, along with Shippo who had decided to look with them. Sango gasped as fear gripped her heart for her best friend and she came forward to help the miko and elder healer to examine Kagome. Shippo tried running forward to, but InuYasha bent down and grabbed him by his tail. Shippo protested, but was shut up by the glare the human InuYasha gave him.

When the rain had stopped, the men were ordered to leave the hut as the three women had to remove Kagome's Yakuta to further inspect her shoulder wound. InuYasha had been reluctant but Miroku had stepped in and lead him outside, threatening him with one of his sutras should he not allow the three women to treat Kagome properly. Now, Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo waited nervously outside of the hut, waiting for any news on Kagome's condition.

About half an hour later, Kikyo stepped out of the hut. InuYasha stood immediately infront of Kagome's sister, demanding to know the younger miko's condition.

" She...She is stable for the moment, but her wound his still being treated and will still need to be wrapped, so I am afraid you cannot enter yet..." Kikyo announced in her usual, monotone, though the three of them could hear the exhaustion held in it from her worry for her younger sister.

InuYasha huffed impatiently. He wanted to be in their with Kagome, holding her hand, comforting her in any way he could...

" InuYasha...may I speak with you? "

InuYasha turned his attention back to Kikyo, or was looking directly at him, determined.

" Keh! What do want? "

Kikyo asked him to follow her behind the hut, as he eyed her suspiciously. Despite the good things Kagome told him about Kikyo, he had failed so far to see what the villagers loved her so much for. He knew she didn't trust him, and he certainly didn't trust her.

Kikyo finally turned round to face InuYasha.

" InuYasha, it is fair to say I do not trust you, no? That you do not trust me? "

InuYasha scoffed. It was if she read his mind...

" I do not know for sure wether I can trust you yet, but I must express...my gratitude to you..."

" Huh? "

" If it had not been for you, my younger sister would have ever made it back here, she...she probably would not have survived..."

InuYasha sighed.

" You don't need to remind me..."

Kikyo looked up at him again. His still human eyes were dark, his iris's barely visable in the night. She could see some reflection in them though, and could make out his features. He stood taller than she, and, she had to take notice, was very well built and muscular. He was not wearing his usual red haori, only his undershirt, as his haori still covered Kagome inside. Some of his chest was exposed...

Kikyo looked abruptly away from him, glad the night would cover her blush and that the new moon meant InuYasha no longer had his keen hearing. He would _not _have missed how quickly her heart was beating if he had his demonic hearing...

Kikyo couldn't help it, and cursing herself for it, she stared at InuYasha, keeping him locked onto her gaze.

" Thank you...thank you for saving my sister..."

With that, Kikyo once more walked briskily away from him, once more leaving a stunned human half demon in her wake.

_" So the bitch does have gratitude in her after all..."_

Kikyo stepped back in the hut, kneeling down beside her sister once more. Why? Why did she feel so flustered like that when InuYasha looked at her? Why did her heart beat so fast?

Kikyo tried not to dwell on it, instead focusing back on her sister, who's face was currently srunched up in pain as Keiko and Sango continued bandaging her wound. As she had done over a year ago, Kikyo picked up a cloth, soaked it in water and dabbed Kagome's forehead with it.

" Shhh...it's alright Kagome, I am here..."

Kikyo tried to comfort her sister. She had been absolutely terrified when InuYasha had walked in, holding Kagome's limp form in his arms. It was like reliving a nightmare. Kagome's old wound had somehow opened up, though it shouldn't have been more than a scar now. She'd done her best to hide her fear, trying to appear strong and sophisticated as she focused on helping Keiko see to Kagome. Inside, Kikyo had been screaming, though her brown and stoic eyes gave no emotion away whatsoever.

Some time later, Sango came out of the hut. InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo on the Monk's shoulder waited for her to speak.

" You can go in now, she's starting to regain consciousness..."

InuYasha leapt into the hut before Sango had even finished her sentance. The demon slayer came over to Miroku as she leaned her head on his other shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

" Kagome will be okay Sango, I'm sure of it..." Miroku offered his comforting words to her.

InuYasha came and kneeled down beside Kagome. She was wearing a long white kimono, and he found his haori folded neatly beside her. It carrried the scent of Kagome's blood, but he noted someone had cleaned it in some water for him. Wrinkling his nose at the copper smell of Kagome's blood, he picked it up and layed it over Kagome. It wasn't ideal, but he wanted to keep Kagome as warm as possible. Kikyo and Keiko left the hut to leave the two alone.

When he was sure they were gone, InuYasha wrapped his arms underneath her body and hoisted her up into his lap, holding her tightly to him, exhaling the still sweet scent of her raven hair and closing his eyes shut.

" Kagome..." He whimpered.

" Inu...Yasha? "

His eyes shot open as he looked down at Kagome. She was smiling up at him as she laid in his arms. Her hair piled over his arm as he held her.

" It wasn't a dream...you really came for me, InuYasha..."

InuYasha hugged her closer to him.

" Of course I came idiot! What would I have done if I'd lost you!? "

InuYasha blushed at what he had just let out. Kagome simply smiled up at him.

" Thanks InuYasha...you're always there for me...I'm glad..."

InuYasha turned his gaze away.

" N-no problem..."

" InuYasha? Are you...are you...human? "

InuYasha turned back down to look at her. His dark eyes closed for a moment before he opened them slightl to look at her.

" Yeah...It's the curse of a half demon, once every moon cycle, I turn human for one night...half demon, half human...mine's the night of the new moon..."

" Is...is this why you've been hiding from me all day and evening? "

" Yeah..."

" Why? Were you...were you afraid...of what I might think? "

" Feh! No! I _wasn't _afraid! It's just...no ones ever seen me in this form before, no one but my mother...maybe I was...unsure (not afraid) of what you would think..."

" InuYasha...do you trust me? "

" 'Course I do! "

" Then know that...I could never think badly of you, in any shape or form...you're my InuYasha, my companion, my friend...my adorable, cute little half demon..."

" Keh! I don't like cute! "

" Hmmm...but you are..."

Kagome then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. InuYasha pondered over what she had said.

Kagome had called him _her _InuYasha...though he doubted she meant it in romantical terms it still meant a great deal to InuYasha.

She had also called him cute and adorable...

InuYasha had a silly smile on his face.

_**" ...you're my InuYasha, my companion, my friend...my adorable, cute little half demon..."**_

InuYasha sighed and leaned back against the wall of the hut, Kagome still on his lap. He layed her head against his chest. He allowed himself to doze off...

Maybe...maybe there was a chance that Kagome felt the same way about him as he did her. He hoped so. Still, wether she loved him or not, he would always stay by her side, no one could stop him from doing that.

Without the either ine knowing, they had both admitted their feelings to themselves.

Now came the hard part.

Admitting their feelings to _eachother._

**--**

**Review please! **

**Next chapter preview:**

**Koga and Kagome**

**As Kagome lays recovering from the night before, and now InuYasha is demanding to know how she suffered such a terrible wound! Will she tell him? Will she risk telling him about her past with Koga? What will InuYasha think of all this?...**


	13. Koga and Kagome

**Here is the next chapter, please read, review and enjoy. **

**Koga and Kagome**

InuYasha sat inside the hut with Kagome resting on his lap all night long, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. When the sun's rays did finally come through the next morning, InuYasha felt his body pulsate in his sleep. His human finger nails lengthened into claws, his hair turned silver, his eyes became amber and at last his ears rose to the top of his head, becomming two white dog ears.

InuYasha sighed, opening his now amber eyes.

_" At last...I was beginning to think the night would never end..."_

" Truly extraordinary..."

InuYasha whipped his head up to see Miroku, Sango, Keiko, Kikyo and Shippo staring at him with wide eyed expressions.

" What are you lot all staring at!? "

" Nothing, nothing..." Miroku assured him. The Monk raised his eyebrow, a small, sly grin appearing on his face that InuYasha didn't like the look of.

" So..." Miroku began, " It must have been an interesting conversation you had with our lady Kagome last night when she awoke, no? "

InuYasha was then conscious that Kagome was still sleeping in his lap and his cheeks turned as red as his haori, which Kagome was still covered with. He hated the way all these people were staring at him, almost accusingly. The glare Kikyo gave him sent a chill down his spine, and he immediately doubted her _'kind' _words from the night before. He growled. Had they all been watching him and Kagome for the whole night?

" Look, I know what you're all thinking, but I'm here to tell ya it's NOTHING like that! She...she was shivering last night from the cold okay!? _Someone _had to keep the wench warm and make sure she didn't catch a fever or something didn't they!? It wasn't like any of _you lot _were around at that time was it!? "

" On the contrary, we were all merely waiting for you to finish with your _alone _time with lady Kagome. It was quite a surprise to come in and see such a- "

" Don't finish that you lecher. "

Miroku grinned.

" Ahh InuYasha, you mistake my words...I am actually quite proud that you were able to push away your pride and get so close to a woman while they were sleeping...I myself aspire to do such- "

The tip of Sango's Hiraikotsu rested on the top of Miroku's head.

" You _don't _want to finish that either, _Monk. _"

Miroku heeded Sango's warning and decided to keep his mouth shut.

InuYasha scoffed, moving slightly to gently place Kagome back onto her futon. He didn't want any more comments from the Monk or accusing glances from Kikyo.

Kikyo stood and walked over to the entrance to Keiko's hut. She turned with her hand on the frame of the entrance.

" I must leave and begin my duties in the village for today, but it appears my sister is in..._good..._hands...Keiko? Would you please alert me if anything happens while I am gone? "

" Certainly lady Kikyo. "

Kikyo nodded and walked out, taking a small glance at InuYasha as she left.

At that very moment, Kagome began to stir.

InuYasha, Sango and Miroku knelt to her side. Keiko came and felt her forehead.

" Good, the child did not develop a fever over night. "

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Everything in her vision was foggy, a swirling mass of shapes and focusing colours. She couldn't remember where she was, or how she'd got there. She'd had a disturbing dream, one she would rather not re-visit. She spoke a single name and her vision slowly began to sharpen.

" Koga..."

InuYasha looked taken aback by the foreign name, though he was still caught up in the relief that Kagome hadn't caught a fever, that and she was waking up and actually speaking.

On the other side of InuYasha, Keiko furrowed her brow at name Kagome had spoken. She knew as well as Kikyo what pain that name brought Kagome...

After all, she had treated Kagome the night it had happened, over a year ago. It startled the elder healer, why Kagome would be thinking of Koga now. Sango and Miroku had not been there, but they had heard all about it, rumours had spread fast over the past year. The tale of a miko, their friend Kagome, who had nearly been killed by a notorious wolf demon.

InuYasha was oblivious to the looks the rest of them were giving Kagome, and he came forward and clutched Kagome's hand gently. Shippo sat next to her head, placing a small hand on the miko's forehead.

" Kagome? Are...are you feeling okay? You still look really pale..." InuYasha asked her slowly.

Kagome finally registered where she was, tilting her head slightly to look up into the hald demon's eyes.

" InuYasha...you...you saved me last night, didn't you? " Kagome spoke, her voice slightly hoarse.

InuYasha tried to hide his happiness at hearing her speak his name and covered it up with a scoff.

" Ain't no big deal wench, guess I was just returning the favour..."

Kagome smiled slightly. She knew InuYasha had been really worried last night, she had seen it in his eyes as he had held while he was human. She couldn't have been more happier that he was there for her. She...she needed him now more than anything.

" Lady Kagome? " Kagome turned her head slightly to look at Keiko, " What happened to you last night? How did you sustain such an injury? "

Kagome's eyes saddened straight away, and InuYasha fought back a growl at the elder healer. He too, wanted to know what on earth had happened to her though. Had she been attacked by a demon or something? The wound on her shoulder had consisted of three long gash like marks, and they had bled furiously. They _were _the marks of a demon...

InuYasha turned to look down at Kagome once more, who's gaze was lowered from everyone else's.

" Kagome..." InuYasha spoke firmly, " Who did this to you? "

Kagome didn't answer him, but her expression became more downcast.

InuYasha became suddenly frustrated. Why wouldn't she tell him? He wanted to rip whoever had done this to Kagome to bits but he couldn't do that if he didn't even know who'd done it in the first place.

" Kagome? " Sango jerked in, " Please tell us who did this to you, was it a demon? "

Still Kagome did not answer.

InuYasha growled.

" Damnit wench! Why won't you just tell us huh!? How else are we gonna track down the bastard who did this to you!? "

Kagome's eyes looked up at InuYasha's once more. She whispered ever so quietly.

" It's not like that...no one attacked me last night. "

InuYasha looked perplexed.

" What else could have happened!? Those were definately demon claw marks on your shoulder! "

" InuYasha, please..." Kagome pleaded. She didn't want to tell him...

" No! Listen to me Kagome! You _have _to tell us! I...we just want to help you..."

Kagome sighed. She turned her gaze over to Miroku, Sango and finally Keiko. She knew they all knew of her past with Koga. Her gaze lingered on Keiko as she saught guidence from the healer.

_" Keiko...what do I do? Do I tell InuYasha about __**him? **__"_

Keiko looked deep into Kagome's brown orbs. InuYasha seemed determined to find out about how Kagome had gotten that wound. Keiko wasn't a hundred percent sure how the same wound from before had somehow reopened on th young miko's shoulder. Only Kagome knew that...

Keiko asked Sang, Miroku and Shippo to exit the hut, and they departed reluctantly. Keiko then turned to InuYasha and Kagome. She nodded her head at the miko.

Kagome sighed deeply. InuYasha...he would find out about her past sooner or later at least, but...what would he think? It was difficult for her to even think about, and it would be all the more painful if the half demon she had grown to _love _rejected her now because of it. She looked anxiously into InuYasha's golden eyes once more.

" InuYasha...I will tell you, if you really want me to, though I can't guarantee you will like it...but you...you have shared some of your biggest secrets with me, and now it's my turn to share mine..."

InuYasha listened intently.

" InuYasha...do you trust me? "

He was taken aback.

" Of course I do Kagome..."

He meant that.

" You won't ever leave me, will you? "

Again, he was taken aback by that question. Would he ever leave her? That had been his intention at first, but now...things had changed. InuYasha knew now he loved the young miko, and it would kill him inside if he was ever parted from her. He looked at Kagome once more. Her eyes showed fear and worry, glistening up at him anxiously.

For some reason, she was afraid he _would _leave her.

InuYasha finally came to his decision.

" _**Never.**_" InuYasha answered firmly. His heart skipped a beat at the way Kagome smiled at him just then. It was small, but so full of compassion...

Compassion for _him. _

" Alright then..." Kagome told him. Keiko decided to leave the hut to give the two some privacy once more.

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily. This would be hard for her. She rarely spoke of it to anyone, she just found it to painful and upsetting. With InuYasha however, she felt more relaxed and confident. She opened her eyes again in surprise when she saw InuYasha had clutched her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, reassuring her with both his touch and his gaze.

Kagome felt her cheeks flare. She looked up at him for support once more, then finally began to speak as she told the tale she preyed she would never have to speak of again.

" Over a year ago now, something...something happened...something bad..."

InuYasha squeezed her hand gently when he saw her hesitate.

" I was fithteen, and like now, I was learning the ways of a miko with my sister, Kikyo. It had been about two whole months since Kaede had been killed, and her death was still fresh in both my and Kikyo's minds.

" One day, after I had finished training with Kikyo, I decided to go and take a break under a tree somewhere. I did...but someone else was there also..."

InuYasha tensed.

" When I sat down, a...a man jumped down infront of me...a _wolf demon _to be exact..."

InuYasha's eyebrows raised a little. A wolf demon? He never had been to fond of wolves...

" The wolf was crude, rather cocky and ignorant...he claimed he had come to attack my village and devour the villagers later that same evening...I was very wary of him, and stood to block his path to the village...

_**Flashback**_

_**" I will NOT let you pass wolf! " **_

_**" Don't make me laugh woman! "**_

_**The Wolf Prince lunged forward to get past the miko. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and launched a spiritual arrow, using the same technique Kikyo had taught her. **_

_**Koga was alarmed, stepping back and narrowly missing the arrow. If it hit him, it would purify him without a doubt. Koga landed once more a few feet away from the miko that blocked his way. She looked very determined. A fierce aura surrounded her...**_

_**She looked kind of...cute like that.**_

_**" Hn...You win today miko, but I WILL be back! "**_

_**End flashback**_

" So the wolf just left like that? "

" Ye-yeah...I was surprised at the time aswell...but like he said, he did come back, time and time again, and each time, I warred him off with one of my arrows...He kept claiming he had his whole pack ready to attack behind him, but they never showed either...One day, I finally gave up and decided to try and call a truce with Koga. It took a while, but gradually Koga seemed to accept my peace offering. He stopped being so violent and threatening to attack the village. Instead, he did come back, but he was much more calm and easy to talk too..."

InuYasha wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but then he noticed Kagome's shoulder's slump.

" Then...I made probably one of the biggest mistakes in my life..."

InuYasha was about to press on that issue, but Kagome suddenly winced and clutched her shoulder. He leapt forward and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Fear gripped his heart once more for her safety. She moaned in pain.

" Kagome! Oi! You old hag! Get back in here! "

Keiko came in as soon as she heard the moan of pain from Kagome, ordering the rest of them to stay outside.

" What ever is the matter!? "

" It's Kagome! That wound's hurting her again! "

Keiko came forward and knelt beside Kagome, gently pulling her kimono down and looking at the

bandaged wound. InuYasha looked away, looking anywhere but at Kagome's chest.

" It is alright, the wound has not reopened...she still seems to be in pain though...she should rest for a while..."

InuYasha nodded in understanding and pulled Kagome's form flush against his chest. She was breathing pretty raggedly, but she was awake. InuYasha didn't care if the healer saw. He gently thredded his finger's through Kagome's black hair, doing his best to comfort her. Her pain right now had somnething to do with what happened next in this story, he knew that much.

" Keiko?... " InuYasha looked down at Kagome as she spoke quietly.

" Will you...tell InuYasha the rest? I don't think I can..."

Both Keiko and InuYasha blinked a few times but Keiko eventually nodded her approval.

" Th-Thank you..."

" Where...where did you leave off child? "

" When Koga...became more like a friend than an enemy..."

Kagome then closed her eyes, falling asleep in InuYasha's arms once more. He looked down at her worriedly, and could feel a whine longing to escape from the back of his throat, but he fought it back.

" Well then..." Keiko began. InuYasha reluctantly looked up from Kagome and turned to the elder healer.

" So Koga and Kagome became more aquainted with one another...they spent time together, and they soon became friends. It was astonishing, for the villagers and I, to see young Kagome interacting with a demon. I'm sure you know of that all to well..."

InuYasha nodded glumly.

" Still, Kagome and Koga grew closer and closer still...until their friendship became...something _more..._"

InuYasha's heart clenched painfully. Kagome..._had _been in love before? Was this why she had been so upset when he had asked her that question once before?

" I am sorry of this is hard for you InuYasha, but this is merely how it happened. Kagome did grow feelings for Koga...to an extent so did he. He seemed to truely love her...but her had Kagome and us all fooled..."

InuYasha's ears perked up. What did Keiko mean _had them all fooled? _

" From what I knew, Kagome had asked Koga if he would stay with her..."

InuYasha felt a pang of deja vu.

" The Wolf Prince promised her he would, but this is where the story changed...

InuYasha listened intently.

_**Flashback**_

_**Koga and Kagome pulled apart from their first kiss. They had agreed to stay with one another, and neither one had felt more happy. **_

_**Kagome hugged Koga tightly, and he hugged her back with just as much force. Things would be alright now for the two of them, they were both sure. **_

_**Nothing could go wrong as long as they had eachother.**_

_**" Kagome..."**_

_**Koga announced he was going back to tell his wolf brothers that he would be leaving the tribe. **_

_**" Are you sure Koga? I wouldn't want you to leave your tribe because of me, I know they mean alot to you..." **_

_**" They do, but they'll cope without me. Besides, it's you I wanna be with now Kagome, I'd do anything for you..."**_

_**Koga left her side and stood at the top of the hill they stood on.**_

_**" I'll see ya tommorow Kagome! I'm gonna go back and tell them, but meet me here at noon tommorow okay? "**_

_**Kagome nodded. He waved goodbye, and then left. **_

_**End flashback**_

" So...did Kagome go back to meet the wolf then? " Keiko did not fail to notice how the half demon's ears drooped when he asked her that.

_" That wolf demon had been willing to leave his own tribe to be with Kagome...they must have really cared for one another..." _InuYasha thought sadly.

Keiko continued.

" Yes...but this is where things went downhill...

_**Flashback**_

_**Kagome ran through the thicket of trees at noon the very next day after Koga had left to tell his comrades that he would be leaving them. She was dressed in her miko garb, as she had just finished a lesson with Kikyo again.**_

_**She finally came to the place where Koga had said he would meet her. A small hill that lay in the clearing of the forest where her and Koga had first met. **_

_**Koga, was nowhere around though. **_

_**Kagome looked around curiously. She had been a bit late comming here because of her training, but it hadn't been by much. Koga wasn't one knowing for being on time either.**_

_**But still, he had said to meet her here...**_

_**Where was he?**_

_**Kagome suddenly sensed a demonic aura. She felt relief at who it was though, not fear as she would normally.**_

_**" Koga..."**_

_**She turned round to meet him but before she could, she felt a pain explode in her shoulder. She began falling forward as a vountain of blood escaped from three claw marks along the top of her shoulder. She'd been so shocked by the sudden attack she didn't yell out in right away, only letting out strained gasps of shock and hurt. **_

_**She landed on the ground, the crimson blood cascading out of her shoulder. Her eyes were tightly shut against the pain, but she forced them open to see who had attacked her. **_

_**When she opened them, her whole world came crashing down...**_

_**" No..."**_

_**End flashback**_

InuYasha's eyes flashed red momentarily. His claws retracted in and out as he itched to tear something apart. His fringe covered his eyes and his teeth gritted in anger as he finallly spoke, holding Kagome ever closer to him in a protective manner.

" That...that _**bastard**_...did what? " InuYasha growled out dangerously.

Keiko sighed, her expression becomming downcast.

" Koga...Koga attacked Kagome...striking her shoulder, resulting in those three deep gashes...he...he nearly killed her...he _betrayed _her..."

**--**

**Okay! There you have it! Please review! You know you wanna!! **

**Just to clarify, the flashback are based on both Koga and Kagome's points of view. Yes Keiko had not actually been there to see them, she's just telling it from what she had heard from the villagers and from what Kagome had told her about it in the past.**


	14. Scar

**Next chapter!**

**(My last one before I go back to school tommorow, I won't stop updating this though! I will whenever I get the chance!)**

**Scar**

InuYasha sat outside perched on the high branches of a Sakura blossom tree. He needed some fresh air to clear his thoughts and relax a little after what he had found out earlier a few days ago.

Kagome...

Why didn't she ever tell him? Tell him about that lowly bastard Koga? The one who had tried to kill her, nearly killed her...

Didn't she trust him enough? Was that it?

He was fuming at the one who had dared to hurt Kagome, dared to try and cut her life short.

Koga...that mangy wolf had betrayed Kagome, betrayed her trust, her feelings of love.

_Love..._

He wouldn't deny it to himself that it hurt him that Kagome had been in love before. It was well over a year ago, as Keiko and Kagome told him, but he still felt some..._jealousy._

He knew it was stupid, because nor Kagome or him had even known the other one existed back then, but he couldn't help it.

_" Kagome __**loved **__Koga... She loved him..."_

Then...what about now? How did she see him now? He had hurt and betrayed her, nearly killed her, but...did she still love him? Could that have been the real reason why she saved him and Shippo that day? Was it because she couldn't stand the thoughting of letting other demons get hurt? Because other demons still reminded her of Koga?

No. That wasn't the case. He had asked Kagome that question flat out before, and she had told him why. She said she saw good in him and Shippo, that she didn't think they would hurt the village she protected. She told him neither him or the Kitsune deserved to die in such a way...

She _had _meant that. He'd seen it in her eyes.

Still, if she did still carry feelings for Koga...

...did that mean she could never love him?

InuYasha's heart clenched painfully at that thought. He didn't want to think about it, but knew it was a possibility. He had only just admitted to himself that he loved her himself, but letting her know was a totally different matter altogether. What if because of what happened between her and this Koga guy, she didn't love him? Maybe she really had just stuck with for so long because she felt sorry for him, not because she cared for him...

He couldn't exactly ask her flat out wether she still had feelings for that bastard Koga, but he wanted to know. If she did...

InuYasha didn't know if his heart could take it. He knew he loved her...more than he realized at first. He knew now that she meant everything to him, that he would be truly lost and alone once more in the world if she were to leave him.

He had to know. He had to know Kagome's feelings. It would eat him up inside otherwise.

He was about to leap of the tree when two figures came out of Keiko's hut and into the morning sun.

Kagome and Sango.

What were they doing? _Why _was Kagome out of bed and not resting?

" Sango please! I just need to go and have bath, get some fresh air! I've been cooped up inside that hut for almost a week! "

" ... Oh...oh alright! But at least let me go with you! "

" Sango I was hoping to think to myself for a bit, just to clear my mind...I was hoping to go on my own..."

Sango glared at her best friend. InuYasha glared down at her from his perch on the tree.

" Kagome..."

" Please Sango? Just this once? "

About another ten or minutes of pleading and Sango finally gave in. It had been nearly a week since the insident in the forest, and Kagome had been vastly recovering. She would probably be alright on her own...but Sango still worried for her friend's well being. She wasn't fully recovered yet, nor physically or emotionally.

" Thank you Sango! " Kagome gave her friend a semi hug before trotting off to the village river, carrying a towell and change of clothes with her. She'd been wearing the same night time kimono all week too.

InuYasha continued to glare at her as she walked past his tree and down the dirt path that led to the river. How could she even think for one _second _that she was well enough to go off on her own? How could Sango let her?

She _wouldn't _be on her own.

Not if InuYasha had anything to say about it.

Kagome wouldn't be happy if she caught him, but he convinced himself it was for Kagome's own protection. The young miko was stubborn. To stubborn.

Kind of like him in a way...

InuYasha leapt from tree to tree after her, making sure he could watch her but still not be seen by her.

The miko finally stopped at the river's edge. InuYasha's cheeks reddened and he turned away as she slipped her white night kimono off and then gently eased herself into the stream.

InuYasha tried. He honestly did. He wasn't a pervert like that Monk! But still, he couldn't resist the urge to just take a quick look at her in the river...

He was just making sure she was okay, after all. That was it.

But...as soon as he did look, he couldn't tear himself away.

Kagome stood in the middle of the river, in waist deep in water, her front facing him and her body shivering a little at the cold feel of the water.

InuYasha just couldn't stop staring at her...he wasn't a pervert damnit! He just...well he just...

He'd never seen a girl naked before...

Not that he planned on making a habit of it! Kagome just looked so...

InuYasha gulped and finally managed to turn his gaze away from her, just as Kagome looked in his direction.

Kagome had looked so...so...

_" Arggh damnit! " _

He inwardly cursed himself for having such thoughts. He was so busy with those thoughts that he nearly missed the sound of Kagome wincing.

He whirled round to look at her once more. She was clutching her shoulder, which she had unwrapped to clean it in the river. After a few seconds, she let go of it, letting some of her raven hair fall on it to cover it up a little. When she turned round however, her hair fell off of her shoulder, and InuYasha got a proper look at the scar that had been left.

Well, the scar she'd had ever since Koga did _that _to her.

InuYasha winced at the sharp red claw marks on her shoulder, leading down across her chest a little. It must have hurt like hell when that wolf had clawed her...and again last night. Why _had_ the wound re-opened?...

Kagome's body stiffened. She thought she had felt a certain someone's presense behind, but she brushed it off.

Why would he spy on her while she was bathing? It wasn't like he was in interested in her like _that..._

That didn't stop her hoping though...

She shook her head.

This was absurd! Just a few days ago she had been so afraid to admit she loved InuYasha. She had been afraid to love again, after what Koga had done. She had been afraid that she would be lead astray again like before, as Kikyo had said...

It had been that pain and fear that had opened her wound again, she knew. Kagome just couldn't help loving InuYasha though...

She didn't know when, why or how it had happened, but it had.

These past few days she had begun realizing just _how _much she loved him.

She...she loved him so much. She needed his company, needed him by her side. She always felt lost when he wasn't there, kind of like she did now. She knew she was a fool for letting her emotions get the better of her again, but Kagome just couldn't help or stop it.

She couldn't help _or _stop loving InuYasha.

Kagome sunk down against the river bank, leaning her head back. She knew who she loved now, but the pain of Koga's betrayal would always be there...

_**Flashback**_

_**" No..." **_

_**Kagome looked up at her attacker, wincing and moaning from the pain in her shoulder. It couldn't be...**_

_**But it was.**_

_**" Please...please no Koga..."**_

_**Kagome looked up at the man she had loved. In that instant, her feelings had been shattered, her heart broken. The disbelief was still there in her eyes though...**_

_**Koga looked at her...gravely? Regretfully? He regretted being...with her?**_

_**" Forgive me Kagome..." **_

_**They were the last words he spoke as he clenched his fists tightly together, Kagome's blood covering his right hand. Then, he ran away, almost reluctantly. Koga left Kagome there to die...**_

_**Kagome couldn't think any more. The pain from her wound and Koga's betrayal was just to much for her.**_

_**She finally succumbed to the darkness that awaited her.**_

_**End flashback**_

She had awoken later on back in Keiko's hut in absolute pain. It had taken all night to get the bleeding to slow, and Kagomr had been very lucky to have survived such a terrible wound. Her older sister Kikyo had stayed with her all night, watching over her.

Kagome had not been willing to talk to anyone for weeks afterwards, to caught up in what had happened. Her sister and the rest of the villagers wanted to know how it had happened though, and she had finally told them.

Kikyo had sworn revenge on Koga, and her resentment to demons had grown stronger that day, as did the villager's mistrust.

After that, Kagome had never wanted to get so close to somone again...

But she had.

InuYasha had stuck out to her since the first time she laid eyes on him. It wasn't his appearence, or his demonic aura...it had just been him as a person.

A good hearted living being at heart, who had had such bad things happen to him.

Kagome had liked him right away.

When she was with him, the pain from Koga's betrayal disappeared from her mind...

A twig snapped behind her...

Kagome jumped out in fright, grabbing her white yakuta and pulling it on, not bothering to dry herself first. With only her yakuta on, Kagome called out to whoever was watching her.

" Who's there!? Show yourself! "

No answer. Kagome felt a familiar aura, one she was both please and at the same time horrified to know was there...

" InuYasha...you can come out now..."

After a few minutes, InuYasha finally revealed himself from behind the tree he had been hiding himself. Kagome could see the shame he was trying to hide from apparently spying on her...

He scoffed.

" Feh! Don't get in a big huff about it wench! I was just making sure no demons came after you while you took a bath! You know you're still not fully recovered from the other day! It's no-"

" InuYasha..."

InuYasha jumped back about a foot or so, out of shear surprise. He had been looking anywhere but at Kagome as she was only wearing her miko yakuta, the long kimono just reaching her mid thigh. He hadn't even noticed her walk up and stand right beside him so quickly.

Now he couldn't help but look at her.

" InuYasha..." Kagome almost purred again, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

" Wha-what? W-why are you staring at me like that!? " InuYasha demanded, trying to cover up his own embarrassment.

" Were you just...watching out for me right? "

InuYasha scoffed once more, nodding his head and replying with a yes, though one or two beads of sweat and fallen from his forehead.

_" Is he...as embarrassed as I am? " _Kagome thought fondly, a small smiled on her lips though the blush did not disappear.

" Ka-Kagome? " InuYasha stuttered out.

Kagome looked at his face once more properly. The scowl had gone from his face, and he looked incredibly nervous. The way he looked at her...so many emotions were swirling in his eyes...was, was that-...?

Both miko and half demon turned as red as InuYasha's haori, if not redder.

" Y-Yes, InuYasha? "

InuYasha gulped, looking even more nervous than before. He was currently transfixed by her eyes aswell...

" Do--Do you well- that is to say..d-do you-? Ah.. w-well--"

The half demon continued to stutter.

" Yes InuYasha? " Kagome prompted shyly.

InuYasha tried again, but this time no sound came from his mouth as his eyes travelled down from Kagome's eyes to her lips. He longed to feel those lips against his own...

It happened at the same time. Both Kagome and InuYasha began to lean in to eachother, slowly and shyly at first, but then quickening their pace. They began to close their eyes as their noses touched, their lips barely a millimetre apart--

" Ah-hem. "

InuYasha and Kagome jumped apart and turned to see Kikyo standing a few feet away from the couple. Neither Kagome or InuYasha could hide their great embarrassment.

" Ki-Kikyo...we were err..."

" You do not need to explain yourself to me sister, I've already seen enough..." Kikyo stated rather bitterly.

The older miko turned on her heal.

" Come Kagome, Keiko wishes to examine your wound...Make sure you bring _all _your clothes..."

Kagome cringed at her sister's tone and hurriedly grabbed her clothes from the river bank, running after her sister. She cast one last longing glance at InuYasha before running off, mouthing sorry as she did so.

InuYasha bowed his head and punched the trunk of the tree next to, gritting his teeth.

_" Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I nearly kissed her! She was gonna let me kiss her to! I saw it in her eyes...no one's ever looked at me like that before...if only Kkyo hadn't come just then! "_

**--**

**Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be within the next 2-3 days tops! **


	15. Kikyo, InuYasha and Kagome

**The next chapter is UP! **

**I'm REALLY REALLY VERY VERY SORRY!! I didn't update yesterday, I had a headache and typing tends to make that alot worse, but I am updating now so please forgive me!!**

**Please read, review and enjoy, again I'm sorry!**

**(A/N: InuxKag fans, DO NOT BE PUT OFF BY THE TITLE!! It might not be what you're thinking, hmm? I have said before that even though I do not hate Kikyo, I don't want her and InuYasha to get together. InuxKik fans, KNOW THAT I RESPECT YOU'RE VIEWS ALL THE SAME!!)**

**Kikyo, InuYasha and Kagome**

Rumours had been spreading around the village once more. Nearly everyone was skeptical about how Kikyo's younger sister had suffered such a horrific injury the pervious week. Some believed it the work of a demon, other's believed it was one certain half demon in particular who had injured their younger miko...while there were others who knew there wasn't the slightest chance of that being the case. Even if they didn't trust the half demon, they knew that the half demon and Kagome trusted eachother.

It had spread fast that InuYasha had been the one to find Kagome in the forest, and also that he had been the one to get her help. This had been what they had heard, though some found it more believable than others.

Kikyo walked gracefully through the village, displaying her usual calm exterior to the village folk. It did not escape her notice however, how all the villagers gave her passing questionable glances. She knew they wanted to know the truth about what had happened to Kagome the week before, and Kikyo had the answers. For the most part at least.

Not even Kikyo had been there when Kagome had finally been found that night, and no one else had either. No one but InuYasha. If Kikyo had been completely blind, she would have taken this the wrong way, believing that it had indeed been the half demon that had attacked Kagome. Kikyo knew better though.

Perhaps the half demon didn't have her full trust just yet, but she knew enough about his relationship with her sister to see otherwise. Besides, if InuYasha had been the one to hurt Kagome, why would he have brought her to Keiko's hut to get help? Surely if he had intended to hurt her, he would have just left Kagome there to die.

But he didn't.

It seemed...strange to Kikyo...

...but she was thankful to InuYasha for saving her sister.

_Very _thankful.

She had taken him aside the same night and told him so, in the best and most polite manner she could display infront of a half demon. Perhaps it could have been better, but he at least knew his actions were much appreciated.

So, Kikyo felt on better terms with InuYasha _now_.

Still...

As Kikyo came out of the village and into the fields to carry out her duties, she placed a hand on her heart, contemplating something she wasn't used to feeling...

When Kikyo had gone to fetch her sister from the river the other day, under Keiko's orders, she hadn't expected to see _that._..

Kagome and InuYasha...

Kagome had looked a little indecent, only wearing her miko yakuta, and Kikyo had figured she had hastily grabbed something to put on when she had realized she wasn't alone by the river...

_InuYasha _had been there watching her the whole time.

When Kikyo had stepped in to hault their actions, InuYasha and Kagome's noses had brushing, their lips hardly _inches _apart...

If Kikyo had been just seconds later, she would have found them in a rather _intimate _situation...

The older priestess had felt her heart constrict almost painfully at the sight, and she had hastily called her sister away from InuYasha, so Keiko could check her wounded shoulder once more.

Why? Why did she feel like that when she saw her younger sister and InuYasha like that? Why for one, had InuYasha been watching Kagome _bathe_? Had he just been looking out for her? Or had he maybe...?

Kikyo tried to keep the frustration building up inside her gut down. _Kikyo_ had been the one to tell Kagome to accept the reality of her relationship with InuYasha...

So why was Kikyo having such a hard time accepting it herself?

Did she...was it possible that...?

Did _she _possess some kind of...affection for InuYasha?

Did she perhaps..._feel _for the half demon?

The way her cheeks had heated up everytime she spoke with him, the way her heart raced...

The question was inevitable. It couldn't be avoided.

Was that even possible though?

She was a miko. Miko's couldn't fall for demons period. Miko's lived to purge the world of demons.

Still, Kagome's own pastand present situation was living, breathing proof that those rules had been breeched before.

Kikyo brought her hand down and clenched her fist tightly, closing her eyes in mid frustration.

_Her _own past, had been evidence of that...

Yes. Kikyo had been in love before...a forbidden relationship, one she swore she would never look back on again...

It certainly hadn't ended well for her, and along with Kagome's past relationship with Koga, it only strengthened her distrust of demons.

It had happened before Kagome and Koga though, when Kikyo had been about fithteen herself.

Perhaps...Kikyo didn't possess feelings exactly for InuYasha. Maybe it was just that a man had never looked at her, never properly spoken to her for so long.

Maybe she felt a bit jealous of her younger sister. Maybe she just felt jealous because Kagome's relationship with InuYasha seemed to be going so well for them when Kikyo's had been the exact opposite.

It did make sense...

But it was wrong, it wrong for her to feel jealousy towards Kagome just because she was happy.

Kikyo had hoped that after Koga, Kagome would never associate with demons of any sort ever again. She had known how Kagome felt, having the one you loved betray you, hurt you. It had been like a bliss but sorrowful connection between the two of them. They could share eachother's pain, be there for one another because both knew how the other felt. Kikyo had not been at all happy to see her sister get so hurt by Koga, the older priestess had wanted to hunt the Wolf Prince down and personally purify him for what he had done. Still, before that day, Kikyo and Kagome hadn't been as close as normal sisters would have been. They had always loved one another very much but the loss of their parents and the loss of Kaede had made it hard for the sisters to stay truely happy. They had been very different in personality aswell.

Kagome's incident with Koga had been like a wake up call for Kikyo, allowing her to realize just how much she needed Kagome with her, and how much Kagome needed her. Though it had been a horrible happening, the sisters had grown alot closer after that day.

Now that Kagome had fallen in love once more, it was almost like that bond had been broken a little. Not intentionally on Kagome's part, as she hadn't even seen it comming, but it had.

It seemed now Kagome's heart was finally recovering from Koga, that she was finally letting go of the past and learning to love another again, if not more than before. InuYasha was having that kind of affect on her, mending her broken heart. Kagome had much the same affect on InuYasha, showing him the acceptance he had never had and the true love he didn't think he would ever feel, let alone have someone feel love for him. The two hadn't admitted their feelings for eachother, but by what Kikyo had nearly witnessed the other day, perhaps that wasn't far off.

Kikyo had to stiffle a laugh. Maybe that day was farther off than first thought. The half demon was stubborn, and Kagome was just as bad. Maybe one day in the far future then...

Kikyo knew she shouldn't feel bad that her sister had found happiness with someone once more, but she couldn't help it. She only wished she could find someone who would care, protect and _love _her as much as she knew InuYasha did Kagome. As much as she knew Kagome did InuYasha. The pair's feelings seemed to grow stronger every day, even if it were only the little things that showed it.

_" Hn! How foolish have I become? Longing for love like some desperate woman? I have my path as a miko set straight, and love can never get in the way of my destiny, never again. I made the same vowel once before..."_

Kikyo sighed.

_" My sister is happy, as I should be for her. Her heart is being mended, the emotional scar I feared would never heal is slowly being healed. There is much to value and celebrate...I should not feel jealousy because she is finding happiness and I am not..._

_...What kind of sister would I be? "_

Kikyo continued to walk along the dirt path.

Perhaps she would never find someone to love, and the love to be returned again, but it wouldn't matter to her any more. These feelings would come and go like they always did.

She wouldn't dwell on her past feelings any longer, nor worry about Kagome's budding relationship with InuYasha.

If Kagome was happy again, then Kikyo was glad for her, as an older sister should be.

**--**

**Sorry that that didn't have alot of InuxKag fluff or anything in it, but I just had to have a chapter explaining how Kikyo was truely feeling inside. The past relationship she had (with a character who has yet to be named, hehe take a wild guess) in the past will tie in alot with the whole Kagome-betrayed-by-Koga plot, you will see! **

**Until next time! Please review! **


	16. The demonic aura

**Being as I took so long to update before, I'm going to upload another chapter today.**

**Please enjoy! **

**And you know, reviews are appreciated too...**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I will make a note of your generousity...**

**The demonic aura**

" InuYasha, I can walk on my own you know! "

" Keh! You're _still _not fully recovered wench! The old healer warned you not to take any chances, didn't she? "

" InuYasha I only plan on taking a bath with Sango, all I have to do is walk down the hill from Keiko's hut and I'm there! You weren't even going to let me go at first! The least you could do is let me walk on my own! You don't need to carry me! "

" Be quiet would ya wench!? "

" INUYASHA!! "

The two continued to squabble as InuYasha finally put Kagome down next to the spring, where a surprised Sango stood waiting for Kagome.

" Ahhh...InuYasha...why...why are you here? " Sango asked him, thanking Kami she hadn't already gotten undressed.

InuYasha keh'd and jumped into the trees, making his way back to Keiko's hut.

Sango turned to Kagome for answers.

Kagome thew her arms in the air.

" Honestly! What is it with him!? It was just **DOWN THE HILL, **I could have walked here myself! But no! He just had to carry me here himself! I'm not a frail and weak little girl! I can take care of myself! "

Sango tried to stop it, really she did, but she found it impossible.

Kagome's cheeks tinted red from frustration at what her best friend was doing.

" What's so funny? "

" Oh Kagome, Kagome...Why _do _you think InuYasha wanted to carry you hmm? I mean, there is some logic behind it, you're still not completely recovered, and InuYasha...he was just watching out for you..."

Kagome sighed.

" Yeah...I suppose..."

" He really does care about you Kagome..."

Kagome flinched and her cheeks lit up.

Sango laughed once more.

As the two friends bathed, Kagome couldn't get InuYasha off of her mind. It had been a week since the..._incident _as Kagome liked to put it, and if anything her feelings for InuYasha had become far more constant and nagging.

She felt lighter than air when her and InuYasha's noses had touched. It had been like nothing she had ever felt before, not even Koga had had that affect on her. Koga's presense had been comforting, but InuYasha's presense made her feel something totally new. She felt safe and protected with him, like nothing would ever hurt her.

She only wished InuYasha would look at her like that all the time.

Kagome scoffed.

_" I know that's what want, to have InuYasha love me in return...and when he looked at me like that, it seemed that for that very moment my feelings for him were mutual...but I never got to find out...infact, if anything since that day, InuYasha hasn't been able to properly look me in the eye..."_

Maybe she had thought wrong. Maybe InuYasha was ashamed for almost kissing her. Maybe it had just been a spur of the moment type thing for him. Maybe her feelings weren't returned at all...

Later that night, Kagome returned to Keiko's hut to see InuYasha sitting down against a tree trunk. Kagome cocked her head. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if contemplating something important.

The young miko walked over to him, giggling a little when the half demon jumped in surprize but put it aside with feigned annoyance.

" Why did you sneak up on me like that Kagome!? "

" You mean you didn't sense me comming? "

" Yeah I- wait! What's that supposed to mean!? That I'm no good at sensing anything!? "

" No, that's it at all..."

InuYasha looked at her for a moment, and to Kagome's dismay, he still didn't quite look at her in the eyes. Her shoulders slumped a little. She sighed and sat down next to InuYasha, looking up at the night sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, InuYasha watched Kagome. He couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight reflected off of her pale skin...the way her black hair shimmered and shined...

He averted his eyes quickly when she felt his gaze. He felt guilty when he heard her sigh. He knew she was wondering why he wouldn't look at her properly. It wasn't because he regretted what nearly happened the other day, it was far from that. He just felt so stupid with himself that he had even thought for a second that his feelings for Kagome were returned. He had to have been wrong. Kagome was a miko, and what was more, she was probably still to hurt from her relationship with that mangy wolf Koga to even consider loving him. It wasn't something he was used to feeling - hurt that someone, a mere _human _wouldn't return his affections. Scared that a human wouldn't feel for him as he felt about her.

_" Grrr WHY!? I shouldn't care! I shouldn't care what Kagome thinks about me! ...Who am I kidding? I know __**why **__I feel like this...BUT I HATE THE DAMN FEELING ALL THE SAME!! "_

A nagging voice in his head kept on telling him that Kagome only saw him as a friend. A good friend perhaps, but nothing more that. When she had called him her half demon, she must have only meant it in a _friendly _way. It hurt InuYasha to know that that was indeed a harsh possibility. He felt himself feel stonger for Kagome every day, at an alarming rate. It scared him, scared him to know that a mere human girl could have this much power and affect on him. Part of InuYasha wanted to scream at her how he felt, something he would never have dreamed of doing to anyone. He had never counted on falling in love.

He couldn't tell her though. It was fear of rejection, fear that he would have his heart broken. If the woman he loved didn't love him in return, it would hurt far worse than the cruel words of unaccepting villagers ever could...

Kagome probably didn't need him in her life.

" InuYasha? Why won't you look at me? "

InuYasha didn't look round at her, but he did speak.

" Kagome?...Do you...? "

Kagome waited patiently for his reply. It never came though.

Kagome finally decided to brake the awkward silence.

" InuYasha? You know that I...that I want you with me right? "

InuYasha finally turned round and met her gaze. She was deadly serious with her comment, and he figured she had guessed how he felt.

" Kagome...you don't need me around...hell, I wasn't even planning on sticking around here for as long as I have, but..."

" But? "

" I like...I want to stay with you Kagome, but I don't feel like I can help you in any way, you don't _need _me around really..."

" InuYasha...you idiot...is this why you haven't been able to look me in the eye recently? You're afraid that I don't need you around? That I don't want you around? Hn! I can assure it's quite the opposite..."

InuYasha searched her brown eyes. He could find no trace of a lie or fabrication. She was telling the truth. She...wanted him to stay?

" I have told you so before InuYasha..."

InuYasha nodded his head and blushed, turning his gaze away from Kagome in shame for thinking something like that.

He flinched when he felt a warm hand clutch his shoulder.

" Say, InuYasha? Would you...would you help me put some fresh bandages on my shoulder? It's nearly healed now but Keiko insists that I keep a bandage on it to prevent possible infection, but Keiko isn't anywhere around at the moment so...would you help me? Please? "

InuYasha saw the slight red tint on her cheeks as she asked that, and he felt his own burn up in response. He nodded to her request though, seeing it as a way he could be of some use to Kagome.

Kagome pulled the sleeve of her yakuta down to leave her scarred shoulder exposed to him and ready. With shaking hands, InuYasha grabbed some new bandages from inside Keiko's hut. Using his claws, he carefully removed Kagome's old bandages and began wrapping up her shoulder with the new ones.

He felt Kagome wince suddenly in pain.

" Sorry...does it still hurt you? The wound? "

" It's still a little sore, but it'll be okay soon, nothing that won't heal in time..."

" Hnn..."

Kagome tried to contain herself when she felt InuYasha's clawed hands graze her skin softly. Her heart was racing. She loved the feeling she got when he touched her like that...

Why had she asked him to help her anyway? She wanted to let him know he was wanted and needed, that had been one reason. She did need InuYasha with her, but not just because of this.

She always wanted him by her side. she couldn't imagine life without him in it. Before InuYasha, she had been living in the shadow of one of the worst things that had ever happened to her, then, when he came along her life changed completely. Changed for the better.

She'd learnt to love again.

Wether he returned those feelings or not, Kagome would be happy that she at least felt something. It was always better to feel something, than nothing at all.

" Er...All done! "

InuYasha leapt away from her to try and contain his embarrassment. Her skin had felt so soft when he touched it, so creamy and smooth...

" Th-Thank you InuYasha...I really appreciate it..."

" No-No problem..."

That sat like that for a few moments when a sudden chill filled the air. InuYasha's senses were instantly on high alert as he stood infront of Kagome, his claws at the ready.

" InuYasha?..."

" It's a demonic aura...I've never felt one like this though, it's so...strong..."

Kagome nodded and stood behind him, pulling the sleeve of her yakuta up on her shoulder once more. She tensed at the powerful aura they both felt. It was a spine tingling aura, and the night air had turned very chilly and bitter in a matter of seconds.

Then, as soon as the demonic aura had been sensed, it disappeared.

The miko and half demon stood in silence, gazing off in the direction of the forest where the aura had been comming from.

Kagome was the first to speak.

" InuYasha? What do you think that could have been? "

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the forest.

" I'm not sure..."

_With Sango and Miroku..._

Sango and Miroku both tensed when they felt such a terrible aura. It had disappeared as soon as it had come though, and neither were sure what to make of it.

" It must have been a very large demon...but demons with that strong a aura would never come even close to this village, Kagome told me..." Sango stated.

Miroku agreed, nodding his head but not looking at the demon slayer. He was lost in his thoughts...

_" There have been a few rumours from the surrounding villages...the town priests have been claiming to have felt terrible demonic auras that had come and passed as quick as this one just did..."_

Miroku straightened up and began walking further into the village. Sango followed.

" Miroku! Where are you going? "

" We have to speak with lady Kikyo about this aura, if it's a true threat to the village, Kikyo will know..."

_With Kikyo..._

Kikyo dropped the basket of medicinal herbs she had been carrying when she felt the demonic aura. She looked to the forest in alarm and fear, with the oddest sense of deja-vu filling her whole.

_" I have felt an aura like this one before, though perhaps not as strong as this..."_

It was very frightening, and Kikyo felt relieved when the aura finally passed. She knew it felt familiar, but she didn't want to believe the nagging voice in her head that told her the demon that had given off such an aura would be back sooner than later.

**--**

**Thoughts, anyone? **

**Please review!!**

**(Sorry the chapter is short, the next will be longer!)**


	17. Long lost pain

**Okay, here is the next chapter! **

**I'm sorry it took so long again to come up, I've just been a bit busy that's all, but I'm off school tommorow so I have the night of homework off! **

**Long lost pain**

" Lady Kikyo! "

" Sister Kikyo! "

Kikyo turned round meet the four figures that were racing towards her. Sango and Miroku from the east side of the village, and Kagome and InuYasha from the direction of Keiko's hut. Kikyo was momentarily surprised that InuYasha had come into the open fields of the village for all to see him, but then the older miko realized the dark night provided excellent cover for him.

Miroku was the first to reach Kikyo and he made a swift bow before speaking briskily to her.

" Lady Kikyo? You felt the aura? "

Kikyo looked rather solemn for a moment. Kagome's face saddened at her sister's reaction. To her, there had been something oddly familiar about that strong demonic aura. The younger miko couldn't quite put her finger on it, but judging by Kikyo's expression, it was hauntingly familiar to her aswell.

" Yes lord Monk, I did feel that strong demonic aura...I trust you all did too? "

Everyone nodded to Kikyo, all but InuYasha standing with evident fear on their faces. The half demon merely stood with his usual hard expression, his arms tucked inside the long red sleeves of his haori.

" Feh, what do _you _know about that aura priestess? "

Kagome gave him an annoyed look. InuYasha didn't seem to be all to fond of her elder sister, and Kikyo not to fond of him either. Although, admitedly, they had been on better terms since the last new moon.

Kikyo ignored the half demon's tone.

" The aura...it was emitting from a very powerful demon, no doubt, but I cannot be sure what demon it was..."

Kikyo turned away from them all, the solemn look still on her face. She began walkning back in the direction of the village, looking sad but modest still. Kagome took a few steps froward, placing a comforting hand on her older sister's shoulder.

" Kikyo...I know that aura was familiar to you aswell..."

Kikyo lowered her head and stopped walking. She briefly looked over her shoulder at Kagome, staring her in the eye. Something passed between the sisters that no one else could figure out. It was a sort of...understanding.

The elder priestess finally spoke.

" I swore never to speak of it again Kagome, you of all people must know how it feels..."

With that, Kikyo continued on back to the village.

Kagome's remaining companions stood de-jected.

" Well...so much for that theory, we were hoping lady Kikyo would know something about that powerful demonic aura..." Miroku stated.

Sango sighed in agreement. InuYasha grunted.

Kagome however did not sigh or grunt. She was beginning to realize more and more why that aura was so hauntingly familiar, and why her older sister seemed so upset.

_" Kikyo..."_

Kagome turned to her friends.

" I think it would be best if we don't speak to Kikyo about this again..."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome seemed a little sad and looked rather solemn, much like Kikyo had a few moments ago.

He didn't like seeing Kagome like that.

Sango came forward and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

" Kagome? Do you...do you know anything about that aura? "

Kagome looked thoughtful for a few seconds. She eventually looked up at Sango.

" It's...it's not really my place to say...we're just going to have to watch out for a demon that could give off such an aura, and hope we are ready for such a fight should it come...Kikyo knows this I'm sure..."

Kagome then bid them all goodnight and walked off following Kikyo, turning back to them once more.

" I'll see you all tommorow! "

Kagome then turned and sprinted back to the village.

Miroku turned to Sango and InuYasha. InuYasha was still staring after Kagome, as confused as the Monk and Demon slayer. Something was up, and he had a nagging feeling that Kagome and Kikyo knew exactly who that frightening demonic aura belonged to. Why wouldn't Kagome or Kikyo tell them?

_With Kagome and Kikyo..._

" Kikyo? "

Kagome stepped inside the hut, only to see Kikyo standing with her hand on the hut wall, her head resting against it also.

Kagome hated to see her older sister like this. Kikyo wasn't a person to show such emotions, she kept them well hidden and masked. Kagome knew this was a rare occasion where she found it difficult to keep such feelings hidden though.

Kikyo sunk to her knees when Kagome spoke her name.

" Oh Kikyo..."

The younger sister stepped over to her older sibling and sunk to her knees also, wrapping her arms around Kikyo in a soothing embrace.

" Kikyo...Kikyo I'm so sorry...you don't always show it, but I know you suffer as I do..."

Kikyo allowed Kagome to hold her, placing her forehead on her sister's shoulder.

" I am a coward Kagome..."

" Kikyo you're the furthest thing from a coward! You're brave, you're full of courage and loyalty to the villagers- "

" But I am afraid to show my emotions, afraid to let people see I am sad or scared...a truely couragous person is not afraid of suh things..."

Kagome sighed but continued to gently rub Kikyo's back gently. Her older sister was vulnerable like this. She spent so long trying to hide her emotions that they would always overwhelm her when they became to much to hold in.

Kikyo was thankful for the comfort her sister gave her, but it did little to soothe her inner pain. When she had felt that demonic aura, it had been like re-living a nightmare she'd rather forget. Kagome was the only person who knew why this was so hard for her, or what that aura's reappearence truely meant.

Kikyo's fist closed and clenched tightly. As well as the forgotten pain, there was the dormant anger aswell.

_" I won't allow myself to be overcome by this again. I am a miko, and I have responsibilties in this village. I cannot aford to let my mind become so clouded once more..."_

Kikyo closed her eyes.

_" You won't be such an obstacle in my life again...I won't let you ruin me again...I won't...Onigumo..."_


	18. The Shikon no tama

**Here is another chapter! Though I may not be able to update as often, I WILL update whenever I can! That's a promise! **

**The Shikon-no-tama**

Kagome walked briskily over to Keiko's hut the next morning, after reassuring herself that Kikyo would be alright her own. The lot of them, including the village had to be prepared should the strong demonic aura be felt again. Thanks to Kikyo, Kagome was fairly certain who that aura belonged to, and it would be a danger to them all should it return.

For both the villager's and especially Kikyo's sake, Kagome hoped it wouldn't.

Before she could reach the entrance to Keiko's hut however, a red cladded figure jumped down infront of her from his perch on his tree, scaring the life out of her.

" InuYasha! _Please _don't do that! "

Said half demon stood straight, ignoring her comment and glaring down at her, his arms crossed in apparent disaproval.

" Just what exactly happened between you two last night Kagome!? "

Kagome raised an eyebrow up at him.

" What are you talking about? "

" You know damn well what I'm talking about wench! Something was up with your sister last night, you followed after her...you said it wasn't your place to tell us why Kikyo was so upset, but I'm betting it had something to do with that demonic aura we all felt last night! You two _know _something about it! "

Kagome lowered her eyes, unable to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to lie to him, she hated doing that. Technically, she hadn't lied to him or the rest of her friends last night, she just hadn't said anything.

It wasn't her place to tell them all the reasons Kikyo had been so affected by the aura they felt, but they did need to know what it meant at least. They all had to be prepared if the demon at the cause of such a strong presense returned again...

When InuYasha didn't get a response from the young miko, he got ready to start retaliating at her again. He was taken aback though, when she did finally speak before he could start again.

" InuYasha, will you go find Sango and Miroku for me? There's something I need to tell you all..."

She then walked past him and entered the hut. InuYasha stood, stunned at her bluntness with him. Kagome seemed sort of...frisky...worried about something. She was _really _worried about something, InuYasha could tell from her scent. It worried him that she was worried, and it didn't help that he didn't know the cause of her concern. Still, she had asked him to go find the Monk and demon slayer, she had told him she had something to tell them all...

Shrugging off his thoughts for the time being, InuYasha leapt up into the air and began his touch for Miroku and Sango. He would have to be careful in the daylight, careful to make sure none of the villigers saw him.

He kept to the trees as usual.

Later that morning, Keiko, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting in the healer's hut, patiently waiting for Kagome to speak. Well, _most _of them were waiting patiently...

" Will you just hurry up and spit it out wench! " Came the voice of a very agitated half demon. He was keen to know what she had to say, but so far all she had managed to do was open her mouth and close it again, as if unsure of where to start or something like that.

Kagome sighed. In the months she had known InuYasha, she had found she couldn't much rely on his patience...

" I apologise, this is just...difficult to put into words..."

Keiko nodded. She had a feeling she knew what Kagome was trying to share with them...

Finally, Kagome got her words right.

" You may have heard, there is a an old story that goes around here and pretty much all of Japan...the story of the Shikon-no-tama..."

Sango nodded her head, almost gravely, speaking her thoughts.

" The Shikon-no-tama...it was born in my home village of demon slayers..."

Kagome nodded in her understanding. Miroku nodded also, who, being a Monk, had heard the tales aswell. Keiko was certain she knew where this was going also...

Only InuYasha and Shippo seemed oblivious to what they all understood.

" Shikon-no--wha? " Shippo asked, perplexed and confused.

" What the hec is that? " InuYasha asked.

Kagome began to explain to them both.

" The Shikon-no-tama is a powerful jewell, made up of the souls of the great priestess, Midoriko, and the demon, Magatsuhi. It's power is both great and terrible. If the jewell is used by those who desire it for evil, the jewell will become tainted, and unspeakably evil happenings could descend upon us all. However, if a pure and selfless wish is made upon it, the jewell will purify and most likely disappear from this earth..."

InuYasha's eyes widened a little. He didn't know such a powerful thing as the Shikon-no-tama even existed. He had been running away from anything that could cause him pain all his life, and he had never really stopped to hear of old village folk law or stories like this. Still, what did this have to do with the aura they felt last night?

Kagome continued.

" The jewell is both good and evil, it really depends in who holds it. Many years ago, the jewell itself was brought to this very village..."

Sango intervened.

" It was brought here by my fellow demon slayers, I was there when they did so...I was no more than five or six when it happened, but I came along with my family...it's how I met Kagome and Miroku..."

Keiko nodded.

" Yes, the demon slayers brought it here in hope that it would gain protection from those who would abuse its awesome power...it was placed under the watch and protection of Aiko...Kagome and Kikyo's mother..."

InuYasha looked up at Kagome in surprise. Her mother had guarded this jewell? Why didn't Kagome ever tell him?...Then again, he hadn't known the jewell existed, and Kagome must have been so young at the time...

Kagome spoke again.

" Yes, my mother was a miko, possessing the experience and power needed to guard the jewell...when she and my father passed away, that duty was passed onto the next miko in line..."

" Lady Kikyo..." Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded.

" Yes. She was still young then aswell, still in training, but also very gifted in spirit and power. The demon slayers spent time in the village, and eventually taking it back to their own village for a little while, protecting the jewell until Kikyo was at the correct age for such a task...she finally took over the post of guarding the jewell when she turned fifhteen years of age..."

" Kikyo is two years older than me, and when she passed it would have been _me _who took over next to guard the sacred jewell...Kaede had passed by that time, so I was next in line either way..."

InuYasha interupted.

" But what does this have to do with that aura? "

" Kikyo had been protecting the jewell for a short time, at the risk of her own life. Many demons tried to steal the jewell from her, but I would watch as Kikyo slayed them all, preventing them from doing so. If the jewell were to fall into a demon's hand, and used to grant and impure wish, chaos would insue. One particular demon, very nearly _did _steal the jewell...

...his name was Naraku. "

InuYasha cocked his head slightly. _" Naraku...? "_

" My sister was able to stop him before he could use the jewell, casting him away from the village...but at a price...my sister shot an arrow at Naraku while he held the jewell, and the jewell dropped from his clutches...it was never found again..."

" Huh? But if that jewell is as powerful as you say, how could it have just disappeared like that? " InuYasha asked, frowning slightly.

Kagome continued.

" Well, we couldn't find the jewell afterwards, but Kikyo did shoot Naraku with one of her sacred arrows...we wonder if that had any affect on the jewell...all we know for sure is that the jewell disappeared that day, and hasn't been seen again since...many have looked for it, but it hasn't been seen for two whole years...some say Kikyo's arrow caused it to purify and disappear, but no one knows for sure. "

" ...and this Naraku? "

" Well, we thought he had disappeared, or been destroyed by Kikyo's arrow, but the demonic aura we all felt last night..."

InuYasha's eyes widened once more.

" That aura...was Naraku? " Miroku asked, stuttering slightly.

" Yes...it couldn't have been anyone else...Naraku is very dangerous, there's no telling what he might be planning comming back here..."

" Revenge? " Sango asked.

" Possibly..." Kagome concluded.

InuYasha was deep in thought. So...did that mean that this demon Naraku had come back for revenge on Kikyo? She had been the one to supposedly destroy him, to cast him away from this village but...

" InuYasha? "

InuYasha lifted his head at the sweet sound of Kagome's voice calling his name.

" Yeah? "

" There's one more thing you should know, about...Naraku..."

" ... ? "

InuYasha waited.

Kagome looked hesitant, as if afraid of what she was about to say, or wether she should say it at all.

" You see...there's a reason why Kikyo was and maybe still _is _so untrustworthy of you, and why the village is too..."

She paused.

" It _has _alot to so with what happened between...Koga and me..."

InuYasha's eyes softened when he saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes at the mention of that name.

" But it also has to do with the fact that Naraku...Naraku...was a half demon..."

InuYasha's eyes now widened considerably. No wonder Kikyo seemed to hate him so much! Her and the villagers! He reminded them of the _half _demon who tried to steal the Shikon-no-tama over two years ago!

He wasn't like that Naraku though! Human's may not like him, but InuYasha himself could never hate humans...his own _mother_ had been human.

He felt something warm touch is hand. InuYasha looked down to his hand and was surprised to see Kagome's own hand clasped over his own, as if reassuring him. He face tinted pink slightly. Her small delicate hand holding his own large clawed one...

Kagome's brown eyes bored into his amber ones, and she whispered to him and he was sure no one else could hear her...

" I know you're nothing like that demon InuYasha, no matter what anyone else thinks...just know that okay? Don't listen to the villagers...I know you would never do something like that, I know _you..._"

InuYasha couldn't help but give a small smile at that, one only Kagome could see. He held her hand momentarily in his own, before letting go before anyone saw. Kagome smiled back.

" So, " Miroku intervened, " This is why lady Kikyo was so troubled last night? "

Kagome sighed sadly.

" Well, that's part of it, but there's more to it than that...like I said before, it's not my place to say..."

The group had to sigh in defeat at that, Kagome's words were final. It wasn't really their business, and it was up to Kikyo wether they knew this supposed secret or not. Besides, they had more pressing matters, like what to do about a certain tainted half demon's sudden return...

From outside the hut, two peering eyes stared through the hut entrance, keeping it's keen eyes one figure in particular...

The figure sighed heavily, before turning around and running off back into the forest, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

From back inside the hut, Kagome's head suddenly whirled round to look outside the hut entrance when she thought she sensed something.

" What's wrong Kagome? " InuYasha asked, genuine concern laced in voice at her startled movement.

Kagome shook her head and quickly smiled reassuringly at him, noting all eyes were on her now.

" It was nothing don't worry! Probably just a bird or something! "

She sighed slightly in relief, glad that they had seemingly bought what she had said. InuYasha seemed a little reluctant to turn away from her though. He was still staring at her, almost suspiciously...

Kagome looked back out through the hut entrance, staring off at the forest.

If she had just felt the aura she thought she had...

No! It couldn't have been!

Kagome shook her head once more and turned back to her friends.

It must have literally been a bird or maybe small mole demon...

Or at least, Kagome hoped.

**--**

**So tell me, what do you think?? I'm looking to try get at least over 80 reviews before this stroy ends...well you know, something like 100 would be even better but 80 will do fine. Please review!! Until next time...XD**


	19. Naraku

**Okay, next chapter...**

**Please R&R! **

**Naraku**

It was later in the evening, and Kikyo had been lightly sleeping in her hut, her thoughts runnning through her head. All her troubles, the reasons for her current distress, it all came out in a single dream...

_**Kikyo's dream**_

_**" Onigumo...how could you do this? "**_

_**" I only did this for you...I be strong enough for both of us now! "**_

_**Kikyo glared at the person who stood before her, the man she loved...**_

_**Or at least, the man she **_**had **_**loved.**_

_**Just a few days ago, Kikyo and the former bandit, Onigumo, had been planning out the rest of their lives together. Kikyo was the protector of the Shikon-no-tama, and Onigumo had been the thief who had once desired its incredible power. **_

_**When he had met Kikyo however, he drastically changed. He had felt attracted to the young village miko from the very beginnning, and had come to grow feelings for her. He changed his ways as a bandit, planning to reside as a villager in order to live out the rest of his days with Kikyo...**_

_**Now, as the two lovers stared at eachother, Kikyo could feel nothing but hate and regret.**_

_**How could she have been such a fool? How could she have let her emotions get the better of her like this? How could she have fallen in **_**love? **

_**Her feelings didn't matter any longer. No matter what her and Onigumo had planned with one another, it was all over now...**_

_**Kikyo felt tears spring to her eyes but she held them back, held back the growing pain in her heart.**_

_**" Onigumo...you became a..."**_

_**Onigumo smirked.**_

_**" Do you not like what you see Kikyo? Do you not like what I have become? "**_

_**" You...You stole the jewell...attacked the village...you gave your body to demons...allowed this, this **_**evil **_**to consume your soul...why? Why did you do this Onigumo?! " **_

_**Onigumo looked taken aback.**_

_**" Do you not love me anymore Kikyo? Do you hate me in this form? I am still the same man you know and care for..." Onigumo had a look of brief sadness in his eyes, before speaking again.**_

_**" I became a half demon for **_**you **_**Kikyo..."**_

_**Kikyo's eyes narrowed.**_

_**" You are no longer a man, Onigumo...you are a **_**monster**_**...the villagers warned me of this, tried to make me see that a bandit could never change his ways...but I didn't listen...I am such a fool..."**_

_**Kikyo closed her eyes and breathed in deep, pent up hurt and anger ready to explode.**_

_**She aimed her bow and arrow at the man she had loved.**_

_**" DIE! ONIGUMO! " **_

_**She fired.**_

_**The arrow hit Onigumo's chest, sending the sacred jewell he held flying from his grasp. There was a bright light and it seemed to disappear. No one ever saw it again.**_

_**Onigumo looked on at the woman he had loved, lusted for. The same woman who had just shot him to kill...**_

_**The hate Onigumo saw in her usually kind, brown eyes would forever be in his mind, haunting him forever.**_

_**The arrow had narrowly missed his heart, and he needed to get as far away from the scorned woman infront of him as was possible.**_

_**Kikyo spat out at him.**_

_**" Be gone Onigumo. I do not wish to see you again! "**_

_**Onigumo's own eyes narrowed. He stared at the priestess with absolute hate and malice.**_

_**" My name miko, is **_**Naraku. **_**"**_

_**With that, **_**Naraku, **_**rose high into the air, the purple mist that surrounded him fading along with him, until the newly born half demon disappeared from sight.**_

_**Kikyo sunk to her knees. For the first time in her life since her parents and sister Kaede had died, Kikyo cried. **_

_**She didn't register the worried calls from her younger sister Kagome as she came running to her.**_

_**Kikyo had never felt so hurt or betrayed. She vowed never to love again.**_

_**Love had gotten in the way of her job as guardian of the sacred jewell, which had now disappeared...**_

_**Love just brought to much pain.**_

_**End dream**_

Kikyo opened her eyes. Two whole years had passed since that day. She had been such a fool back then.

She had allowed herself to fall in love with a criminal, convinced he had seen the air of ways. She had found him injured one day, taken him in and cared for him. The villagers had warned her to leave him be, that former bandits could not be trusted. They had been right, but she had been to blind back then to see it.

She had fallen for the bandit Onigumo, and she thought he loved her aswell.

How wrong she had been...

He only lusted for her. He only wanted power and control...

That had been why he had stolen the Shikon-no-tama from the village that day.

The same day he had allowed demons to consume his body, in order to become one himself.

A _half _demon to be exact.

After she had shot him, Kikyo had preyed she would never see him again.

But the night before, an old nightmare had come back to haunt her once more.

The aura her, Kagome and the others had felt...

Kikyo would know it _anywhere._

_**Naraku, **_had returned.

_In the village fields..._

Everyone felt it at the same time. The wind picked up considerably around the group, and with it came a horrible presense...

_" Naraku..." _Kagome thought.

" You feel that Kagome? " InuYasha came and stood next to her.

Her, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango had devised a plan last night, should Naraku return to the area. If he posed a threat to the village, the four of them would be ready to fight him off, drive him away from the village.

Kagome nodded to InuYasha.

Sango spoke up behind them.

" The aura...it's so powerful..."

Kagome looked over her shoulder back at her.

" It's just like I remember it, " She said gravely, " Naraku had such a terrible demonic presense..."

They could feel that Naraku was travelling through the forest like the other night, this time comming much closer to the village than before.

Kagome tensed. Naraku was comming closer and closer, and she figured she knew why he had returned.

_" Kikyo and Onigumo...he wants revenge on Kikyo...I won't let him hurt my sister again! "_

A chilling laughter suddenly filled the air. Everyone back in the village froze, petrified with fear. Dark clouds overwhelmed the afternoon sky.

From inside her hut, Kikyo became as still as a statue. Her heart beat increased rapidly, she could literally feel it pounding against her chest.

_" Onigumo..."_

A single tear fell from her cheek.

Back in the fields, Sango tightened her grip on her boomerang, Miroku preparing his staff and sacred sutras. InuYasha held his claws at the ready next to Kagome, who notched an arrow to her bow, aiming for the forest entrance.

It all happened at once. Several trees fell down infront of the four, sending tremors through the ground, birds flying from the tree tops. The laughter increased in volume, not to mention magnitude.

The four friends gasped as a collosal firgure emerged from within the forest, finally rearing its ugly face to them all.

Kagome took a step back, stabling herself.

This...this _creature..._this was Onigumo? This was Naraku?

The monster like figure had grey, pale skin, and long dark tattered hair. A signiture sneer making its way onto its face. From its back, petruding razor sharp tentacles came out in all direction, holding the body they were attached to high in the air.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

InuYasha growled. This demon reeked from the smell of blood and death...

Finally, the creature spoke, its voice laced with malice.

" Ahh Kikyo...so nice to see you again..."

The four of them looked taken aback. Kagome looked briefly over her shoulder, noting her older sister was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the creature. He was looking directly at _her._

" What's the matter Kikyo? You don't look pleased to see me..."

Kagome finally spoke.

" I am not Kikyo..._Onigumo..."_

_Naraku _growled.

" I have not used that name in a long time, I do remember telling you this before Kikyo..."

" And like I said before, I am not Kikyo, _Naraku..._My name is Kagome, Kikyo's sister..."

Naraku's eyes widened a little before he narrowed them again. InuYasha didn't like the look he gave Kagome...

" Her sister!? If course! You were merely thirteen years of age at the time...you have certainly changed in appearance...you look just as Kikyo did when I last saw her, if not for one or two minor differences...you really have changed..."

Kagome immediately backed up a bit in fear at the lust she caught in Naraku's eye. InuYasha noticed this exact thing, and it set his temper in fire. He pushed Kagome back behind him, drawing his claws and growling up at Naraku.

" Stay. Away. From. Her. "

" Ku Ku Ku...who is this? Another one of Kikyo's pawns perhaps? I sense you are a half demon, much like myself..."

This time Kagome intervened.

" InuYasha is nothing like you Naraku. " Kagome hissed at him, holding onto InuYasha's arm to emphasise her point.

Naraku merely laughed again.

" No perhaps not...I am not _nearly _as weak as this filthy mutt before me..."

InuYasha growled once more and stepped forward.

" Is that a challenge you bastard? "

Naraku scoffed, narrowing his eyes at InuYasha. InuYasha leapt forward.

" IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER! "

He brought his claws down, intending to strike Naraku. Instead, his claws bounced right off of Naraku as a makeshift barrier formed around him, sending InuYasha flying into the air, skidding as he hit the ground, landing in a heap.

" InuYasha! " Kagome called in worry.

Naraku turned back to Kagome.

" Do you have feelings for him Kagome? Following in your sister's footsteps huh? "

Sango and Miroku wondered what on earth he meant by that. Following in Kikyo's footsteps? What did that mean?...

" Shut up Naraku! I'm not going to let you hurt my sister again, or any of my friends for that matter! We're here to get rid of you once and for all! "

Kagome fired her arrow, pleased to see it fly through Naraku's makeshift barrier. Naraku reared back in pain as the arrow pierced his armour. He was reminded of how Kikyo had hit him with such an arrow, intending to kill him...

He growled down at Kagome.

" You wench..."

Before anyone could react, he sent one of his razor sharp tentacles forward. Sango and Miroku couldn't move quick enough to get to her, and InuYasha bare;y had time to register what was happening as he reached a hand out to Kagome from his spot on the ground, about to call out her name and race forward to save her...

When someone beat him to it.

A grey blur raced past InuYasha on the ground. The half demon had never seen something move so fast...

" KAGOME! "

Before Kagome had time to scream, she felt herself lifted into the air bridal style, and crushed into a well built chest. Her eyes, which had been tightly shut and prepared for the impact of Naraku's tentacle, opened slowly to look up at her saviour.

" Inu-- " She began, but choked on her words when she saw who it had really been. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets.

More fear than relief filled her heart.

InuYasha, Sango and Miroku watched as the one who had saved Kagome finally landed, still holding the young miko tightly to his chest. Kagome looked almost petrified in his arms.

Sango and Miroku couldn't quite figure out why she looked so scared.

InuYasha realized immediately however. His demon blood pulsed, and his anger increased ten fold, his desire to protect Kagome overwhelming him...

_" That bastard..."_

Naraku looked almost pleasantly taken aback at the figures appearence, as if he had been expecting him to come. The demon that had saved Kagome was dressed him grey-black body armour that covered his torso and arms. The rest of him was dressed in brown, wooly like fur, a distinctive tail petruding from his lower back. He had pointed ears, long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and a headband around his forehead.

He also had sharp, colbalt blue eyes...

" I was wondering when you would show up wolf...per! You look angered..."

Said wolf growled up at Naraku.

" Shut up you bastard! You're gonna find out just how _angry _I get when you mess with my woman! "


	20. Malice rages

**Oh. My. God. **

**Does anyone here read the InuYasha manga?? Anyone?! **

**I need to desperately talk to someone about it!! The end is near! THE END IS NEAR!!**

**Okay, now I'll take a deep breath...Once again, I apologize for not updating all week, again I've been kinda busy and have had my nose stuck in this brilliant book my friend lent me all week. It's called **_**Twilight. **_**Anyone read this? If not I urge you too...**

**IT CAPTURES YOUR SOUL!!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter...**

**Please read, review and enjoy!!**

**Malice rages**

Kagome felt her world stand still. Nothing at all registered to her. There was no one but her, stuck in a world of swirling blurs. She couldn't comprehend anything but except the impossible, _unbelievable _fact.

He was here...

_He _was here...

_**He **_was back.

Pain that had almost been forgotten, lost finally in her old memories, nearly gone from her mind forever...

It all came back now.

All the anguish, the pain and the betrayal returned to the young miko, as she gazed up into the steel blue eyes she hoped she would never see again.

_" No..."_

The wolf demon leapt out of range from Naraku's tentacle, carrying his shell-shocked cargo with incerdible ease and grace. It was almost like a routine for him, jumping out of the way from penetrating spider like tentacles...

Sango's hand tightened every time the wolf nearly took a hit, her desire to protect Kagome from the danger that had befallen her. Miroku was not much different, holding tight to his staff and hands resting on his sacred sutras, ready to throw them. Even as their adrenaline pumped however, they still could not force themselves to move.

This wolf...the one that had saved Kagome, beaten InuYasha to it...

It was _Koga._

After studying his features somewhat more precisely, they began to realize.

The disbelief, the fear and the complete shock on Kagome's face as she was whisked into the air by the said figure...

They had never seen such an expression before.

Kagome just continued to stare up at Koga, unblinking and unmoving.

She was still lost in her state of shock.

From behind the Monk and demon slayer, InuYasha glared, his teeth sharp and bared.

He was happy more than anything that his miko was now safe...

However...

He _knew _who the wolf was. He had never even met the bastard before, but the knowing, the disbelief and the _fear _that was now plastered on Kagome's face...

It was enough to set his inner demon raging.

His body began to pulse.

His eyes flashed red.

He was going to lose control...

His soul was fighting hard in an inner battle that raged within him.

_**" He has Kagome...that mangy wolf is touching Kagome! "**_

_" No...I won't lose control..."_

_**" He has Kagome! He HURT Kagome! "**_

_" Stop it..."_

_**" I can't let him hurt her again! "**_

_" ... "_

_**" That wolf nearly KILLED Kagome once! "**_

_" Kagome..."_

_**" She's so afraid! Her face is so afraid! "**_

_" I don't wanna see Kagome so afraid..."_

_**" Have to get her away from that wolf! "**_

_" Kagome...Kagome..."_

The battle continued to rage, and InuYasha sunk to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

His breathing was very ragged.

Miroku forze once more, sensing a powerful aura from behind him. He looked over his shoulder.

" Inu...InuYasha! "

Sango felt the aura aswell. It was wild. It was brutal and bloodthirsty.

The exterminator felt a horrible shiver run down her spine.

Naraku stood still aswell, his flying tentacles comming to a stand still.

_" That...That __**pet**__ of Kagome's...what's happening to him? "_

Koga finally landed on the ground, holding Kagome close to his chest but now staring at InuYasha.

" Just who _is _that guy? He reeks with the foul scent of dog..."

Koga's voice sent multiple chills through Kagome's body.

Just his voice was enough to open some old wounds...

The pain in her chest hurt like hell, and Kagome started to grit her teeth, grabbing her shoulder once more, squeezing it tightly.

She began to moan in Koga's arms.

_" This can't be happening...he just can't be back! Not now! "_

The entire group's attention, which had been focused on InuYasha, now turned to Kagome.

Her face was contorted, pained lines appearing on her forehead as she held her shoulder tighter still.

" Kagome! What's wrong?! " Koga demanded, noting how she was holding her shoudler in the exact spot that he...

" Kagome! "

" Lady Kagome! "

Sango and Miroku called rushing forward to their friend. Koga jumped out of the way though, glaring at the two.

" Scrawny humans! You'd better stay away from us! "

InuYasha growled loudly, a terrifying low rumble from deep within his chest, that brought everyone's attention back to him.

Finally, the half demon snapped.

With incredible speed and agility, InuYasha leapt forward.

At the same time Kagome screamed in apparent agony and fainted in Koga's arms.

At the very same second a sharp whoosh could be heard flying through the air.

Two seconds later, InuYasha, his eyes red and flaring, had come forward and punched Koga square in the face. The force was enough to send Koga skidding on his back a few feet back, Kagome's limp form falling from the wolf's arms and landing into those of the dog demon.

InuYasha held Kagome tightly to his chest protectively, his body still shaking with rage. Thin purple stripes had appeared on his face, his claws had lengthened, and his eyes were now a bright red.

He spat at Koga.

" Stay. Away. From. _My_. Mate. " He growled, his gaze so intense and fierce.

Koga's eyes widened. He had a thin line of blood trailing from his nose. That shouldn't happen to a full demon like himself...

Though the demonic aura he had felt eminating from this dog had given Koga the impression that he was a cursed half breed...

...the energy he felt now told a totally different story altogether.

Sango and Miroku would have wondered wether Kagome was any safer with InuYasha than she had been with Koga, but now, all they could dwell on was the _other_ scene unfolding infront of them.

The sharp whooshing sound they had heard...

Two single spiritual arrows had landed, sticking out of the ground.

One next to Koga, missing him by inches.

The other was now embedded in a tree, one which Narak had been hovering infront of just seconds ago.

A figure loomed behind them all, her bow still poised and her hand held still in the position she had let go of the two arrows. The wind tossed her long, loose hair around her face and back. In any other case, she would have looked positively enchanting, a goddess like creature.

Now however, her face looked more like that of rogure demon, the malice that stood in her eyes indented into the souls of all those who saw her.

Naraku's own eyes narrowed with equal hate.

" Kikyo..."

Kikyo glared straight back at him, another arrow ready to fly.

" Onigumo..."

**--**

**So, what did you think??**

**Please, please, please review!!**

**I would also like to thank my loyal reviewers, who finally helped me gain my 80th review!! Yay!! I'm so happy!! **

**Keep on with them though, I want to see how many I can get before this story ends!!**


	21. Past and Present

**Whoa...**

**You might not see it as alot, but that has got to be the most reviews I've ever had for one single chapter in **_**one**_** go!!**

**I'd like to personally thank the following:**

**PriestessOfHelmsDeep, inuyashaluvskagome909, Kagome In Love, Anime Wildfire, Kaleighizms, Daddy's Pixie, JeMS7**

**(I apologize if I've missed anyone)**

**Like I said before, you might not see it as alot, but this seriously made my morning!**

**I'm up to it now, so here is the next chapter.**

**(A/N: This story still has a little way to go I think, but I don't think it will go any further than 30 chapters, if that.)**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Past and Present**

Kikyo and Naraku continued to stare down at eachother. InuYasha and Koga finally took in what was happening, with Kagome unconscious in InuYasha's arms, the half demon still in a demon state of mind.

Sango and Miroku had never seen such hate in Kikyo's eyes before. It sent more chills down their spines. Naraku looked back at the priestess with equal force.

If looks could kill, both Kikyo and Naraku would be six feet under.

Kikyo spoke once more, her voice laced with venom.

" _Onigumo, _I tried, but failed to kill you once before. This time, my arrow will, _not, __**miss. **_"

" Is that a promise Kikyo? Much like the one we made to spend the rest of our lives together? "

" I was fool back then, I let my feelings get the better of me..."

" But you never loved me Kikyo, and I hated you for that..."

Kikyo's grip on her bow string tightened.

" Do _not_ think you can tell me how I feel, or _have _felt. You truely know nothing of me, Onigumo..."

Naraku's eyes narrowed further if possible. He could not believe that the pure and innocent priestess he had met so long ago could really have such hatred and anger in her eyes. Sure, back then, Kikyo had been stoic, much like she was now, but she had been alot more relaxed, alot more open and feeling.

It was those old qualities of Kikyo that Naraku had seen in Kagome's eyes, it had been that that drew him to the younger miko.

Now, as he gazed upon the miko he had once loved, he saw nothing but a whisp of that woman.

The Kikyo that stood before him was one filled with remorse, hurt, pain and hate.

_Hate _for _him._

How could he have been so foolish, as to think this woman could ever have loved him like he did her?

She despised him.

And, now...

He _despised __**her.**_

Kikyo again chose to speak.

" Whatever drove you to betray me Onigumo, it matters not to me anymore. If you had really loved me..."

Naraku chose that time to retort.

" You feel so sorry for yourself, don't you Kikyo? You think you have suffered all the pain and betrayal...you have no idea what suffering truely means. I loved you once. I was willing to do anything for you. It appeared my affections were mutual, and I was happy. Happier than I had ever been as a bandit..."

Kikyo intervened.

" But that still wasn't enough, no? "

Naraku almost snikered. This woman seemed to know everything about him...

" No. I longed for power. I was weak as a human, and those bastards who threw me off that cliff left me with horrific scars, scars that kept other humans away from me. They treated me like dirt. Then you came along, and everything changed. You took care of me, nursed me until I was fit enough to stand on my own two feet...

I loved you for it, I lusted for you to be mine..."

" But you still desired power? "

" Yes. Having you by my side was not enough. I wanted to become more skilled, to rebuild my shattered life once more. Having you with me made me happy, true, but I could still have so much more..."

Kikyo's gaze lowered sadly.

" So you traded your human body to demons? In order to gain power, a new and improved body...you were so desperate for power, that you were willing to stoop so low..."

" Clever girl. It's true, I traded my pathetic human body to demons, allowed them to consume me...I gained improved strength and power. We could have been perfect like that Kikyo, we could have accomplished so much like that, a miko and demon, ruling the land we dwelled upon...Why Kikyo? Why _you _betray _me_? "

The older miko's gaze returned to Naraku, staring him down once more.

" You forget one thing _Naraku. _I am a _miko. _A priestess. It is my duty as one to purge the world of demons, to protect my village and the Shikon-no-tama that you stole...and now hold within you..."

Miroku eyes widened when he heard that and he gazed up at Naraku once more.

Sure enough, Miroku spied a round, glowing pink resting underneath Naraku's torso armour.

The Shikon jewell.

So, that time when it had supposedly disappeared when Kikyo shot Naraku...

The half demon had somehow managed to escape with it?

Kikyo continued.

" Yes. I knew it was strange that the Shikon jewell would just disappear like that. You took it with, before i could do you anymore harm...you hurt me in more ways than one that day, Naraku..."

" I thought it was perfect for us both. I was no longer a puny, weak human. I could have protected both of us Kikyo..."

" But in trading your body to demons, you tainted your soul...you did vile things Naraku. You came and attacked our village, you even dared to try and kill the villagers...one cannot blame them for their mistrust of demons...you stole the jwell to gain even further power...because of your evil actions, and corrupted soul...one such as me could never be with you. I had no other choice but to kill you, to save the world from what you would do to it...I preyed I had killed you that day, but no...you used the jewell to save yourself, and then have been in hiding all this time. Am I correct? "

Naraku flew back a little, his hand running over the part of his torso that contained the now tainted jewell.

" So, because I was half demon, you could never love me? "

Kikyo hesitated. She had loved Naraku. No, not Naraku, but Onigumo, the human bandit she had saved and cared for. The man...no, the _monster _he was now...

No matter that he was half demon and half _human._

Onigumo was gone forever.

_" Naraku may still posess a human heart, but the man I knew, the man I loved...he is gone forever..."_

Kikyo took proper aim with her bow and arrow.

She nodded solemnly in response to his earlier question.

" I do not love you any more, Naraku. I loved you as a human, but you shattered that the day you gave your soul to hell itself..."

She pulled the arrow back on the bow string.

" You're heart was to weak Naraku, to easily corrupted..."

She fired.

Naraku moved out of the sacred arrow's path with just seconds to spare. He had the hate still present in his eyes, but also...

There was the pain of anguish.

_" Damn my human heart...I have long reigned this body, but Onigumo's feelings for Kikyo are still alive and present...I can feel his pain..."_

Naraku spoke once more to Kikyo before he disappeared into the forest once more.

" You hoped you'd never see me again, you couldn't love me as I was...I hated you for it, and so, I did get my revenge..."

Naraku inclined his head to InuYasha, still in his demon state, growling and holding Kagome's still form close to him. Naraku gazed and Kagome, causing Kikyo to look over at her younger sister.

Kikyo's heart wrenched in worry and concern when she saw the state InuYasha was in while holding her sister...

That and the fact that _Koga_, was standing a mere ten feet away from Kagome.

Koga...the one who had nearly killed her sister. The one that had made both Kikyo and Kagome alike in the pain they had both experienced with love...

The one she had sworn long ago to dispose of, like she had sworn to do so with Naraku.

Naraku kept his gaze locked with Kikyo eyes as he motioned with head away from Kagome, now turning to tilt in Koga's direction.

Kikyo was puzzled. What was Naraku trying to tell her? From the almost smug look on his face, she could easily tell that it wasn't any good on her part...

Or Kagome's for that matter.

_**" ...I did get my revenge..."**_

Did Naraku?...

He had motioned to Kagome, then to Koga, and now back at Kikyo.

Kikyo lowered her bow, her fists beginning to tighten as she held onto it, a new and disturbing realization beginning to cross her mind...

Did Naraku...have something to do with what happened between Koga and Kagome?

Naraku smirked, knowing from the look on Kikyo's face that he had gotten his message across.

Naraku finally disappeared, leaving a very stunned elder miko, Monk and demon slayer behind.

Had Koga truely betrayed Kagome at all? Had it all been part of some sick trick of Naraku's?

What...what had _really _happened that day?

These were all questions running through their heads, as they all turned to look at Koga.

The wolf demon noticed all eyes were on his. He had seen what Naraku had been implying...and now, these people wanted answers.

That dog demon that was holding _his _Kagome, who still lay limp in his arms...

_He _would have be dealt with first.

Koga would get Kagome back, and leave this village with her forever.

This village held both good and horrific memories for him, Kagome aswell.

He recognised the miko who had confronted Naraku as Kagome's elder sister. She hadn't changed much in looks, but she came across as alot more cold and stoic than she had once been.

The result of betrayal. Betrayal of the heart.

Koga glanced at Kagome once more, his eyes saddening a little.

InuYasha continued to growl at Koga.

If that wolf took one step closer to him and Kagome...

Kikyo, Miroku and Sango noted how Koga's expression had changed.

He looked almost...regretful.

Koga continued to wonder. When Kagome awoke, would she forgive him? Could she ever forgive him for what he did to her?

Would she be the same as her sister Kikyo? Cold and stoic towards him?

At that exact point, Kagome began to stir in InuYasha's arms.

Everyone whipped round sharply from Koga to look at Kagome.

" Kagome..." Kikyo whispered.

Kagome could no longer feel the pain from her shoulder. It felt like she was awakening from a nightmare, one she was glad to be rid of...

InuYasha growled his dissaproval at her rash movements, afraid she might hurt herself like before.

Kagome recognised the growl and looked up into InuYasha's red eyes. They startled her, and she realized from the feel of his aura that all trace of his human blood was gone, only demon stood now.

She was afraid.

But not _of _him.

She was afraid _for _him.

No matter what form he was in, he was still her InuYasha. But in this form, not only was he a danger to those around him, he was a danger to _himself. _Kagome knew if he had proper control of his inner demon blood, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't though, being a half demon.

He could hurt her or himself...

But he wasn't doing either.

Instead he was...moaning? No, whining?

Whining in worry...for her?

Kagome couldn't help it. Despite his current state, she still felt strangely safe in his arms...

InuYasha bent down and nuzzled Kagome's cheek, purring with happiness with the fact that his mate was alright.

Kikyo felt her heart pang.

_" Even in this form, he cannot help but love her..."_

Kagome closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek back against his.

" InuYasha..."

She could feel his aura starting to calm.

Kikyo knew it was only Kagome's reawakening that had this affect in him. He was controlling his demon blood now, holding it down.

Holding it down for Kagome.

Miroku and Sango saw this to.

Sango's heart went out to him.

_" He...he really does love her..."_

" Kagome..."

Kagome's temporary bliss was shattered when she heard her name being called by _him. _

She slowly inclined her head towards Koga, afraid to look at him, to meet his gaze.

InuYasha's eyes had become gold once again, him returning to his half state.

He remembered punching the wolf, gathering Kagome who still lay in his arms...

...and then, that wolf had called her name.

He could sense Kagome's fear, and it spiked when Koga took a step forward.

InuYasha felt Kagome lean closer to his chest. He growled and glared at Koga, holding Kagome closer to him still.

The wolf stopped his advancement.

His heart wretched painfully at the sight of Kagome in another's arms but his. It hurt even more to see that she was afraid of him, that he had caused that pain.

Though...he supposed he desereved it.


	22. Further realizations

**Okay, here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! **

**Further realizations**

Koga held a hand out to Kagome, silently pleading with her to give him a chance, to give him any sign that she wasn't afraid of him.

The look she was giving the wolf demon...

She was terrified.

" Kagome..."

He called her name again. Kagome couldn't take it. She brought her hands to her head and closed her eyes, trying to pretend that none of this was happening.

Naraku hadn't returned.

Koga _hadn't _come back.

So many horrible memories ran through her head.

Memories of how she'd found Kikyo sobbing on the ground when Naraku had decieved her.

Memories of the incredible pain she felt when Koga struck her down with his own claws.

She remebered both the physical and the emotional pain.

Both pained her terribly.

Kagome snuck a quick glance towards Kikyo. Her older sister was suffereing to, this the younger miko knew all to well.

Why did it have to be like this?

Couldn't their pasts just leave them alone?

Couldn't they just move on with their lives?

InuYasha suddenly placed Kagome on the ground, shoving her behind his back.

" Kagome, get out of here, get back to the village with Miroku and Sango! " InuYasha whispered to her.

Kagome wouldn't move though. Her face didn't change its expression. She simply stared forward and past InuYasha, still stuck in her moment of thoughts.

A sacred arrow suddenly rushed past InuYasha and Kagome's head, landing just inches from Koga.

This time, Kagome turned round, only to see her Kikyo positioned with her bow and arrows once more.

" Kikyo?..."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the Wolf Prince.

" I won't let you get away this time wolf. You _will _pay for what you did to my sister..."

Koga himselt jumped out of the arrows range just in time. He remembered from before that Kagome's sister, like Kagome, was not a miko to be meddled with. She was strong both spiritually, mentally and even physically. She was also a master archer, capable of hitting any target within her range.

Kikyo _couldn't _get in the way of this...

Koga had to get Kagome to understand how sorry he was for what happened. To do that, he needed to tell her what _really _happened that day, so long ago now...

He hadn't wanted to do it, but he'd had no choice in the matter...

He wasn't sure if he could ever get her to trust him again, but he was willing to try.

Despite the terrible thing he had done to Kagome, he still loved her deeply...

She had been all he could think about for the past two years. He'd been so overcommed with guilt and sorrow at what he had done that he had nealy lost his sanity, nearly killed himself.

He _would _make her see how sorry he was though. Maybe there was the slightest chance that she still...

He would have to get Kagome with him _alone _somehow.

His steel blue eyes met that of gold, and Koga instantly knew that getting Kagome on her own wouldn't be easy.

This..._mutt_...he was...he was a half breed.

He had Kagome behind his back, keeping her out of Koga's eyesight and reach. The 'mutt' was glaring at Koga, baring his fangs and warning him to back off if he knew what was good for him.

Was...was this mutt...?

Koga shuddered at the thought.

_" That half breed...he's in love with Kagome! MY Kagome! "_

This didn't sit to well with Koga. Wether Kagome still cared for him or not, Koga wouldn't lose her to this dog.

" Oi mutt! You'd better away from Kagome! Me and her have some important things to discuss! "

InuYasha snarled.

" Stay the _**hell **_away from her bastard! "

" Don't you address me like that you mangy half breed, I can tell yu want her for yourself! But guess what? Kagome belongs to _me. _We made a promise to spend the rest of our lives together, and that's exactly how it's gonna go! NO ONE, especially not stinky mutts like you are gonna get in the way of that--! "

Koga was cut off abruptly. A chilling noise filled the air - a growl.

A deep, manacing, terrifying yet protective growl.

Kikyo, Miroku and Sango stood, almost petrified by the sound. The sheer _intensity _of it...it chilled them to the bone.

In all Sango's years of demon slaying, she had never heard such a growl.

InuYasha...he must have been...well..

...seriously _**pissed.**_

Like never before.

Kagome was caught off guard by the intense growl, but managed to find herself and placed a gentle hand on InuYasha's shoulder. The growl lowered in intensity considerably, but it was still dangerous.

InuYasha finally spat out at Koga.

" How _dare _you state to claim her, you filthy, wimpy wolf. You hurt her, you nearly _killed _Kagome and yet you come back after all this time _daring _to say that she's yours! I _**won't **_let you hurt her again!__I _**won't **_let you take her away from me! "

With that, InuYasha got down infront of Kagome, on all fours, preparing to leap up and pounce.

Kagome brought a hand to her heart, which had been beating rapidly at InuYasha's little speech.

_**" I won't let you hurt her again! I won't let you take her away from me! "**_

_" InuYasha..."_

Koga was slightly taken aback. Just who _was _this guy? Not just any old ordinary half demon that was for sure...

The massive, powerful aura that emitted from him...

" Just who are you mutt? " Koga demanded.

InuYasha drew back, getting ready to leap. He would protect Kagome at all costs. He wasn't about to let the one who had caused her so much pain get away with saying things like that, get away with daring to claim her as his own.

Wether Kagome felt the way InuYasha did about her, she was still _his _to protect.

As her companion.

As her friend.

As her...

-Well, he could hope...

He finally snarled back at Koga.

" The name's InuYasha, your worst nightmare..."

He leapt forward, brandishing his claws and fangs.

Miroku couldn't help but sigh. He turned to Sango momentarily.

" A bit cocky isn't he? "

Kikyo took no notice from the remark. She merely watched as InuYasha began swiping at Koga, slashing and tearing with his claws. Koga, who, being a skilled warrior himself, fought off InuYasha's attacks, doing his best with delivering his own counter attacks.

Kagome winced every time InuYasha took a blow.

He...he was doing this for her. To protect _her._

InuYasha really cared...

She wouldn't let him get himself hurt for her sake.

She made her decision.

Once again, Koga narrowly missed a spiritual arrow that had imbedded itself in the ground imbetween him and InuYasha.

Both the half demon and wolf demon turned to see who had fired the arrow. Surprisingly, it had not been Kikyo as they had expected.

InuYasha's eyes, like everyone elses in the area, widened.

_" Ka...Kagome?! "_

Kikyo was staring at her sister, confusion written across her face.

_" Kagome...what are you trying to do? "_

Kagome had a determined look on her face, as she still held her hand in the position she had let the arrow fly. She narrowed her eyes at Koga.

" I don't know why you came back Koga. You should have left things be...you should know that this village no longer welcomes you..."

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo's eyes widened once more in shock.

Kagome had never spoken such harsh words before...

Kagome continued.

" Regardless, you did choose to return...even after..."

Kagome lowered her eyes, her fringe covering her eyes momentarily. She lifted them once more, and both InuYasha and Koga were surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

" Why Koga?...Why did you betray me?...I...I thought that you...but it was a foolish hope, there was no way you could have truly cared, not after what you did..."

Koga cut in, feeling desperate now.

" Kagome I never wanted to do that to you! Especially not you! I...loved you Kagome! I really did love you! You were my world, there was no one else I was willing to be with except you! That's still how I feel! I still want that life with you Kagome! I still love you! I never stopped...and I know that somewhere deep down...you still love me to..."

Kagome's eyes widened as a single tear fell from her cheek.

Did...did she still love Koga? After everything?

InuYasha watched her expression warily, and his heart nearly shattered when he saw what she was doing.

She was...seriously considering what Koga had said...

Did Kagome still love him?

Kagome finally tore her gaze away from Koga and it landed on InuYasha. She could see the pain on his face now, and it hurt her immensely that she had caused that pain.

Kagome knew she had loved Koga at one time, but now?

Koga had been there first, Koga had given her her first true friend, he had been her near constant companion once. She had been happy with him, and he had seemed so happy with her aswell. She _had _loved him at one point, she had been willing to stay by his side forever...

But now...

With InuYasha, she always felt so safe and protected. He'd saved her life when he was both human, half demon and demon. He had stayed by her side, regardless of anything else. She felt so happy being with him, he made her happy. She worried for him so immensely when he was in danger. Sure, he could test her temper sometimes, but that only seemed to make her grow fonder of him still. Everything about him...his golden eyes, his silver hair, his dog ears...she loved it all. She always felt at peace with him, like nothing could ever hurt her.

She knew it was because she _loved_ InuYasha.

Now, looking back at it...

Kagome knew for definate that her heart had moved on from Koga. Perhaps a small part of her did still love Koga, but he had shattered that the day he had tried to kill her.

It had been him that struck her, no one else. Despite what motive he may have had for doing so, she knew her heart could never truly forget the pain of that day. She could never truly forget...

Whatever had happened in her past, InuYasha was the one infront of her now.

InuYasha was the man she loved, the one she wanted more than anything to be with.

She gave InuYasha a reassuring smile that surprised them all. It caused InuYasha's heartbeat to increase tenfold.

Did this mean...that she...?

Kagome knew who she really loved now, but that didn't mean there still weren't some things she needed to clear up.

She wanted to know what had really happened that day with Koga. She wanted to know _why _he did what he did. It would haunt her forever otherwise.

" Koga...I can't ever forgive you for what you did...but I have to know...why? Why did you do it? "

Koga looked crushed from her apparent rejection.

So...she didn't love him anymore?

" Kagome I...I never wanted to do what I did to you...but I had no choice..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She finally lowered her bow and arrow.

" What do you mean? "

**--**

**Right, I promise the next chapter will reveal what really happened that day! **

**Please, review!! Tell me what ya think!! I'm hoping to make it to 100 by the next chapter!!**

**A little preview...**

**Truth behind the nightmare**

**Kagome finally discovers the truth behind what really happened the day she was attacked by her former lover Koga. What will her reaction be to this? What will become of her and InuYasha? What does Naraku have to do with it?...**


	23. Truth behind the nightmare

_**Okay, sorry for not updating yesterday, went on an unexpected trip **_**to the beach...kinda typical of english weather, is was raining and cold only a few days ago...**

**Message to ****inuyashaluvskagome909: **** OMG!! Have you read the spoilers for chapter 553?! **

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to review! Love you all!!**

**Truth behind the nightmare**

Koga continued to eye Kagome solemnly. Kagome continued to stand before him, eyeing him questionably.

He had no _choice?_

What did that mean?

Everyone else in the clearing had the same puzzled expression on their faces. Kikyo and InuYasha more so than the rest.

Kikyo pondered wether she had been correct or not about her assumptions before that Naraku was somehow involved in what happened between Koga and Kagome.

Koga had said he had had no choice...

What _did _it mean?

InuYasha was curious. He would admit that. He wanted to know what the hell the wimpy wolf was going on about! That and his burning desire to protect Kagome had increased immensly ever since Koga spoke in declaration of his still present feelings of love towards the young miko.

He stepped back a few steps, standing cautiously beside Kagome.

InuYasha had seen so many things running through Kagome's head when Koga had said he still loved. He had seriously considered the possibility that she still held love for Koga herself, and it hurt him to think that this could be true.

She had met Koga long before him after all.

Still, he clung onto the hope that this was not the case.

Kagome hadn't denied Koga's accusation, but she hadn't exactly agreed with it either.

Now, Kagome waited before Kagome, an expectant look in her eyes.

She wanted answers. She wanted to know what _really _happened the day Koga had supposedly betrayed her.

" Tell me Koga. Tell me everything. " Kagome demanded.

Koga sighed, but finally succumbed to her wish.

He was ashamed, to say the least. He deeply regretted what had happened.

" On the day we...decided to live with one another, I told you I had to go back and clear things up with my comrades, my pack. The pack that I led. I was planning on leaving them to be with you, to have another take my place as their leader...that's where it all went wrong, after I left you that night to tell them of my departure..."

_**Flashback**_

_**Koga sprinted through the forest, heading towards the mountains he had always called home.**_

_**At least, he had up until now.**_

_**Tommorow, he would head back to Kagome's village, and live out the rest of his days with her. **_

_**As her friend, her lover, as her mate.**_

_**Well, he hadn't accounted to her the whole prospect of a human actually mating with a demon, but the Wolf Prince was confident. He had found something in Kagome he had never before found in either demon nor human alike. **_

_**A pure, kind hearted soul.**_

_**Kagome was so pure and accepting, it was hard to believe such a creature as he even existed. Sure, Koga had always been accepted by his comrades, as their leader. They were his family too. Kagome, however, had shown him a whole new kind of acceptance. She brought up a whole new feeling inside of him...**_

_**Tommorow, when he returned to Kagome's village, he would claim her as his own.**_

_**Koga began jumping through the increasingly sharp and rocky landscape, signifying that he was fast approaching the wolf den. **_

_**As soon as he ran into that territory, he instantly knew something was wrong. **_

_**Blood...**_

_**The scent of blood was so heavy in the air. **_

_**" Damnit! "**_

_**Koga continued to curse as he ran up the mountain side, finally entering the cave him and his pack inhabited. **_

_**Only no one was here now.**_

_**No one alive at least. **_

_**The strewn bodies of his companions lay dotted around tha cave. Not all of his pack, about five or six of them. It was disgustingly hard to tell. The bodies were completely dicapitated, it was impossible to define rolling head from rotting limb. **_

_**Koga's mind recovered from the shock slowly, as he stumbled back a few places and fell against the side of the cave.**_

_**What the hell had happened?! He was only gone a day! Like usual! Who - no, **_**what **_**could have done this?! **_

_**" Ku Ku Ku..."**_

_**Koga jumped to his feet and whirled round, and his eyes locked with those of terror. There was no way Koga could truly describe the horrific demon that stood at the mouth of the cave.**_

_**Koga growled deeply. The scent of his comrades' blood was all over him!**_

_**" YOU BASTARD!! " **_

_**Koga lunged forward swiping and slashing in all directions. It had no affect, the demon before simply moved out of the way in on swift step.**_

_**" I would calm down wolf, if you ever want to see the rest of your pack alive again..."**_

_**Koga stood still immediately.**_

_**" Where are they?! What did you do to them?! "**_

_**" They, as of now, are heading into a trap. While the rest of them went for a hunt, I quickly disposed of the remaining wolves that resided in here. When they returned to this horrific massacre, I fooled them all into believing it was the work of the birds of paradise...the fools ran off to hunt down and attack the birds, not even noticing my presense in their fury...**_

_**" They will not find the birds, merely walk straight into my trap. When they arrive at the foot of the peak where the birds of paradise supposedly reside, I will flock upon them and destroy them with my toxic miasma...demons like yourself can normally withstand such miasma, but none can withstand one as poweful as mine, not while I have this..."**_

_**The demon pulled out from under his kimono a bright glowing jewell.**_

_**" The Shikon-no-tama..."**_

_**Koga whispered, remembering the stories Kagome had told him of the jewell. **_

_**He gritted his teeth.**_

_**" Just who the hell are you?! "**_

_**" I, Koga, am Naraku. And I will be the one to kill your remaining comrades unless you succumb to my demands..."**_

_**" How exactly do you know my name demon?! "**_

_**" Oh, I have been watching you for months, biding my time...watching you and your little miko friend..."**_

_**" You had better leave Kagome out of this! Don't you dare hurt her! "**_

_**" You truly are mistakened Koga...it shall not be me that hurts your dear Kagome, but instead **_**you...**_**"**_

_**End flashback**_

" Naraku...he..." Kagome began, a new foud rage beginning to burn within her chest.

Everyone else simply held their breath. Kikyo began to shake silently with inner rage.

_" Naraku, what did you do? "_

Koga continued.

" Naraku told me that if I didn't do as he asked, he would muder my comrades. He would use the Shikon jewell to destroy them all..."

Kagome stuttered.

" ...And he asked? "

" He asked me...to...to kill you..."

Kagome sunk to her knees. Both Koga and InuYasha came forward to help her, but InuYasha got there first. He was slow, acting cautiously around her. He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder gently, but she whirled round and instead brought his arms around her. She buried her head into the half demon's chest.

" Kagome, shhh..." InuYasha soothed, before turning to glare back up at the Wolf Prince.

Koga sighed once more.

" Kagome...you have to believe me...it nearly _killed _me to do what I did...I will always regret it, but i had no choice...I couldn't let my comrades die like that..."

InuYasha growled, holding Kagome closer and leaning his chin on top of her head to glare over at Koga.

Kikyo stepped forward. The threat was clear in her eyes.

" So you chose your pack over Kagome? You were willing to kill her for their safety? " She spat.

" No! In case you haven't noticed miko, Kagome is still alive! I _could _have killed Kagome that day, but I didn't! I won't deny that I wounded her, but I only intended to draw her blood! That way when Naraku saw the blood he would think I had done the deed and let my comrades go! "

" You bastard Koga! You might not have killed her physically that day, but you did pretty much that to her emotionly! You can't imagine how heartbreaking it was to watch your little sister, day after day, suffering like you had...at the expense of love! "

Koga visably flinched at that.

Kikyo wasn't finished.

" As I vowed that day Koga, I _will _be the one to kill you! "

" ...Stop..."

Both Koga and Kikyo haulted their rant to look down at Kagome, who stood slowly to her feet. InuYasha dropped his arm from around her, though she kept hold of his hand.

" Koga...I wish to speak with you...alone..."

Nearly everyone in the clearing jumped in to protest, but Kagome simply put a hand up to silence them.

" I must speak with you Koga...there are things I'd like to discuss..."

Koga stood there contemplating it for a few moments before he nodded and motioned towards the forest where they could speak alone. He held out his hand for her.

InuYasha was about to step infront of Kagome and protest but was stopped when Kagome squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

" InuYasha please...I have to do this..."

She dropped his hand and followed after Koga, at the same time making it evidently clear she was not about to take his hand.

InuYasha allowed his arm to slump to his side as he watched Kagome disappear from view and into the forest. He gazed after her sadly and longingly for a few moments. A small and barely audible whine escaped his throat.

He sank to his own knees, his fringe once again covering his eyes.

_" Kagome...please don't leave me..."_

He greatly feared rejection from her.

He couldn't bare it if she were to leave him.

He needed Kagome by his side...he hadn't realized how deeply his feelings for her ran until just then.

What if...her small smile, her squeezing his hand just before she left with Koga...

...what if that was her final goodbye? What if she didn't plan on coming back?

No! He was being an idiot. Kagome would come back! She had too much to leave behind!

Her sister, Miroku and Sango, the villagers...

...him?

He hoped so. He hoped beyond anything that she would come back...come back for _him. _For InuYasha.

...because he as sure as hell wouldn't live if she didn't.

He needed her with him, so he could protect her, be by her side and keep her safe and cared for...

...because he loved her.

He loved her more than anything.


	24. Sundown

**I hate homework...**

**Coursework sucks to...**

**Oh well. **

**But does that explain why it's been a while since I updated? Sorry...**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sundown**

There was no denying the tension in the air as Kagome led her former lover Koga deeper into the forest. She wouldn't stray to far in, knowing all to well the dangers the demons of the forest held for a young human such as herself. She had her bow and arrows though, and she did have Koga with her...

So why did she ask to speak with him again? That was it. She wanted to know _why. _Koga had told her that he merely did what he did because Naraku had threatened the lives of his comrades.

So, if that were true...

Kagome had to understand why. Was his love for her as strong as she thought it had been? It must have been awful knowing that the ones he had lead and protected were in danger, but still...there must have been something _else _he could have done. He could have come to her! She would have gladly helped him save the other wolves.

And even then, he hadn't hesitated in attacking her, to follow _Naraku's _orders. Naraku was a bastard, there was no denying that. He was bent on revenge because Kikyo supposdly betrayed him. There must have been more to what he asked of Koga that day. Regardless, Koga had come to the village, struck and nearly _killed _her.

Wether he had been trying to save his brothers or not, and wether he had actually intended to kill Kagome or not, it didn't matter.

Physically, Kagome had been mortally wounded that day. She would have died from the blood loss had it not been for Keiko. However, she had survived. Still, the physical pain didn't _compare _to the other pain...

The pain of having the one you loved turn their claw on you, leave you for dead.

She remembered well how Koga had simply left her in the clearing, left her for dead. If he hadn't intended to kill her, why didn't he make sure a villager found her before the blood loss was to great? All he had done was stand there, whisper a quiet sorry, then run out of her life for she had hoped would be forever.

He couldn't have truly loved her...

It was a big thing to say, but if the only option Kagome had had to save say Sango and Miroku, was to shoot InuYasha down with an arrow, the young miko knew she could never do it...

She couldn't shoot down and kill the one she loved.

A thought crossed her mind, and Kagome momentarily looked back over her shoulder.

_" InuYasha..."_

She knew she must have left him confused, and even hurt back in that clearing with her sister, Sango and Miroku, but she felt she needed to do this.

She needed to set things straight with Koga. Tell him of her _true _feelings.

" Kagome..."

Koga and Kagome finally stopped and turned to face one another. Kagome looked into his steel blue eyes, immediately reminded of why she was so drawn to him when they had first met.

Koga was thinking a very similar thing when he looked into Kagome's warm brown eyes.

" Kagome...I swear! I swear upon everything that I never wanted to hurt you like that that day! I...Naraku swore he'd kill my comrades! I didn't have any other choice- "

" There's always a choice Koga..."

" You wanted me to just let them die?! "

" No...but you could have found help..._I_ would have gladly helped you! I was willing to put my life at risk for you to be happy! And then you..."

" Naraku wanted you dead! I couldn't just go crawling to you and beg for your help, I would have just put you in more danger! What if you had been in my situation?! What would you have done?! Huh?! "

Kagome's eyes darkened.

" Believe me Koga...I would want to save the ones in danger, that's true but...if it came to a choice, of killing the one I loved...I just wouldn't be able to do it..."

Koga fell back a little.

" What _would_ you do then?! "

" I don't know! But I _would _find a way! I wouldn't give up so easily! I'd rather DIE first than hurt the one I loved! "

Koga growled.

" What are you saying?! That I didn't love you enough?! "

" If you truly loved me, why did you do it?! Why was it so easy?! "

Tears from the pent up pain and hurt Kagome had kept inside of her for so long were beginning to show.

Koga snarled.

" Easy? EASY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO DO THAT TO YOU?! "

" You still did it! I know it must have been hard, but wether you had the heart to kill me or not that day that fact can't change my feelings! "

Koga shrunk a little and stepped back again.

The tears came down heavily on Kagome's cheeks.

" Wh-What are you saying Kagome? I...when I...attacked you that day, I did it because I had to get Naraku to let my brothers go...but the bloody bastard didn't care wether I had done the deed or not, he killed them anyway..."

Kagome took a deep breath, sniffing as she cried silently. Naraku...didn't spare Koga's pack? Even after the wolf supposedly killed her?

That was more like Naraku.

" I felt such remorse and regret afterwards...I never regretted anything more in my entire life...it ate me up inside, living and knowing that I'd betrayed you, knowing I'd hurt you...and all for nothing..."

Kagome sighed, her eyes drooping.

" I'm sorry for what happened Koga...I'm so sorrry you couldn't save your pack...but, I can't lie to you...I honestly _did _love you, once...I would have done anything for you, to see you happy...but the day you came to that hill and attacked me, you may as well have killed me...in that single moment, you shattered everything...I couldn't laugh, I couldn't smile afterwards...I felt so bad, knowing it must have hurt my sister, with me being so distant with her...I lived all this time believing you had wanted to hurt me, that you did it because you _didn't _love me..."

Koga's eyes saddened. Before, he had been determined to get Kagome back. He knew he had hurt her, but he had refused to aknowledge she no longer loved him, his pride hadn't allowed that...

" Koga...those times were hard, though I guess it helped Kikyo and I become closer in our feelings of betrayal from both the men we had loved...but I was still so sad...I was _scared, _a deep scar lay in my heart and soul_..._but then..."

Koga's eyes looked up again when Kagome's tone of voice changed.

Kagome continued.

" ...but then...I met InuYasha. "

Now the wolf demon's eyes narrowed.

" InuYasha...he helped heal that scar, and I found myself truly smiling again, being truly happy in his presense...he was hurting on the inside aswell, so I felt inclined to stay with him, to help him...I always feel so happy when I'm with him, so at peace..."

Kagome couldn't help the guilt she felt at Koga's downhearted expression.

She had to tell him this though.

She had to tell him her heart belonged to someone else...

Koga finally spoke.

" You love that mutt...don't you? "

Kagome nodded.

" Koga..."

" What if he doesn't love you back though?! What if he's all wrong for you?! "

Kagome felt a pang when he said that. It cut her deeply...

" I know...that's a possibility...it will hurt, if he doesn't feel the same way as I...but I don't care...I'm going to stay by his side no matter what. "

" Kagome..._please _tell me you love me..."

Kagome leaned back against a tree behind her. She kept Koga's gaze.

" Koga...you were the first one I ever felt love for, but also the first one to show me that love doesn't always work out the way you want it to...but for the good things I gained from our relationship, there will _always _be a part of me that loves you...

" However, I can't deny that now...that love isn't as strong as it once was...I never _truly _loved you, not like I do InuYasha...my heart belongs to him and him alone... "

Koga's spirit was shattered. Kagome instantly reached a concerned hand out to him when she saw how broken hearted he appeared.

" Koga...I'm so sorry...please don't be upset...I do still care for you, it's just..."

Koga's eyes were blanketed in shadow from his fringe.

" It's just not enough, is it? " He asked in a monotonous voice.

He moved forward towards her. He finally revealed his blue eyes. There was an unnerving desire lurking in them...

" Koga? " Kagome questioned, becomming slightly wary of the change in his aura.

He crept closer to her. His hands suddenly reached out and pushed her hard against the tree, his iron grip hands strapping her amrs to her sides. He used his body wieght to keep her up against the tree. His gaze lowered as he glared down at her.

Kagome gasped in fear.

What was he doing? His eyes were so intense...they were pain filled and broken, but also wild and...

...lustful?

" Koga?..."

Koga breathed in her sweet scent. Never had he smelt such a scent, it was like heaven to his nose. He knew he was fighting against reality, Kagome would never be his now. Once, a long time ago, she had been...

...but he had shattered that forever.

Either way, there was a part of the wolf demon, that refused to accept this.

" Koga...stop..."

Her soft, pleading voice only agitated him further.

In a flash, his hands left her arms, and, before she could react, he grabbed her face in his grip and crushed his lips onto hers.

Kagome's eyes widened, completely stunned.

In her mind, everything came back to her. Every part of her life she had spent with Koga. From their first meeting, up till this very point. This was wrong...

She didn't want to kiss Koga.

There was only one person she wanted to share that experience with...

Still, she could hear the plea Koga was trying to get across in his kiss. It saddened her, knowing that because she didn't love him anymore, she had hurt him. Even though he had hurt her so much in the past...

For a moment, she considered returning the kiss...

The sun began to set on the two.

_With InuYasha..._

" Damnit! I can't take this anymore! "

InuYasha ran into the forest, intent on finding Kagome and Koga.

He sped off before any of the others could stop him.

He heard Miroku and Sango call out to him, but he ignored them.

The sun was starting to set, and Kagome wasn't back yet.

He could have sworn he caught the scent of tears earlier on...

If that wolf had even layed a _hand _on Kagome...

As Miroku and Sango stared after InuYasha, Kikyo suddenly felt very strange.

She couldn't feel the air around her. Infact, she couldn't feel _anything. _Her body had lost all feeling whatsoever.

_" Kikyo..."_

Kikyo heard the cold, icy voice in her head, calling out her name.

_" Move, Kikyo..."_

Kikyo began walking forward.

" Lady Kikyo? " Miroku called as he watched Kikyo walk into the forest InuYasha, Kagome and Koga had all disappeared into.

The Monk and demon slayer stood in the clearing still, unsure of wether or not to follow.

When InuYasha found Kagome, his relief had soon disappated. His heart ached, and broke in two.

He stood still, arms falling limp at his sides.

Kagome...and Koga...

Kagome and Koga were...

He was _kissing _her...

_They _were kissing.

He thought he had felt true pain earlier...

His inner demon laughed without humor.

Well, that was nothing compared to the pain he felt now.

Kagome truly had been considering returning the kiss, but thought against it. It was wrong, she wouldn't lead Koga on. She had get him to realize that she didn't love him the way he wanted her to, her heart had chosen another.

She broke the kiss and pushed back at Koga, shoving him away from her.

She was about to confront him, when she suddenly realized there was another in there watching them.

_" Oh God...oh please God no...please don't tell me he saw..."_

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she slowly turned round to face the pain filled eyes of InuYasha.

He just stood there, staring at her. Kagome's own heart broke into a million pieces at his own broken hearted expression. He looked hurt beyond measure...

When she'd first met InuYasha, she had found a protective barrier built around his soul, not allowing anyone in. He didn't want to feel the pain emotions could bring. He had lost so much already...

Kagome had felt so happy when that barrier had begun to fall, when he had started letting her in. Letting her see him for what he was, letting her heal his wounds in a way no one else had been able to before...

Now, as he gazed at her, his stare beginning to harden, Kagome let a sob escape when she saw the barrier had once again returned.

She reached out a hand to him.

" InuYasha...please..."

InuYasha finally spoke. He spoke in monotone. His eyes held pain and hurt though...

Kagome wanted nothing more than to take that pain away, convince him that it was _he, _and he _alone _that she loved...

" You don't have to explain yourself to me Kagome...I...I understand...I know you can't ever...feel the way I feel for you...you love Koga, not me..."

Kagome listened in disbelief.

" No! InuYasha that's not--! "

He cut her off.

" It's okay Kagome...don't spare my feelings...I really do understand...I...I won't ever be a bother in your life again..."

" InuYasha?..."

The dog half demon took a step back from her when she stepped forward. That hurt Kagome. That hurt alot.

" Kagome please, it just hurts to much around here...just know that, even though your heart belongs with someone else..."

He took a deep breath.

" I will _always _love you..."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her heart fluttered both happily and painfully at the same time. Happily because he had said it, and painfully because it was his apparent goodbye...

He said he _loved _her.

Before Kagome could do anything else, InuYasha turned and jumped off into the trees, disappearing into the shadows cast over the forest by the sunset.

Kagome completely forgot about Koga. All she could think about was InuYasha...

He couldn't be gone! That couldn't have been the last time she would ever see of him!

She sunk to her knees in despair. Her hair covering her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He _had _left her now, and it was all her fault. Why didn't she push Koga away sooner?! Why did she even _consider _returning that cursed kiss?!

It didn't matter now. InuYasha was gone.

He was gone before she could tell him just how much she loved him to.

No...

This couldn't be the end!

Kagome jumped to her feet and spead off as fast as her legs would carry in the direction InuYasha had leapt off in. Koga stayed behind, lost, confused, and swimming in self hatred, as he realized what he had done.

Kagome's pain filled scream did nothing but fuel that self hatred.

" INUYASHA! "


	25. When the heart wins

**Right, now before I have to start my homework, I have decided to post this next chapter. It might not be till late next week before I update again, but I have a whole weeks holiday the following week so I'll have plenty of time to update then! Possibly daily!**

**So here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Only this fanfic.**

**(Haven't done one of those in a while, seriously should do)**

**When the heart wins**

Another two or three trees came falling down, as the half demon slashed at them all repeatedly with his claws.

How could he have been so stupid?

The delicate landscape of the forest around him was falling to bits at the mercy of his claws. He didn't care though. He needed something to take his frustration out on.

He needed something to take his mind off the pain.

The pain _she _caused.

How pathectic was he? He couldn't even say _her _name without faultering.

It hurt too much.

How strange, this was the very pain he had been fighting his entire life to overcome, and keep out. He had been faced with rejection his entire life, only his human mother had ever accepted him for what he was. So he spent the better part of his life enforcing a stone wall around his heart, to keep the emotions and feelings away.

Then, when _she _came along...

That stone wall had come falling down.

He had originally fought against it, doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

Somehow she had found a way around that too, and he had soon come to learn that he couldn't help but _feel _when he was around her.

He felt for _**her.**_

He learnt to care for another. Worry for another. Feel the joy of seeing another happy. Happy to be with him.

For the first time in his life, he had found a friend. No. He wanted his relationship with her to be _more _than just friendship. He lhad grown to love her more than he loved himself. More than anything else in the entire world.

He'd found he had this annoying constant tug at his soul, telling him to be with her, to keep her safe and out of danger. To keep her where he could watch over her, as her protector and guardian. He found it even more confusing and annoying that he was willing to anything for her, anything to make her happy.

He had never felt this way about anyone. The feeling itself was entirely foriegn to him.

There had been a small hope in his heart. A small hope that she maybe, just _maybe _felt the same way about him. That she loved him too.

How could she? He had told himself. She was beautiful and pure, there was no way she could ever love some one as cursed and filthy as him. A half breed. she had shown him kindness and acceptance however, so he had for a while believed in a chance. He'd allowed himself to hope.

Hope had brought him nothing but pain now.

_Her. _The woman he loved and cherished, had not loved him after all.

Just a little while before now, he had found her in the arms of another. In the arms of her former lover. Well, she must have still loved him after what he had seen.

Okay, so she hadn't exactly been embracing her old lover. He had had her face locked in his grip, crushing his lips against her own.

But she hadn't pulled back.

He had to try and accept it. She still loved her _former _lover. Her _former_ love still loved her.

There was nothing he could do about it. She loved the other first, not him.

So he told her it was okay, he understood. He didn't give her a chance to object. He just ran away, ran deeper into the forest, to get as far away from the village she called home as possible.

He was angry at everyone he had met and befriended in the past few months.

But mostly, he was angry at himself.

Angry that, against his better judgement, he had let his heart and feelings take over. The very thing he had been trying to protect himself from for virtually his entire life.

The pain of a broken heart was worse than he could ever have imagined.

That's what you got when you let your heart win.

He couldn't stop himself now though. No matter what had happened, he would always love her.

No matter what.

InuYasha would always love Kagome.

_With Kagome..._

Kagome came tredging through the forest, searching for InuYasha. She kpet tripping over loose branches and twigs, kept falling to the floor. She didn't care though. She had to find _her _InuYasha again.

She had to set things right again.

Koga, her former love had kissed her. She had considered returning the kiss, but not out of love.

It was more out of pity, an apologetic kiss. A goodbye kiss. For Kagome knew she could never love Koga like she loved InuYasha.

She had though the better of that though, but not before InuYasha had spied them both. She broke away from Koga just a little too late.

Now, InuYasha was running away from her, believing she loved another, not him.

How could he even _think_ that? How could he believe what he saw so easily?

How could there be anyone else she loved but him?

He had become her worold, her very being.

Once again, she was only just realizing _just _how deep her feelings ran for her half demon companion.

It had originally terrified her, the thought of loving someone again. She had been afraid of letting her heart win, allowing someone else to hurt her.

She knew now though that InuYasha would never hurt her. Ever.

She never planned on it, but now she had hurt him.

Kagome had to find him, and to get him to believe that _he _was the one she adored. The one she loved more than anything.

He was her companion. Her friend. Her _best _friend. Her love. Her very being.

She would never forgive herself of she were too late to make him see that, if he walked out of her life forever. If he no longer loved her in return.

The sun had long since set, and dark clouds and blanketed the red sky of sundown. Now, raindrops began to fall.

Kagome was following a gradually widening path of destruction, which she could only assume InuYasha had caused.

She could only hope she wasn't too late to find him.

_With InuYasha..._

InuYasha had slumped to his knees in despair. He couldn't bring himself to keep tearing the things around him apart. The anger and frustration was gone now. He was left to now cope with the remaining pain.

He smelt the rain before it started falling, but it didn't register to him at all.

He didn't even notice when a cool and almost comforting hand touched his cheek.

" InuYasha..."

The half demon didn't move. He didn't look up to see who the calm and misty voice belonged to.

" InuYasha..." The voice called again. The thumb on his cheek began to rub his jawbone gently, the lightest of pressure.

InuYasha finally gave in and looked up.

This time he flinched out of surprise.

" Ka-Kagome? "

Well, it had at least looked like Kagome for a second. The heavy rain was clouding his vision terribly, despite his excellent eyesight. A small light of hope filled him. The pain was forgotten for a second.

Kagome was here. Here with him. Not Koga.

" InuYasha..." The calm voice called for a third time.

No. That wasn't Kagome's voice.

It was...

An unknown force pulled InuYasha from his spot on his knees, bringing him to stand on his own two feet. Two white cladded arms left his face, holding his own red cladded arms. Gentle hands ran up and down his arms, as if trying to console him.

No...Not to console.

To _coax._

He knew who it was before him now.

That calm, sophisticated but misty voice didn't belong to Kagome.

It was Kikyo's voice.

He looked down to see Kikyo's face properly for the first time.

Calm, serene and beautiful as usual. Her long black hair was soaked from the rain. Her white ribbon had fallen from its knot, allowing Kikyo's hair to fall out around her shoulders.

She _did _look beautiful. She was a vision of loveliness to any man.

InuYasha could still think of someone even _more _beautiful however. He saw Kagome in a way that Kikyo cowered in comparison with her younger sister's beauty.

Kikyo was a wonder to look at. She had a kind soul, but not completely untainted. It was true there weren't many people these days who had completely untainted souls, but as InuYasha saw it, Kagome came pretty close. Kagome was beautiful to him on both the inside and out. Despite her tragic past, she had carried no resentment towards demons or half demons, unlike Kikyo.

InuYasha noticed for the first time that there was something very off about the way Kikyo was behaving. She was being kind and gentle with him. Very unlike her. Didn't she hate him? Didn't she hate _all _demons?

There was something out of place in her eyes aswell...

She looked...fragile.

Kikyo didn't seem in the right state of mind at all.

" Kikyo? "

Kikyo suddenly locked her arms around his waist, hugging him to her.

He was too stunned to respond.

" Kikyo? What are you- ? "

He was cut off, when Kikyo leaned up, closed her eyes slowly and pressed her lips to his.

InuYasha's eyes widened like saucers.

What the hell was Kikyo doing?

There was only one person he wanted to kiss...

But now, given the circumstances, InuYasha knew he would never get that chance.

As Kikyo gently kissed him, he wasn't seeing her.

He was seeing Kagome. His heart still held on to the small hope that Kagome just maybe loved him like he loved her.

He closed his eyes, and in his minds eye, it wasn't Kikyo he was kissing back.

It was Kagome.

" InuYasha..."

InuYasha's body jerked violently when he heard that voice.

He broke apart from Kikyo abruptedly and turned in the direction the sweet but now pained voice had come from.

Usually her voice was like music to his white dog ears, but now it was different. It was laced with sadness. A heartbreak he recognised of having felt himself before.

Kagome stood just a few feet away from him and Kikyo, who still had her arms wrapped around InuYasha's waist.

InuYasha felt pure horror wash through him. In that single second, he felt in heartbreak in to not just two, but a million pieces all at once. It wasn't from the pain of having the one you loved love another either. It was the absolute despair written across Kagome's face.

Why though? Why was she so upset? Didn't she have Koga to love?

One by one, tears began falling down Kagome's face through the rain. He forgot that he should have been mad and upset with her, he could only think of slapping himself for putting that look on her usually happy, beautiful face.

He pushed Kikyo away, and held out a hand to Kagome, trying to reach out for her.

Kagome flinched, and shook her head wildly, her bouncy black hair flooding around her face and back.

She then turned and ran away.

InuYasha could still smell the salt from her tears through the salty scent that the rain brought.

It took him less than a second, but before he knew what he was doing, his legs were moving and sprinting after her.

He couldn't let her go, not like this. He couldn't just leave her so upset and broken looking.

It should have been him feeling this kind of pain, not Kagome. She loved Koga didn'y she? She shouldn't care who he kissed!

Apparently though, from the look she gave InuYasha and her older sister, she did indeed.

He _had _to set things right with her!

Kagome hadn't gottne far away. Her state of distress had caused her to become quite clumsy, and she tripped over a loose rock. She went flying to the ground, yelping as she did so.

She never hit the ground though, as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back up against his chest, leaning his chin down on top of her head.

Kagome was stunned. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as InuYasha held her, his arms tightening around her waist. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, but still so safe.

Then the pain from what she had just witnessed came flooding back, and she tried to get out of InuYasha's grasp.

" Let me go! " She yelled through the rain.

InuYasha only held her tighter.

" Not until you listen! " He hissed.

" You were kissing my sister InuYasha! My _sister! _What is there to listen to?! I'm clearly not worth what she is to you! "

" Shut up! How about how you were kissing Koga huh?! How do you think _that _made me feel?! "

" So that's it?! Kissing Kikyo was just your sick idea of revenge?! A way to get back at me?! "

" No! It wasn't- "

" JUST SHUT UP INUYASHA! I don't want to hear! You looked so upset and in pain when you saw Koga kissing me, but you ran away before I had a chance to speak! You wouldn't even let me explain! Then you have the nerve to go tearing up the forest, only to run into the arms of my only living flesh and blood! What's UP with you?! I really don't mean a thing to you do I?! "

InuYasha growled dangerously. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and whirled her around to face him, so he could look her directly in the eye.

" Don't you _ever _say that you mean nothing to me. You mean more to me than you could ever know Kagome! Kikyo kissed me okay? I don't know the hell why, but she did! It wasn't the other way around! "

Kagome intervened.

" But you still kissed her back! "

" I only kissed her back because I was imagining it was YOU! "

InuYasha paused at what he said, very conscious of what he had just revealed to her. His cheeks heated up, and he was surprised when Kagome's did to.

" You were...imagining it was me? " She stuttered.

InuYasha nodded once, his cheeks still aflame.

" I can't have you Kagome...you belong to someone else...but I can still dream..." InuYasha told her, cheeks turning a darker red every second. He still kept her gaze though.

Kagome's tear filled eyes widened when he said that.

" Why can't you have me InuYasha? "

InuYasha's eyes saddened.

" You don't love me Kagome...you love Koga...he owns your heart, not me...I'm sorry I ever bothered you...I'm just a waste of space..."

With that, InuYasha tried to break away from her, to escape the longing in his heart that he still had for her. Kagome wasn't allowing it though.

She held on tightly to him, pulling him back to her. He looked down at her in surprise, blinking in confusion when she brought her smooth, warm hands to his face, cupping his cheeks in her palms. She ran her thumbs along his cheeks, caressing them gently.

Despite her gentle actions, her gaze was furious.

" You idiot InuYasha. You don't get it do you? I don't love Koga. I did once, but that was a long time ago. He shattered my love for him the day he complied to Naraku's wishes, despite the choice he had. When he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. I considered it, but didn't. I would only have done so to say goodbye. I still care for him, despite everything, but I do not love him. There's only one person I love...there's only _one _person I want to kiss..."

Now it was InuYasha's eyes whose widened, his ears twitching in confusion. Then he caught what she was saying.

She finally spoke the words he had been longing to hear from her.

" InuYasha...I love you..."

Kagome's cheeks were tinted pink, as they flushed with embarassment. There was nothing in her eyes however that denied what she had told him.

With out a second thought, InuYasha brought face down slowly, giving her a chance to say no if she wished it so. She didn't.

Their lips finally met. It brought out a whole new range of feelings in both of them. It was electrifying to their souls. Neither wanted it to ever end.

As their lips moved against one anothers, InuYasha couldn't help but think he had never tasted anything so sweet, never felt something so soft.

He brought one clawed hand round the back of Kagome's head, while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her posessively closer to him.

Kagome didn't object, she only to willingly obliged to his actions, pushing her own self closer to him and pressing her lips harder against his own. She brought one hand to his head, finding the white dog ear she had beem itching to touch and started rubbing it.

In the back of his throat, InuYasha purred without realizing it.

His inner demon leapt for joy. He was kissing Kagome!

Finally, they both had to part for breath. InuYasha leaned his forehead down on top of hers, closing his eyes contentedly.

" Kagome...you know I love you too right? "

Kagome sighed happily, nodding her head to his question.

" I know InuYasha, I know...I love you too, I love you so much..."

They embraced eachother for a long while, both just being content and happy in one another's presense.

Both of their hearts were tumping wildly from the exhiliration. Neither had felt more happy or complete, it was like nothing in the world could get in their way, or keep them from eachother.

This was what you got when you let your heart win.

**--**

**REVIEW!! I demand you review!! **

**What did you think, to cheesy or corny? Or was it okay?**


	26. Suffering

**Ritey, next chapter then!**

**Oooh can't wait for manga chapter 555! Spoiler is awesome! So was cosplay! **

**Suffering**

Kikyo sunk to the ground when InuYasha left her to follow after Kagome. Why had she done that? Why did she kiss him?

It had almost been like...well, it _had _been as if she had no control over her body whatsoever. It had been moving on its own accord. Kikyo couldn't describe the feeling.

She had tried. She had honestly tried not to kiss InuYasha. Her body had moved on its own, walking her to where InuYasha sat in the forest. She hadn't been on control when she had knelt down next to him, when she had touched his cheek with her hands. She hadn't been able to speak, hadn't been able to move on her own or do anything.

The same voice from before had been giving her body orders she did not wish to follow.

_" Kiss him Kikyo...Kiss InuYasha..."_

What sort of evil had that been? Making her kiss InuYasha! Of all people! She didn't want to kiss him! If her sister saw - !

Wait...Kagome _had _seen.

Kikyo buried her face into her hands.

Her sister would surely _hate _her now.

She remembered seeing Kagome's eyes when she was holding InuYasha, back when she hadn't been in control.

Kikyo had never seen her younger sister look so heartbroken.

Not even when Koga had supposedly betrayed her.

It hadn't been her true intention, but now Kikyo realized...

She may have just destroyed her sister's chance at happiness again forever.

The rain was still falling heavily, and so Kikyo's tear trails were hard to define.

" Now, now Kikyo...I do not believe I ever saw you cry..."

Kikyo's body froze when she heard that voice. Once again, she found herself unable to move.

Now, she knew who the voice inside her head had belonged to. The one that had taken control of her body, forced her to kiss InuYasha...to brake her younger sister's heart.

And so her own.

A new found anger brewed within her.

" Naraku..."

Kikyo finally stood and whirled round to face her former lover. She spat at him.

" You...you...YOU BASTARD! " Kikyo snarled.

Naraku put a hand over his chest in mock horror.

" Why Kikyo...I am apalled at such language, surely one as pure and holy as you would not dare to even - "

" SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS NARAKU?! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER?! "

Kikyo's fists were clutched tightly together, as her entire body shook with utter rage. She reached behind her back for her bow and arrows, angrily brushing her long black hair out of the way.

Naraku spoke once more, sneering as he did so.

" Your sister's suffering is merely a bonus...my true target is _you. _"

Kikyo held her arrow poised on her bow and pulled back the string to her shoulder. She didn't want to hear what Naraku had to say. He had already made her suffer so much over the past few years. He had betrayed her, traded his human heart and soul for power. He had stolen the Shikon-no-tama that she had once protected, using it to enhance his powers and to attack the village she and Kagome lived in, only doing so to display his new found strength.

Last time, she had failed to stop him. Onigumo had become the monster Naraku. Kikyo had been unable to stop him before he escaped along with the sacred jewell. Looking at him now, she realized that his strength had indeed doubled over the past few years. Who knew what terrible things he had done in that time to obtain yet even more power? The lives he could have taken...the villages he could have destroyed...

...and now, he had chosen to return to make her suffer once more. Not only that, but he had caused her sister pain aswell. Kikyo wouldn't allow him to cause her sister any more pain than he already had...she would kill him once and for all! He would _not _get away this time!

Naraku brought his hand to his chest once more, and Kikyo couldn't help but grimace when he shoved his hand into his chest and pulled out a glowing, pink orb.

Kikyo's grip on her bow faultered a little.

" The...the sacred jewell! "

Naraku smirked.

" Ku Ku Ku Kikyo...my demon form is strong, but alas, not quite strong enough...the jewell is what brings out my true power. It has been fueling me since the day you tried but failed to dispose of me...I could feel it calling to me...its dark side longed for it to become one with my body, and so I alowed it...its purity is small now, it is nearly completely full with my malice...my hatred for _you..._

" I will one day obtain its full power, and wish on it to become a full demon once and for all. A half demon only has half the strength of a normal demon, and so cannot have full power...a full demon however..."

Kikyo interevened.

" So that is what you wish to use the jewell for? You wish to become a full demon? Such a wish could - "

" Taint the jewell absolutely? Exactly. An inpure wish...I am sure you of all people have heard the tales Kikyo..."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

" You used the jewell's power, the hate you have for me to control my body...you made me kiss InuYasha..."

Naraku's grin only widened.

" Yes Kikyo, exactly. My hatred for you now lives on in the jewell, as it has become a part of me. It was easy to control..."

" Why Naraku?! Why did you make me do such a thing to my sister?! "

" Ku Ku Ku...as I have told you before Kikyo, your sister's suffering is not what I desire...it is _yours..._your sister suffers, then _you suffer..._"

Kikyo thought to herself, a realization hitting her at Naraku's words. All along...it had always been Naraku.

When Koga had attacked Kagome, Naraku had been behind it all. Making her sister suffer was just a bonus, what Naraku truly wanted was to see _her _suffer. When Kagome suffered from Koga's betrayal, Kikyo had aswell. It had hurt her so much to see Kagome in despair and heartbreak...

Having Koga come back, that only caused Kagome more pain, and in turn, it had to Kikyo once more.

When Naraku had her kiss InuYasha, Kagome looked as if her heart had been shattered beyond repair. She ran away from her and InuYasha, never looking back, even when InuYasha ran after her.

Kikyo's own heart had shattered then too.

It...it was not only Naraku's...but _her _own fault aswell. Kagome suffered because of both Naraku and her. Naraku desired Kikyo's suffering...to get her to suffer, her made Kagome suffer.

Why did she ever fall in love with Onigumo in the first place? None of this would have happened if she had not! Her younger sister wouldn't have suffered! The pain in her own heart would never have shattered it!

Maybe...maybe Kagome would be better off if she weren't around. Naraku would have no reason to use Kagome as the key to her pain. Maybe things would be better...

Naraku knew he had gotten to Kikyo. Kikyo, the once head strong priestess had become a victim of his torture. It was how he did things. He enjoyed looking into people's hearts and toying with their deepest and darkest emotions, corrupting their souls. He gained more and more power that way. But Kikyo's heart had been his target ever since the day she had tried to kill him. She had shattered what ever love he had had for her in a single instant, turning that once wonderful emotion into one of hate and abhorance.

He vowed revenge. He knew how much Kikyo and Kagome cherished eachother, and so he devised a new plan - he would use Kagome, Kikyo's only living relative as the key to her suffering.

His plan had indeed suceeded. He brought in that pathetic wolf, lured him to Kagome's village with the smell of human meat. Kagome had Koga had fallen in love as he had planned, and it hadn't been long before the wolf demon and miko had decided to live with one another. Naraku had used that moment to carry out the last phase of his plan - he made Koga betray Kagome, knowing how much the wolf cared for his pack. It worked, and Kagome fell into despair, scarred forever by Koga's betrayal.

And so Kikyo suffered too.

It was the same thing again when he brought Koga back into their lives, causing Kagome further hurt.

Causing Kikyo hurt aswell.

Then, he made Kikyo kiss her younger sister's new lover - InuYasha.

Now, as Naraku watched Kikyo play over the past events in her head, finally realizing the horrible truth, Naraku knew _now _was the time to carry out the final part of his plan.

He longed to see the woman who had broken his heart suffer.

Both emotionly...

...and physically.

He wanted Kikyo's demise. This was what he had truly returned for after all this time.

Now, she was vulnerable. Now was the time to act.

Kikyo barely had time to move, barely had time to react at all. In those few seconds she had been distracted with her thoughts, Naraku had acted.

She didn't feel the pain, didn't feel the red hot fire that burned her stomach.

She never felt the death blow of Naraku's tentacle piercing straight through her torso.

She let out a small and barely audible whimper as she sunk to her knees, hands clutching the new wound as crimson blood dripped through her fingers.

Naraku wretched his tentacle out, and Kikyo collapsed onto her her side, eyes wide open and glassy, still unable to comprehend what had happened. Her long black hair fanned out around her, her yukata drenched in blood.

Naraku's surge of triumphant laughter was all she could hear, but a single name popped into her head.

_" Kagome..." _

_With Kagome and InuYasha..._

Kagome broke apart from her embrace with InuYasha when a horrible feeling took over her body. Apparently, InuYasha felt it too, as his whole body instantly stiffened. The pair both whirled round to look back in the direction they had come from.

A chilling laughter filled the air around them.

" Na...Naraku! " Kagome yelled.

_" Naraku...he's back in the clearing...Kikyo's all alone back there! "_

Kagome sprinted forward, racing back to the clearing as fast as her legs would carry her. InuYasha called her name and sprinted after her, the same chilling realization crossing his mind. Kikyo was in danger...and so was Kagome is she ran into that clearing alone unarmed!

Kagome didn't listen when InuYasha called after her. She could only think of her sister. She forgot about the pain and anger she had been feeling towards her sister when she had caught Kikyo kissing InuYasha. She only hoped she'd find Kikyo safe and unharmed.

If she didn't, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive herself.

The next thing Kagome saw shattered her soul all too quickly.

" KIKYO! " Kagome screamed, running across the clearing to her fallen sister.

InuYasha came into the clearing and immediately caught the scent of blood - Kikyo's blood.

" Damnit! " He cursed as he ran over to Kagome.

Kagome sunk to her knees beside her sister and gently touched Kikyo's face, shaking her head slightly.

" Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo please wake up! Please, please don't die! Don't leave me sister! "

Tears came streaming down Kagome's face. InuYasha could do nothing but watch as Kagome continued to vtry and awake her sister. He felt his own tears come to his eyes at the sight...

Then, he heard it...

Kikyo's heartbeat!

He sunk to the floor beside Kagome, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

" Kagome listen to me! Kikyo's alive okay! I can hear her heartbeat! She's still alive, but we have to get her back to the village now! "

Kagome looked shocked for a few more seconds before comprehending what InuYasha was saying and nodding abruptly. InuYasha removed his outer haori, passing it to Kagome who was about to wrap it around Kikyo's wound when a chilling laughter filled the air.

" Ku Ku Ku!! "

Anger filled Kagome's heart and soul. She only wanted one thing at that point.

Like lightening, she was on her feet, grabbing Kikyo's bow and arrows and firing a spiritual arrow at the direction the laughter had come from. A yell of pain was heard.

" You wench! "

Naraku floated in the air behind Kagome and InuYasha, now impaled with Kagome's sacred arrow. Kagome gritted her teeth, bringing another arrow to her bow, ready to fire once more.

" You...You did this Naraku! You tried to kill my older sister! I won't let you get away again! Not like you got away from Kikyo last time! "

InuYasha took action, standing beside Kagome, ready to fight. He was stopped by Kagome though.

" InuYasha I want you to take Kikyo and her back to Keiko! Go now! "

" What?! Kagome are you crazy?! There's no way I'm gonna leave you alone to fight this bastard! "

" If Kikyo doesn't get help _now _she won't make it! Please InuYasha! You'll get her there much faster than I can! "

" None of you will leave alive! " Naraku's voice intervened as he shot his tentacle forward at Kagome and InuYasha.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of harms way, placing her on the ground back beside Kikyo.

Naraku came back again, lunging for Kagome, the one who had dared to try and purify him!

InuYasha stopped him again though, bringing his claws forward and striking Naraku. Such an attack would not usually harm one like Naraku, but he was already injured by Kagome's arrow, so he moved much slower than he had done before.

Kagome stood and fired another sacred arrow at the same time InuYasha yelled out.

" IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!! "

Both attacks hit Naraku at the same time. He was badly burned and injured now. The half demon sighed in defeat.

He had no choice but to flee now. Both Kagome's and InuYasha's combined strengths had been stronger than he expected.

Naraku disappeared into the trees.

**--**

**Only a couple more chapters to go! The story is nearly finished! **

**So what do you think? Should I let Kikyo die or survive? Personally I don't want to kill her off, but I also want this fic to stay true to the original story line, in which case Kikyo would have to. Let me know what you think! I will hopefully upload another chapter tommorow! Please review!! **


	27. InuYasha and Kagome

**Yep, hello guys! Next chapter is FINALLY up! **

**I apologise again for the wait, was busier than I figured I would be this half term.**

**AHHH!! YES!! It's what we've been waiting for!! Has anyone read the spoilers for chapter 556?? It had BETTER not be one of those fake spoilers that set out to tease...**

**On with the story...**

**InuYasha and Kagome**

" It is not looking well, lady Kagome...I am afraid lady Kikyo is losing far too much blood..."

" Please Keiko...please there has to be a way to make it stop! "

" We can only wrap up the wound and hope that the bleeding slows..."

Kagome sunk to her knees beside her older sister. When Naraku had fled from the clearing in the forest, InuYasha had gone on ahead with the wounded Kikyo as he could get back to the village much quicker than Kagome could alone. He'd been reluctant to leave her there alone, what with the prospect that Naraku might have still been lurking near, but Kagome had insisted he go on and get her sister the treatment she desperately needed.

Now that Keiko had wrapped up the wound that Naraku had inflicted upon Kikyo, there was nothing to do but wait, and hope that the bleeding would slow and stop.

As the old healer watched Kagome sit by her older sister, running a cool cloth over her forehead, Keiko couldn't help but feel an intense feeling of deja vu, followed by remorse.

_" It is just like before, when lady Kagome was found bleeding to death in the forest...lady Kikyo did not leave her side once, watching over our younger miko all night long...just as Kagome is doing now...it would truly destroy them both, if either sister were to lose the other..."_

Sango, who had helped Kagome and Keiko wrap up Kikyo's wound stepped out of the hut and into the night air. It had a very long and sad day, so much had taken place in such a short time span. From the moment Naraku had returned with Koga...to the point InuYasha had come running back to the village with a horrificly injured Kikyo in his arms, yelling for Keiko...

It had scared both the slayer and Miroku when Kagome had not been with him, but InuYasha assured them both that Kagome was fine and making her way back to the village safely. Sango hadn't missed the worried glances he had kept passing back at the forest though.

When he had gotten Kikyo to the hut, he had ordered Sango to help Keiko take care of the older miko before running back in the direction of the forest to look for Kagome. Kagome herself however, had already made it back, running as fast as he legs would allow her in her red miko hakama.

Sango had never seen her best friend in such distress, and it pained her to see it. It had been the same for Miroku, and the two were deeply worried for both Kagome and Kikyo's welfare.

Kikyo...Kikyo was the only family Kagome had left. How would Kagome cope if Kikyo didn't make it through the night?

Keiko had told her that if the older sister was alive by the next morning, she had a fair and decent chance at a full recovery. If the blood loss became too great however...

Sango shuddered at the thought.

This...this would _kill_ Kagome. In both spirit and soul.

The two sisters...they needed eachother.

" Sango? How is lady Kikyo fairing? "

Sango's gaze lowered.

" She's not doing so well...Keiko has told Kagome to be prepared for...the worst...but she also said if Kikyo can make it until morning she has a good chance still..."

" How...how is Kagome taking this? "

" On the outside...she's taking it as orderly as possible, but inisde...I can see how much she's hurting...oh Miroku! It'll destroy her if Kikyo dies! " Sango whimpered, wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck.

Miroku could not think of any comforting words to really say, but he could promise this;

They would stay by lady Kagome no matter what. If the worst did happen, Kagome would need all the support they were capable of giving.

InuYasha sat with his arms crossed not too far from where Sango and Miroku stood.

_' It'll destroy her if Kikyo dies! '_

InuYasha's golden eyes lowered, as did his white dog ears.

Sango was right. This _would _destroy Kagome. He'd never realized it before, but Kagome and Kikyo were very dependent on one another. The sisters were all either one had.

No...that wasn't true.

Sure Kikyo was Kagome's only living relative, but...

Kagome would always have _him._

He would never leave her. He loved her.

And earlier that day, she had told him she loved him too.

He hadn't been able to believe it at first. After a life full of rejection and cruel discrimination, he had finally been accepted. He had friends for the first time in his life, like Miroku and Sango and Shippo...even Keiko. Neither had he ever dreamed that he could ever _love _someone. He'd seen it as a weak emotion that only ever brought with it pain and sorrow - look at Kagome and Koga, or Kikyo and Naraku, who had once been lovers long ago - drawn to hate eachother.

He had loved his human mother very, very much, and when she passed away, it had been the worst pain imaginable. He didn't want to ever feel that kind of pain again.

He had fallen in love with Kagome though, something he hadn't been able to prevent. It was inevitable - she'd showed him a rare kindness, accepted him for what he was. She didn't care that he was a half demon, she showed no resentment towards him whatsoever. She'd given him friends, and even a place to stay, a place to call home. She was the best thing that had happened tp him in a long time.

To know that she loved him in return, that it was _him _she wanted and not Koga...it was the best feeling he could ever feel. Nothing had ever felt more right than when he held her in his arms as they kissed...

Now though, the one he loved and cared for was in pain. Her older sister was on the verge of dying, and Kagome had never known a life without her sister.

She needed him now more than ever. He would make sure she was never alone. Miroku and Sango would be there aswell, as would Shippo and Keiko, who knew better than him the pain that Kagome would go through if she lost her sister.

InuYasha stood from his spot on thr ground, walking past Miroku and Sango and into the hut that Kagome sat beside Kikyo in.

Immediately, the overpowering smell of blood and impending death hit his nose.

" Ah, InuYasha..." Keiko announced as he stepped in.

Kagome finally looked up from her spot beside Kikyo. InuYasha winced.

Kagome had steady tears flowing down her face, her eyes red and blotchy. She made no noise, no sob or hiccup. She merely stared up at him, not breaking contact with his eyes as her hand still held the wet cloth over Kikyo's forehead, which was now scrunched up from the pain.

" Kagome..."

Kagome gave him a small smile, though he could tell it was forced. He knew she didn't want him to see her like this - she looked so broken and torn.

Keiko decided at that point to leave the hut, stating she was off to get some fresh medical supplies, but would return soon. Shippo had been especially quiet during the whole thing, having been sat in the corner of the hut the whole time. The whole saddening ordeal...it was too much for the young kit. He had taken a great liking to Kagome, and hated seeing her so upset. The kitsune jumped out after Keiko.

Kagome and InuYasha were now left alone in the hut.

InuYasha wasn't sure what to say. He guessed he was improving, but he had never been good with words or expressing how he felt. He needed to help Kagome through this though, he needed to comfort her somehow.

He was surprised to say the least when Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face deep into his haori. He wrapped his own arms around her, stroking her hair with one clawed hand while the other rubbed her back.

" Please...don't leave me, " Kagome spoke.

InuYasha was taken aback. Leave her? Bah! That was the very last thing he planned on doing. He would _never _leave her. She was stuck with him.

He layed his chin on her head and whispered into her hair.

" Never. "

He feltt Kagome sigh in in his arms.

" I never told you just _how _much I love you, did I? " Kagome stated.

InuYasha gave a small smile.

" No, but if it's anything as close to how much I love _you..._"

This time he was glad when he felt Kagome give her own small smile. He pulled back from their embrace, kissing her forehead as he did so. She couldn't help but blush, even more so when he took her hand in his own.

" I promise I will never leave you Kagome. I need to be with you, I...I love you too damn much...As long as you want me here, I _swear _never to leave your side. "

Kagome did truly smile at him then. She was still upset and crying, but at least through all of the hardships that might lay ahead of her, she would always have InuYasha with her. He was her light, her sun, she couldn't live without him. She leaned up and kissed him briefly.

" You know I feel the same way don't you? You know I will never leave you either? "

InuYasha smiled himself, nodding his understanding.

Kagome kept hold of his hand as they sat down together and the two of them watched over Kikyo all night together. Kagome held InuYasha's hand in one hand while the other held Kikyo's or continued to wipe her forehead. Keiko returned with more medicinal herbs later on and InuYasha, despite the slight awkwardness of the situation helped the older woman to apply the herbs to Kikyo's wound.

Through out the night, InuYasha could see how tired Kagome was becoming, but she refused to leave her sister, refused to sleep. She did allow herself to rest on InuYasha's shoulder when he offered it, and he wrapped his arm around her, hoping to coax her into getting some well needed rest. The young miko was as stubborn as ever though.

Kagome gave one last silent prey;

_" Please Kikyo...please survive this...I'll have InuYasha with me, I need him with me, I love him, I can't live without him...but I still need you too Kikyo...you're my big sister, and I guess I just took you for granted before...but I know now I would be lost without you too...I love you Kikyo, and I just hope you know that sister..."_

InuYasha didn't want to get Kagome's hopes up just yet, but he could see that Kikyo's condition was indeed improving. Her skin was gaining more colour, her breathing a little less raspy. The smell of blood escaping was not as potent, nor was the stench of death.

Kikyo wasn't out of the woods yet - but from what InuYasha could see, smell and hear, she was well on the way of being so.


	28. Metamorphisis

**I greatly aplogise for not updating last week at all, once again my homework and sudden massive amount of coursework caught up with me...**

**Oh well, I guess that's how it's gonna be for me for the next year and a half, I'd better start getting used to it really. GCSEs are more urgent that fanfiction, I'm sorry to say.**

**Still, on a brighter note, I'll have the summer hols to udpate my stories! I will have some coursework to do over the summer, but nothing that's gonna pose too much of an issue with my fanfiction.**

**Slightly sad but still brightish note - the InuYasha manga is about to end! The last chapter comes out next week! I couldn't stop myself - I read the spoilers (My will power isn't all that great). I won't say what happens, only that I'm very satisfied with the ending. **

**Metamorphisis**

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open against the sun's morning rays seeping in through the hut window. She noticed she was laying against something warm and deep red. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she gazed upwards and gasped when she saw InuYasha's calm, sleeping face resting with his chin on her head.

Kagome's heartbeat increased further when she realized he had his arm snaked around her waist, holding her possessively close to him. She could have sworn they'd only been sitting next to eachother earlier! She hadn't even noticed when she fell asleep!

The young miko could only remember feeling so tired the night before, so exhausted and worried...

And InuYasha's shoulder had looked _more _than appealing. He'd even offered it too her to rest her head on and sleep for a little while. Kagome had refused however, stubborn as she was. She had had her mind set on watching over Kikyo for the night...

Kagome's body stiffened.

_" Kikyo! "_

" The young half demon truly loves you, doesn't he sister? "

Instantly the startled miko's gaze snapped to the resting body of her older sister. She felt herself fill with utmost joy when she saw Kikyo staring back at her, a small but weak smile on her face.

" Oh Kikyo! "

Gently as she could, Kagome moved InuYasha's arm from around her, moved off of his lap and moved to kneel beside Kikyo. He didn't stir from his peaceful slumber.

Kagome clasped Kikyo's hand tightly in her own, tears od happiness and relief falling down her face.

" Kikyo I am so, so sorry I left you all alone in that clearing! It was so stupid of me! If I hadn't have left Naraku wouldn't have - "

" Shhh Kagome, it is alright, please do not blame yourself for what happened. It is I who should be apologising..."

" Huh? For what? "

Kikyo frowned up at her.

" Do you not remember what I did? When you ran into the clearing and found me and InuYasha..."

Kagome's eyes saddened with recognition, knowing what her sister was refering to.

" Oh... _that. _"

Kikyo's eyes softened once more.

" Kagome please, please forgive me. I swear I had no idea what I was doing! It was as if I had no control over my body! Naraku's voice was in my head, telling me to - ! "

This time it was Kagome who intervened.

" Naraku was controlling you? I knew it..."

" Ka...gome? "

Kagome looked down at her sister, giving Kikyo a small but sad smile.

" When I saw you and InuYasha... kissing... in the forest, I was blinded by the hurt and pain I felt. I couldn't comprehend anything, or even think straight, so I just ran. Running was the only thing I could think of...I didn't stop to think things through properly... If I had done, then I would have realized that my dear, older sister would _never_ do such a thing to me... Don't blame yourself either Kikyo, because I know I don't. However, if it helps... I do forgive you... But Kikyo, all I really want now is for you to recover, that's far more important. "

Kikyo sighed, glad that Kagome could see the truth, even though she still felt bad about the whole ordeal.

There was still more Kagome needed to know about Naraku though.

" Kagome... Naraku, he was behind it all. It was his plan all along for you and Koga to meet, to fall in love... so he could have Koga betray you. He did it so he could see myself suffer, he caused all of those horrible things between you and Koga to happen so he could get his revenge on _me..._"

Kagome's eyes widened.

_" So, all along... the reason for me meeting and falling in love with Koga... being betrayed by Koga... Kikyo being forced to kiss InuYasha... it was all down to Naraku? So he could see Kikyo suffer for what happened between her and Onigumo so long ago? "_

" Kikyo... I'm so sorry... "

The older priestess was taken aback.

" Kagome... _you _are apologising? Again? Do you not see?! It was me! All along it was me and Naraku! I had no idea, but it was me who caused you so much pain! If only Onigumo and I had never met! None of this would have happened - ! "

" But then...if I had still met and fallen in love with Koga, I would never have met and fallen in love with InuYasha... With Naraku's interference, I _was_ able to see what Koga was really like... because of that betrayal, I suffered great pain, yes, but still... I met InuYasha, and he healed the scar Koga had left on me...he made me feel whole needed in a way Koga never had done... my love for InuYasha is far greater than the one I held for Koga... "

Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

" So... you are telling me that you're _glad _for what happened? You are _glad _that you suffered so much pain because of Onigumo and me? "

" Hn. The pain I could have done without... but still, that same pain is what brought me to InuYasha. It's sad, but he has suffered greatly in his own life aswell, and from the moment I met him, I wanted to heal that pain of suffering. We healed one another's pain. Without him... my scar would never have healed. "

" Then... I am glad you have him Kagome. He may be a half demon... but I can see how much he cares for you, and how much you do for him in return... You are both equally stubborn when it comes to expressing your feelings for one another... but you both know they are there. You... you have my blessing Kagome. "

Kagome blushed furiously.

" Ble - blessing?! We - We haven't gotten _that _far yet Kikyo! We haven't even th - thought about - ! "

There was deep amusement in Kikyo's eyes. Kagome huffed.

" I was merely telling you that wherever your relationship with the half demon goes... you will have my approval... not that you need it. "

Kagome sighed, happy that Kikyo had finally accepted InuYasha. As her friend. As her companion.

As her love.

" Kagome... before anything else, I must know... what has become of Naraku? "

Kagome inwardly winced.

" He... he got away. When we found you hurt in the clearing, InuYasha fought him off, and he injured Naraku... but Naraku still got away with the jewell. "

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and Kagome saw the familiar stoic expression creeping back onto her sister's face.

" Naraku... " Kikyo muttered.

Later that day, Keiko came in to check on Kikyo's condition. She declared that Kikyo was still weak and severely injured, but if she kept still and stayed inside for a few weeks she was capable of making a full recovery, much like Kagome had before.

Kagome still didn't want to leave her sister's side, but the others and Kikyo herself insisted that she leave and take a break for a little while.

So while the villagers came in to visit their resting miko, Kagome wandered out of the hut for some fresh air for the first time in days. She spied Miroku and Sango sitting together under some trees in the fields below her, and she smiled at the sight. The two of them were hopelessly head over heals with one another. Sango would slap the Monk regularly for his lecherous antics, and Miroku would frequently flirt with other women, but Kagome knew how much they truly cherished one another.

" What are you doing out here on your own wench? "

Kagome sighed at the familiar gruff voice and turned to see InuYasha leaning with his arms crossed against a tree.

" I'm allowed to go for walks on my own, surely? "

" Keh! That bastard Naraku is still out there you know! Not to mention that wimpy wolf! "

" Wimpy wolf? Oh! You mean Koga... "

" Who else?! What if he comes back and finds you all alone?! What if he tries to - ?! "

InuYasha was stopped in mid rant when Kagome came over to him, staring him straight in the eyes, her gaze serious.

" InuYasha? You know that Koga is a thing of the past for me, don't you? "

" ... "

" I did love Koga once, but he shattered that the day he chose to follow Naraku's demands... he could never have truly, truly loved me if he had done that. I know it must have been a horrible decision to make, but regardless... "

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. She didn't love Koga like she once had, but he had left his mark on her. InuYasha was healing the emotional scar, but still, the young miko could never completely forget Koga, not after all the pain he had brought her, and even InuYasha with that kiss.

InuYasha saw her tears and panicked. He was never outstanding when it came to words of comfort, but he hated seeing Kagome cry.

Slolwy, he enveloped his arms around Kagome's form and held her close to him, laying his chin on top of her head.

" Kagome... I... "

_" Say something reassuring dog-boy! She's still in pain because she can't forget what that bastard did to her! Do something! Say something! You love her don't you! You promised yourself she would never be alone didn't you?! "_

InuYasha thought to himself.

He _did _love Kagome. She needed to know that now more than ever.

His arms tightened around her. How this one girl had changed him so...

" Kagome... you know I will _never _do what Koga did to you right? You know that no matter what happens, I'll keep on fighting to be by your side? I'm no good at words and... _stuff... _like this but... you know you're... you know you're the most important thing to me right? That I'll never leave you? "

Kagome sighed happily into his embrace as he gently wiped her tears away with a clawed finger. She _did _know. She knew how much InuYasha cared, she knew how much she loved him in return.

It made her feel so much better, knowing she would always have him with her.

" InuYasha? I love you... "

" Me too, Kagome... "

From within the forest groves and trees, a lone figure watched the couple as they embraced. He had to look away when he saw them lean in, lips inches away from one another's...

Koga thought to himself. He still cared for Kagome, but after hearing her words, he couldn't but wonder...

_**' ...he could never have truly, truly loved me if he had done that... '**_

He had loved Kagome once, for that he was sure, and possibly still did. Had that love ever been enough though? Had it ever really been strong enough to withstand all InuYasha and Kagome had?

No. He supposed it hadn't.

He whispered to the wind.

" Farewell, Kagome... you won't see me again... "

With that, he turned and ran back into the forest depths. Kagome was no longer alone, she had InuYasha there with her, not that he really approved of the mutt, but Koga knew that InuYasha would protect her. He had taken his place in Kagome's heart, healed it in a way that Koga had never been able to.

There was nothing left for the wolf demon here.

But where would he go now? His entire pack had been slaughtered, he had no home any longer. Would he fare well on his own? Or was there another wolf tribe he could live with?

Deep in the northern mountains, he knew of another tribe. His tribe and theirs had been allies before. He had met one of them before, long ago, before he had known Kagome. A female...

Ayame.

He would be welcome there.

_Back at the village..._

Keiko, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku all sat inside the hut in which Kikyo still rested. Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap, having fallen asleep as Kagome rubbed his stomach gently.

Kikyo needed to tell them all something important. She began, sitting up against the wall, held up by a stack of blankets and soft pillows.

" As you all know, Naraku is still at large... "

They all exchanged solemn gazes.

InuYasha growled from deep within his throat, but was silenced when Kagome took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

Kikyo continued.

" He cannot be allowed to carry on the way he plans. He plans to use the Shikon jewell to become a full demon, and he will continue to corrupt it, adding to its malice and terrible power. If he is to become one with the jewell, and make his impure wish... the consequences could be devastating to us all... "

Sango nodded in understanding. Her village had guarded the jewell for many years before Kikyo. She knew all to well the terrible power that could be unleashed from within it.

" The only way to stop Naraku is to purify the jewell. If one with a pure heart makes a pure and selfless wish on the jewell, the jewell would most likely be purified and then cease to exist. The right wish must be made though. "

" What is the right wish? " Miroku asked.

" It is something the right person must figure out for themselves... "

Kagome intervened.

" So... our only option is to find Naraku and purify the jewell? "

Kikyo frowned slightly.

" _I _shall be the one to stop him and purify the jewell. It is my own fault that he now holds it in the first place... I won't allow anyone else to suffer because of my mistakes... "

" But Kikyo you are in no condition to go wondering off after Naraku! Your wounds have not yet fully healed! " Keiko protested.

Kikyo turned her gaze downwards.

" I must go, it is the only way to stop Naraku. I can keep the jewell pure, who else _can _go? "

" Me. I can go. "

Surprised, everyone turned their attention to Kagome, who sat with a determined expression on her face. InuYasha frowned at her. What was she thinking?

Kikyo looked at her in disbelief.

" Kagome... you cannot. I will not allow it! It is far too dangerous for one as young and inexperienced as you... "

" Kikyo I'm a miko in training! I've spent the better part of my life learning how to be a proper priestess! And not only that, but _you _are the one that taught me! "

" Kagome... it would be so dangerous... I really think I - "

" Kikyo, you still haven't recovered your strength yet, you'd be vulnerable. Naraku could easily hurt you again. My aim's not perfect, but I can shoot arrows well enough, and I know how to errect barriers project my energy. Please let me do this Kikyo... "

Kikyo still looked doubtful.

InuYasha was still staring at Kagome. Why did she want to do this? It could be very dangerous, and he'd sooner die than see Kagome get hurt. Still, from the look on her face, Kagome was completely set on the idea. She wanted to get her own revenge on Naraku. She wanted to stop him from causing any more people to suffer the pain that she had felt...

And for that, the dog half demon wanted his own revenge on Naraku.

InuYasha stood up.

" I'll go with her, " he declared. He wouldn't let her do something like this alone. Ever.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise for a moment, before standing beside him and nodding her head in agreement, thankful for InuYasha's support. Shippo, who had infact been listening to the whole conversation now jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

" Me too! " He stated, in as final tone as his young voice could muster. InuYasha would have snorted had it been the right moment.

Sango and Miroku stood up aswell.

" And we would never leave lady Kagome to go on such a mission without us, " Miroku stated, Sango nodding her agreement. Keiko nodded her head to Kikyo aswell.

Kikyo still felt unsure, but she knew they were right. She could see the logic behind what Kagome had said. She was unfit for a such a mission on her current condition, and the villagers still needed a miko to watch over them. Kagome wasn't a little girl anymore. She could take care of herself, and with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo with her, she could even more so.

She sighed in defeat.

" Are you certain Kagome? This is what you have decided? "

Kagome nodded firmly.

" Yes. "

Kikyo sighed once more.

" Very well... "

--

**Review please! I want to see how many I can get before the last chapter is up!**

**Last chapter preview: Ray of Light - The final chapter!**


	29. Ray of Light

**Yes, this **_**is **_**the final, FINAL chapter! **

**I won't make any promises, but there **_**might **_**just be a sequel to this on the horizon. If I do decide to write one (which is quite likely) it won't be up for a little while yet. I have other stories to write and complete during the mean time and also alot of coursework to complete for school - not to mention work experience in October! TT**

**Anyway, for now I hope you can just enjoy this last chapter, though it might not be as long as the rest. **

**A/N: My Twilight influenced fic 'Starlight' will be continued soon, most likely during the summer hols. If you like Twilight or are totally obsessed with Vamps then please check out the first two chapters I have uploaded in the mean time! **

**Ray of Light**

Kagome gazed out over the horizon. She could see for miles around her, the sun's rising rays blanketing the mountainous landscape. The young miko cast a solemn look as she turned to look back down at the village she called home.

Well - the one she had called home.

The wind picked up around her, tossing her hair behind her back in its loose ponytail, whisps loose strands kissing her cheeks.

She sighed deeeply, and clutched her bow tightly to her shoulder.

Never once would she be venturing so far from this village. She had left before to collect limited supplies from nearby villages - such as Nezumi village - but never as far as she would be travelling in the next few weeks.

Looking down across the village once more, Kagome smiled sadly at the sight of children playing happily as the falling sakura blossoms landed all around them, some getting caught in the children's hair.

Kagome spied Sakura, the girl she had grown a particular fondness for. Sakura was a naive young girl, but full of hope and always smiling. Perhaps the reason Kagome had felt so fond of her was because Sakura reminded her of the sister she had loved dearly and lost - Kaede.

The memories of Kaede's death were still strong and clear in her mind, and never would she forget them. Since her parent's and Kaede's death, much had happened. Her older sister Kikyo had fallen in love with the bandit Onigumo, only to have her heart broken by the man she loved when he sold his very soul to a demon in exchange for power. A few years later, Kagome herself had met and fallen in love with the wolf prince, Koga.

Their relationship hadn't exactly worked out either.

Both sisters had been betrayed by the ones they loved. Both had had their hearts broken, and neither believed they could be repaired.

That was until... InuYasha came along.

Now Kagome's small sad smile lifted up at the corners into one of pure happiness and triumph.

The scar Koga had left on her had been healed, she had been able to find love again, thanks to InuYasha. InuYasha had mended her heart, and she had mended his own, slowly vanquishing all the doubts he'd had about himself that the cruel taunts he'd endured all his life had put into his head.

When Kagome had first met him, he'd been stern faced and hard eyed, an invisable barrier around his soul, not allowing any one in to comfort him. He had drastically changed from that day, now revealing more and more hidden and locked up emotion. He'd allowed her into his heart, and she definately wasn't about to brake it anytime soon.

Never would she leave InuYasha, and she hoped beyond reason that he would never leave her, that they would always be together.

That's what made the new quest Kagome had on her hands more durable.

_InuYasha _would be by her side.

So would Sango and Miroku, her two best friends.

Even the Kitsune Shippo, who she couldn't help but baby and adore.

The only one who couldn't be with her, who Kagome would have to leave behind, was her older sister Kikyo.

Kikyo's heart was still broken, there had been no one come yet to mend it. Onigumo's betrayal and transformation into the half demon Naraku would still etched into her memory. Kagome only wanted to heal her sister's heart herself, let her know that she was loved and cherished by so many other people.

Heck, the villagers adored their beautiful, strong-willed and kind priestess.

Kagome adored and loved her older sister.

Perhaps, when she and InuYasha returned to this village, she could work on healing Kikyo's own emotional scar.

Until then, Kagome preyed that Kikyo would be alright. The older miko was still healing from Naraku's attack on her, hence the reason it was Kagome going on this perilous journey - not Kikyo.

Kikyo desired her revenge against Naraku, the former bandit Onigumo.

The man had stolen her heart, then crushed it himself. He'd been responsible for Koga's betrayal, so in reality he had been behind both sister's suffering.

Kagome desired her own revenge, but knew that her heart and spiritual power could not be kept pure if it held such a desire for vengence.

So she decided to leave her home village and defeat Naraku so he could not cause anyone else to suffer the way Kikyo and herself had. He would cause no more pain to anyone else, Kagome would make sure of that.

Also, if Naraku was finally gone from this world, then perhaps it would be easier for Kikyo's heart to mend and move on. Until he was gone, Kikyo could not fully let go of her pain and hatred.

" Kagome! Are you ready to go? Sango and Miroku have finished packing the supplies! "

Kagome looked down to see Shippo waving up at her from the bottom of the hill she stood on. She smiled reassuringly at him.

" I won't be a minute Shippo! " Kagome called too him.

Shippo nodded and scampered back to Keiko's hut to Sango and Miroku, who were already making their way up the hill to where Kagome stood.

Kagome gave one last look over the village, not knowing when she would see it again.

" You're gonna miss it, aren't ya? "

Kagome smiled, recognising the voice from behind her. She turned round to look at the one who had spoken and smiled sadly once more.

" Very much, it's been my home for so long... I don't know when we'll be back... or when I will see Kikyo again... "

Kagome's face saddened when she remembered the sad goodbye she and her sister had exchanged. Both sisters had been close to tears. Kikyo made her promise she would make it back somehow, no matter what. Kagome had promised her so, but wasn't entirely sure it was one she could keep.

Kagome clutched Kikyo's bow tighter to her shoulder.

_" Take my bow, Kagome. Keep it for good luck... and so that a part of me will be with you... "_

At least Kagome could gain comfort from that.

InuYasha came forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. His gaze was serious and determined.

" We _will _make it back here Kagome, _alive. _Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it. We'll defeat Naraku together with Sango, Miroku and the brat, and then we'll make it back home safely, I promise you, _all _of us, " InuYasha stated in a firm tone.

Kagome nodded up at him, but InuYasha could still see the slight doubt and worry in her eyes.

She was afraid of not being able to see her sister again... and for the safety of him and her friends.

He wouldn't let anything happen to them though. Nothing. For that the half demon was sure.

Naraku would be defeated, and Kikyo and Kagome's suffering avenged. InuYasha own small pain would be aswell. He hadn't forgotten the kiss Koga had forced upon Kagome...

InuYasha's stern face melted, though he still looked determined. He smiled lovingly down at Kagome. When they had defeated Naraku... him and Kagome could truly be together to live the life they wanted to live with eachother.

He would build them a home, they would live together... maybe have pups of their own one day.

He would never leave Kagome, she _was _his home.

On this journey, wherever they were, as long as he had Kagome with him, he was home.

He suddenly remembered something Kagome had told him a long time ago.

" Hey Kagome... you remember how you once told me you wished to travel Japan, to have adventures and all that? "

Kagome's face brightened and a happy smile began creeping onto her face.

" Do you still want all that? "

Kagome gave him the most reassuringly beautiful smile he had ever seen. She came forward and gently wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Maybe... but only if you're with me. I could never live and go on without you... you're my home InuYasha, no matter where I am, _you're _my home..."

InuYasha gave her the best smile he could muster, wrapping his own arms around her small frame. He pulled the white ribbon from her hair, and began running his fingers through her ebony locks.

" You're my home too Kagome... you'll always be _mine, _and I'll always be yours..."

Kagome smiled into his chest, closing her eyes and relaxing as he played with her hair.

InuYasha might not be brilliant with words, but he would always know when to say the right thing in the end.

Kagome looked up at him and they locked gazes for a few seconds, before leaning forward slowly. Their eyes began to close, their lips so close they could feel one another's breaths on their faces...

" Well should we get going, or should we leave you two lovesick _kids _alone for a little longer? "

Kagome and InuYasha jumped apart to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo smiling at them slyly. Miroku was giving his trade mark perverted grin, his stare accusing and mischevious.

" Aw leave them alone Monk... " Sango said, though she still held a sly grin as she locked gazes with Kagome, who was blushing furiously.

" Ah but my dear Sango, it's not my fault InuYasha and Kagome can't keep their hands off of one another for more than five minutes... I'm merely enjoying the show... " Miroku stated in his 'defense'.

Sango couldn't help but giggle at the couple, who's blushes had increased ten fold.

" Damn pervert... " InuYasha muttered under his breath as he glared at the Monk through his blush, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Miroku took the gesture whole heartedly and suggested they get moving if they wanted to make it to the next village by nightfall, where a possible lead on Naraku had been discovered. Rumour had that he'd been spied not far from the demon slayer's village, and Sango hoped to reach it before he could strike her home village where her younger brother and faithful nekomata resided still.

As the group began their journey, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and Sango by the Monk's side, Kagome took InuYasha's hand in her own. He looked down at her and caught her silent promise that the Monk's interuption would be made up for later. He smiled and clasped her hand back tightly in his own.

There would be many hard times ahead for them all, for that InuYasha and Kagome were sure. It wouldn't be as easy quest, but as long as they were all together, things wouldn't be so bleak.

Along with the hard times, there were bound to be good ones aswell.

The group walked on into the sunrise, into the ray of light.

_**The End.**_

**--**

**So, please tell me, did I do alright on that last chapter? Dying to know! **

**It **_**is **_**the end of 'Wings of Change', but like I said earlier, maybe not forever?**

**This has been by far my most sucessful story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. It might not be perfect, but it was worth typing I think.**

**What really helped me with this is the amount of support and reviews I got, far more than any other of my fics. To everyone who has favourited or reviewed or supported this story in any way, know that I REALLY appreciate it. **

**I'd like to personally thank the following:**

**(In no particular order, I love all you guys for reviewing!)**

**inuyashaluvskagome909**

**dpbclover**

**Kagome In Love**

**amiegirl17**

**olly iz inus soulmate**

**PriestessOfHelmsDeep**

**MPXD**

**Kattana**

**Perkily-Hally**

**UnlovedBandNerd**

**Lord Destroyer**

**inulovers2**

**X-19A Infinite Justice**

**Aizlynn**

**JeMS7**

**Daddy's Pixie**

**Anime Wildfire**

**Kaleighizms**

**Wolf Blossom44**

**inuyashafreak82622**

**Wolf6291**

**xXxJazzy B. RealxXx**

**wolfhowler245**

**Toxic Cupcakes**

**Clouds of the Sky**

**inuaiko**

**Sorry if I missed anyone! Really sorry!**


End file.
